Like Yesterday
by InfinityZero1
Summary: Fairy Tail manga spoilers! Natsu was sealed into a lacrima like Mavis, time passes, Fairy Tail disbands, Natsu gets sold off, and centuries pass. He is then found by the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they get him "halfway" out of the lacrima and turn him into a Professor of Draconian. Smarter!Natsu and CelestialSpirit!Lucy. Now on HPCS.
1. Stuck

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ITS CHARACTERS OR HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS**

 **I'm sure you read the summary, so you should know for this to happen some serious stuff needs to go down. I only created Verra for this very quick plot.**

 **This Harry Potter crossover would be going through all of the books. So if you haven't read a Harry Potter Fairy Tail crossover about a certain book, I will do that book.**

 **I did a very horrible job at this first chapter but I believe that the others are much better.**

 ****I'M NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE NEWER MANGA NOW****

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

There was Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired dragon slayer, sitting on a leather black chair in a cluttered classroom. He walked over to a pile of books as tall as the ceiling and used his non-burning flames to grab one from close to the top. He walked back to his black desk but not before petting a small, snoozing blue cat on a cat house behind his desk and chair.

He opened the old, torn brown book and slowly turned the pages, looking at the pictures. Once he turned to a page with green edges, he stopped and thought, _'It felt just like yesterday...'_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _X795_

A scorched pale clearing once surrounded by green trees and colorful flowers was now bland like a desert. You could see the all-powerful 'dark guild' Devil's Hand versing the powerful 'light guild' Fairy Tail. During the years of X792 and X794, Laxus Dreyar had ascended to be the master of the guild after the fall of his grandfather Makarov.

The Fairy Tail Guild were now fighting the new enemy who had risen after the defeat of Zeref and the Alvarez Empire. Sadly, the guild that Fairy Tail was fighting against was always kept under the shadows. Only the most respected Dark guild masters knew of it. Erza had been the one to 'interrogate' the man and she quickly came back to the guild with a plan.

A large group of Fairy Tail guild had already fallen. Macao and Wakaba, two older members of the guild, had been dreadfully wounded by their men a few months prior in an ambush and sadly didn't make it to help in time. This left teenager Romeo despondent because he had been the one dragging their bodies on his back. He had been the one to see the life gone from their eyes. He had been the hopeless one. He blamed himself.

In the battle right now, Master Laxus had fallen to their guild master named Verra, a very powerful green haired woman who was in the Devil's Hand Guild for all of her life and she had beaten Laxus basically without breaking a sweat. This tremendously chipped into the morale of the family guild and it wasn't getting better. The only people who were close to her power were Natsu, Gray, and Guildarts. For the sake of plot, Gray and Guildarts were both fighting the Lieutenant named Haru while Natsu was easily picking off the troublesome cockroaches known as pawns.

"Does anyone pose a challenge for me?" Verra started, completely arrogant of her abilities. "I have already beaten your master! Why not just give up!"

She slashed her purple sword in the air in front of her and it created a massive crevice in the ground along with a thunderous roar in the sky. Quite a few mages had flinched at the seemingly small display of power. Again, their morale had fallen a _tad_ bit more.

All of the members of the Fairy Tail guild knew that she was going to be a force to be reckoned with. They weren't idiots... except for Natsu who was now charging towards the scantily clad enemy.

Natsu always blindly drove into the battle and today was not an exception. He ground his teeth as he clenched his unflamed fist and threw it at her. Verra widened her eyes for a split second as she realized that someone was actually going to fight her. She gripped her sword a tiny bit tighter with one hand but decided against using it as they looked like an idiot. She quickly dodged the flaming fist to her head by simply stretching to the side a little bit. However, as she dodged the flaming fist, she kicked him straight back. The dragon slayer used his arms in an 'X' position to block the strike.

Realizing that this person was not simply a pushover, she fixed her grip on her magenta sword and gave a little staredown. She studied him and he studied her. There was no more sound of the battlefield in the background for them now. They were both solely focused on their opponent in front of them.

"Interesting," She said out loud, waiting for a twitch from her enemy just so that she could attack first.

Natsu didn't move an inch. His instincts were better than that. He had been in quite a few battles before and wasn't about to make a rookie mistake there, facing the woman who instigated the attack on his guildmates.

 _'Really, really interesting...'_ She thought before she leaped a great deal and swiped her sword up from the ground to her opponent's head. Natsu dodged the strike by napping his chin upwards to the sky and, as she followed through with her sword pointed up towards the heavens, Natsu skillfully crouched down and swept her feet out from under her.

She hit her head on the cracked, dry ground and she muttered profanities underneath her breath in response, utterly pissed at her stupid mistake. She soon spat blood out of her mouth and looked up at the demon before her.

"An actual fun time, hopefully," She remarked. Natsu just kept his piercing gaze down at her, unrelenting, unmoving, unwavering.

She put her hands behind her head, held her feet up slightly from the ground, and contracted her body, allowing her feet to spring her back to a standing position. She ran at an invisible speed to the normal human eye towards Natsu, her sword freed from its scabbard. As they met, the clash between her personally forged sword and Natsu's fists was like a dance, sparks and flames were flying all over their own small, deteriorated battlefield.

The other guild members were too focused on their own fights to watch Natsu's. They had never faced a stronger human enemy before and the hour of fighting was starting to take its unpending toll. Many mages on both sides were just waiting to catch their breaths for even a tiny second and even Titania was beginning to become a little sluggish when swinging her swords.

Now although Natsu had fought many strong opponents in his short, long, lifetime, he made sure not to make an idiotic mistake. He needed to use all parts of his body for this fight. He couldn't simply defeat his opponent with just one punch, this woman was an SS class villain. Natsu's mind had changed from childish mode to battle mode quickly. He would fight this battle for real to avenge Macao and Wakaba.

Although the battle took only five simple minutes, the two had actually sent out hundreds, thousands of strikes. The victor had been decided even before the fight begun. Now graveling on the ground, only held up by cut up, roughened hands, was Verra. She had several burns over her body and various bleeding scratches. Natsu decided to put her out of her misery when she was graveling on the dirt in front of him. He took a deep breath, mimicking a dragon just before a roar, and yelled out, **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAAAAARRRR** **!"**

A very large torrent of flames was what she saw. That was all she saw. A ball of fire, like the sun, exactly like the sun. The crimson flames were joined with sweet oranges and creamy yellows, molded perfectly into a beautiful, circular ball of destructiveness. She made no effort to run away, as she was too exhausted to do anything at the moment, and looked on at the nightmare. She smiled a moment before it hit her. Her consciousness was gone as soon as the flames first licked at her skin.

 _*Drip*_

As Natsu Dragneel wiped his face after his amazing roar, he felt a warm liquid on his hand. He looked at it, puzzled, before he wiped his palm on his garbs. On the left side of his face, just below his eye was going to be a new scar. He burned the wound shut using a small amount of his remaining magic, fearing that it could get bigger if he were to fight another opponent.

He turned around, expecting to still be in the midst of war, but all of the Devil's Hand members were looking at him fearfully, not paying attention to their opponents at all.

"We're not done with you yet!" Mira yelled out in her demon forms, flying through the air and slashing trough her paused opponent. The man fell to the ground and pressed a hand to his stomach where a large cut was just beginning to bleed.

"F-Finish what we started!" He cried out, stuttering on the first word. "Don't let it be in vain!" Mira put a pointed heel onto his chest.

Haru, the lieutenant, was the one to rile his troops up. He looked away from Gray and Guildarts for a moment as he called out orders to retreat.

Gray used the other's multitasking to his advantage. He froze his arm using his magic and was just a centimeter away from blasting his opponent to the other dimension when his enemy jumped several paces backwards, completely dodging a battle ending blow.

"Dammit!" Gray swore, defrosting his arm and heading back to Guildarts.

The opponents detached themselves from the Fairy Tail members and ran to the other side of the clearing, opposite of where Laxus had fallen, while the Fairy Tail members regrouped behind a stumbling Natsu. Wendy began to make a protective barrier around all of them and healed Natsu's wounds at the same time while Lucy and Happy stood guard and watch over Natsu and the enemies.

"What are they doing?" Elfman asked, confused about the blue color coming from the middle of their circle.

 **"Zero** **Magic Level 5, Crystal Lock!"**

Tendrils of sparkling blue magic came flowing through the air at a very fast pace to their side of the field and didn't slow down in the slightest when it came closer. "We'll be fine," Wendy said, confident in her shield. Frankly, the magic went straight through it. Screams erupted from the mages, terrified of the magic that had just passed through a very high level defensive field spell.

"What's it going?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking as she looked at the dark magic in the sky collect into a circle.

And, at a speed that no one could counteract, it shot into the standing body of Natsu. Gasps were, of course, heard when Natsu fell straight onto his back.

"What the Tartarus!" Lucy yelled as she ran to Natsu's unmoving form. "What kind of magic does this?!" Her voice became frantic and she stumbled over a rock on her way to his body.

"Lucy, get away!" Wendy yelled as she used her wind magic against Lucy. Lucy's legs were moving in a running motion but she was going nowhere.

"Let me go, Wendy!" Lucy yelled. "We need to help him!"

Gray stood behind Wendy and set a hand on her shoulder. "We have no idea what that is, Lucy. We can't help him."

Erza was the one to go against the wind and make her way to the kneeling Lucy. "Lisanna and a few others are already going to Porlysica. The magic could possibly infect your body as well. We're taking no chances." Erza said in Lucy's ear.

"But we need to help him..." Tears began to form in Lucy's brown eyes as she looked up to Erza.

"We're in the middle of a battlefield. We can't focus on an injured and let them ambush us from the behind."

A tear escaped but Lucy reluctantly stood up and took Erza's outstretched hand.

Natsu laying on the ground paralyzed was a very surprising thing to see. He was generally always running around the guildhall, out on a quest, eating an insurmountable amount of food, or sleeping in very odd positions. But leaving him there was the worst. It was a very bad idea. An idiotic one but what should you do? Be smart and play it safe or move them, possibly furthering the poison in the body, killing them?

The other guild seemed to be looking curiously at Natsu, as expecting something, anything and yes, of course, something happened.

Natsu's body began to glow a purple hue and levitate over the ground. And they all watched in amazement as a crystal-like formation began to appear on Natsu's boots. It became thicker and then moved a few inches to his calf muscle.

They all knew what was happening. It was no question.

"Please no, please no," Lucy prayed.

Natsu's eyes were open and he was in a whole lot of pain at the legs down. He looked around with a quick glance at his friends in front of him and then looked down at his toes. It was crawling up his ankles, slowly making its sweet way towards his heart and soul. Just patiently climbing, destroying everything.

His fire magic was not working. The crystal was much stronger than that. It was almost like it was smiling at him, happy at taking another.

"E-Everyone?" Natsu asked, a tear first coming from his left eye. "I'm so sorry for everything."

All was quiet in the clearing except for Natsu's little speech. The blue and purple crystal had now reached his knees and was still going strong.

"I'll definitely see ya later, guys." The purple now encased the entirety of his tan legs and white joggers.

"I'm not gonna die," Natsu declared as the crystal met his abdomen. "You'll remember me, right?"

"It's just alright. It'll be fine." Natsu's tears fell down his cheeks and hit the pitiful crystal at his shoulders.

"Because if you just remember, I won't die!" The crystal started to slow down now at chin and Natsu now had a disturbed cringe on his face.

"Dammit, Mavis!" Natsu whimpered. His tears kept running down his face at an immense pace as the crystal was at his chin. "I love you a-."

...

...

...

The Fairy Tail members were in shock, Team Natsu were on their knees, and everyone had tears running down on their cheeks as they saw the man in the crystal.

Natsu's appearance was interesting, to say the least. Some parts of his body, such as his arms, legs, and head were covered with red scarlet scales. He had four scars on his body; one on the right side of his neck, one crisscrossed scar on the right side of his abdomen, one on the right side of his cheek, and the newest one was just below his left eye.

His precious white, scaly scarf was now torn and frayed at the ends, courtesy of years of wear. This outfit was cut, splattered with blood but still remained its original blue color while his white pants were chopped off at the tied bottoms and had numerous holes running through it. His shoes had miraculously stayed on and survived the fight though. Through the holes of his jacket was what seemed to be a black tattoo.

He was crying. His pain was clearly shown on his face with the numerous tears adorning on it.

"We just have to bring him back to base!" The Devil's Hand members hushed.

During this outburst of yelling, screaming, and tears, Laxus awakened from unconsciousness at that moment. Laxus looked up in front of him and saw that statue. He blinked furiously, as if he had something in his eye. Something you'd call a tear. Laxus shakily got up from the ground, breathing heavily and wobbled while he stared with fury so insurmountable that Erza losing her cake wouldn't compare in the slightest.

In that moment, Laxus yelled, "WE, ALL OF FAIRY TAIL, ARE A FAMILY. WE ALL NEVER GIVE IN. WE ARE ALL THE SAME. YOU CANNOT TAKE AWAY ONE OF US NOR THREE! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE OUR FAMILY AWAY! IF NATSU WAS IN ONE OF OUR SHOES, HE WOULD FIGHT TO BRING US BACK! WE NEED TO BEAT THESE PEOPLE FOR NATSU!"

"Nope," Haru, the white haired Lieutenant, said to his troops. "We already have accomplished a part of our mission. We need to take him back now."

Haru and the other dark mages started to stand up straight again, their eyes started flaming for war, while the Fairy Tailers did the same after hearing their inspiring speech from their Guildmaster. Laxus started to stare at the other mages and made a hand symbol.

"I will give you to the count of three to leave this place and never come back again. Magnolia is our town."

The Devil's Hand members stood their ground, what could a beaten up mage do to very large group of non-fatigued ones?

"One," the magical power around Laxus had started to grow very quickly.

The Devil's hand members charged behind the Lieutenant while the Fairy Tail members wiped their tears from their eyes and charged, with Erza leading the way.

"Two," the power was like Mavis herself came down to aid them in battle.

"For Natsu!" Erza, Gray, and Lucy all yelled louder than the rest.

"So we won't be punished!"

"Three," Laxus said with a pained smirk upon his face. "Time's up, I activate **FAIRY LAW!"**

A blinding white light above the clearing could now be seen by the people of Magnolia. The Devil's Hand members were now all unconscious on the ground with no memories of their bad deeds. As the massacre was now over, the Fairy Tail members walked to Natsu in the crystal. The mighty Titania, Queen of the Fairies, Gray, Absolute Zero, Guildarts, SS Mage, and Master Laxus were all crying. The guild would now be forever changed.

They slowly walked to the purple structure, no one leading the way. Erza was the first to fall to the ground, she was shaking uncontrollably as large droplets of clear liquid fell down her cheeks. The one who seems to be the strongest in the battle with emotions will always fall hard. They seem to never cry, but they do, they do it when they're alone. They do it on the inside, their body betraying them the access to tears.

Erza started to punch and it the ground without her gauntlets equipped on her arms. She yelled out in physical and emotional pain, something other guild members didn't expect her to do, and kept sobbing.

She looked up, her tears glowing in the summer sun, and choked out, "N-Natsu, didn't you s-say you were not going to a-allow me to c-c-cry again! Look what you're d-d-doing right now!"

The others looked at her, themselves in tears.

Gray was the second one to break down. "M-Mavis..." He didn't want to let tears fall out of his eyes, but they did. He looked through his glassy, dark blue eyes and squinted at the pillar of purple. He sobbed, "F-Flame-brain, can you h-hear us? D-Don't die, Natsu, we'll get you out!" Although he talked some big words about his future, he did nothing except sit on his knees and cry. He was still in denial about what just happened. "W-Why? W-We were just s-supposed to be rivals? Friends?" Gray questioned himself over and over. What had he done to deserve this?

Lucy had been standing still the entire time her teammates spoke of their grief. "N-Natsu, Natsu's dead? H-He's dead? H-He, He can't be dead? Right? Right, Happy?" Lucy asked out loud to herself and Happy as tears overflowed down her pale cheeks.

Happy's black eyes were darkened. His face shown with grim and he seemed completely out of it. He made no response at to tell Lucy that he'd heard her.

Lucy slowly walked measured steps to Natsu's crystal and she kept changing the angle of her chin to keep eye contact with Natsu's seemingly stale stature.

"Natsu, please don't leave Happy and me." was what came out Lucy's mouth as she put her hand up to the crystal.

"N-Natsu?" Happy peeped.

Lisanna grabbed a hold of Elfman's body as she slid down his heavily muscled leg. She burst out in tears as she returned out of her Transformation Magic to her normal clothing. "The father is supposed to protect the child and mother!" She yelled in anguish.

Guildarts broke the ground underneath him as he began screaming. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, NATSU? GET UP AND-!" Guildarts yelled.

Lucy's nerves in her ears reset. She only heard ringing in her ears. Seconds passed and it didn't seem to get better. She tried to dig her nails into the crystal and she broke eye contact with Natsu to see the damage. There was not even a sign that there was a hand there in the first place. She then teared her chocolate colored eyes back up to Natsu's face and subconsciously muttered, "N-No. Please, no."

"C-Calm down," Laxus said with reddened eyes as he looked at the group of people in front of him. "C-Calm down. We have to get him back to the guild and get the Magic Council Police here."

Gray looked up from the ground and glared at his Guildmaster. "H-How are we supposed to calm down? Natsu's dead for all we know!"

"GRAY, SHUT UP!" Laxus snapped. "J-Just shut up. We have to get going. Natsu's not going to want to stay in this stupid clearing forever. He's going to want to be in the Guild Hall, at home."

Gray and the others stopped their sobbing.

"S-Stay positive, guys," Laxus provided.

Erza pushed herself to her feet using her hands and punched herself in the cheek. She glared at her fellow comrades around her.

"Happy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, Gray, and I will carry him," Erza ordered.

There was no room for discussion. They brought him back to the guild and plopped him by his favorite seat. Laxus gave the Fairy Tailers an inspiring speech again and they all had a party getting ready to find a cure for the curse. They never did find it after years of searching. Quickly though, the guild changed. The burning flameball called Natsu wasn't there anymore, the light of the guild wasn't there anymore. They never really looked at Natsu, they couldn't bear to look at his eyes and see what emotions shone in them, fear, hatred, maybe even disappointment.

The Fairy Tailers never went to the clearing again and almost everyone in the battle had nightmares about Natsu going full-on E.N.D. on them because they couldn't save them. Many people stayed in their seats the entire work day and only the newer members went out to take jobs. There were no more brawls which broke the roof or funny Riding-On-A-Plank-Which-Is-On-A-Barrel parties. The guild was just empty. When someone told a joke, they soon were reminded of Natsu and quickly stopped. Natsu's closest friends all left to search for an unsealer for the spell but they weren't seen again.

All this time though, Natsu was waiting, he could see but couldn't move his eyes, he could hear but not smell nor breathe, his one breath lasted a few thousand years. Lucy and Happy disappeared a year after Natsu was sealed and the light in the guild had burned out, generations passed, nobody heard his story anymore and the guild disbanded in X1120. The people in the guild cared no more and sold him. Then the new owners sold him after, and after a few years and those owners sold him.

Natsu was sent to many owners; seen many things, seen much death, seen much happiness and sadness, but was unable to interact. Natsu changed when he saw it all, and now he became distant, thoughtful, intelligent, and sad. Things took a good turn when he was sent to a new owner, actually four new owners at a school named Hogwarts. He had heard of it many times because the only thing to pass the time was to listen.

* * *

 _Early 1000s_

It was in a small ancient magic shop named "Fred's Antiques".

Four figures were entering the old shop. One had dark blonde hair with a red cloak showing off his muscles, another had black hair, green cloak and had cold eyes, and the other two were women, one with blonde hair and a plump figure with a golden dress, and the other had brownish black hair with a dark blue dress.

"Oh my, why would they have a person suck in this thing? It's cruel!" The one with the dark blue dress stated.

"Indeed it is very sad, Rowena, it looks like he was in a war when he was sealed," The man with the red cloak and dark blonde hair said.

The man with the black hair and green cloak closed in on the crystallized object with the man inside and put a hand up to it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke. "Such a weird magical aura... it is as if he is made of magic itself!"

The blonde haired plump woman got closer to the purple structure and looked up at the man's face. She squinted as she looked at his onyx eyes. "A-Ah! Look Salazar, his eyes are twitching!"

The man in the green cloak with his hand on the crystal looked up. "I-Indeed they are," he stated. "H-How is this possible?"

He turned around and didn't pay attention to his coworkers who were messing around with a magical cuckoo clock on the wall.

"How much is this specimen?" Salazar said to Fred the salesman, who was wearing all black.

The golden cloaked blonde woman turned her face into one of rage and yelled out, "That is rude!" as she slapped Salazar.

"Don't hit me, Hufflepuff," Salazar seethed before he looked back to the store owner.

Fred the storekeeper looked at the woman and then back to the scary man in front of him. "Uhhh... He is very old. We have had him in the shop for a few centuries and the owner before that said he had him for a few centuries too… maybe 100 galleons."

The raven haired woman who was looking at the cuckoo clock with the blonde haired man placed a small tweety bird onto the glass counter and looked over her shoulder. "I know what we can do with him." She smirked.

"Experiment on him?" Salazar looked over his own shoulder and met her eyes.

She scoffed. "No, Salazar. I really don't understand where you get all these so called 'ideas' of yours come from."

"You want to understand him too, don't you, Ravenclaw?" Salazar stated.

She shook her head in disapproval.

"I won't let you experiment on him," Godric said, opening the door of the cuckoo clock once more. "Helga wouldn't let you do so either."

"That's right," Helga agreed, her cheeks puffed out in anticipation as she looked up at Salazar.

Fred just stood there awkwardly. "Sooo-uh do you want to buy it?" He asked.

Salazar gave one last glare at his colleagues before he took out his wallet and threw the galleons into the storekeeper's hands.

"Yay, I got a new friend!" Helga yelled in triumph with her arms spread out like an eagle in the store.

Salazar scoffed before saying, "Whatever. We have to leave and this guy just took all of our money," he then gestured to Fred, "So we cannot buy anything else today."

"Do you need help carrying him?" Fred hesitantly asked.

The four looked to themselves and then to Fred. Godric answered, "No, we got it all right."

Natsu's crystal floated through the air, out the door, and onto a carriage.

 _'N-Not a carraige, NO! m-M-motIoN SiCKneSS!'_

* * *

 _At Hogwarts in the Great Hall_

"Okay, just set him down right there," Godric said while pointing to the ground in front of the lectern in the Great Hall.

"Okay let's start," Rowena suggested.

They agreed by nodding their heads.

The four then put their hands on the purple-ish blue stone. They concentrated their magic to run parallel with each other's and soon their thoughts were aligned.

Godric was the one to instigate the conversation between the ancient Mage and the current day wizard by saying two words. _'Who're you?'_

It was more than just a question. This question changed the world.

 _'Who're you?'_ was the thought that ran through his mind. He was completely disoriented when these wizards first bought him, brought him, and decided to put their hands on his crystal.

 _'E-eh Hello? M-my name is Natsu Dragneel and I have been stuck in this lacrima for maybe 3,000 years or so. H-How does this thing work? Oh yeah, I have been able to hear and see but not move in this lacrima. Oh Mavis... I remind myself of Zeref who was basically alone for centuries.'_ Natsu hadn't spoken to anyone in millenniums, his thoughts were snapped and stitched back together as he spoke (thought) back to the people.

The dull ache in his heart began to push against his chest.

' _I w-want out. I want out. I just want the pain to stop.'_ Natsu's thoughts were pushed into the four founder's minds.

 _'T-Three,'_ Salazar thought to Natsu. _'Three thousand years? How could there have been such an amazing preserving magic that far back?'_

There was no response to his question.

 _'We're here to help you,'_ Helga thought to Natsu, calmly distressing the situation. _'I'm Helga Hufflepuff. Just Helga is fine, Mr. Dragneel.'_

 _'Rowena Ravenclaw, leader of the Ravenclaw house.'_

Salazar pushed his hands harder into the crystal and clocked eyes with Natsu. _'Salazar Slytherin.'_

Rowena looked at Salazar out of the corner of her eye as she introduced herself.

The man wearing the red cloak who had blond hair smiled a glee smile as he introduced himself as Godric Gryffindor.

 _'I-Is there some way for you to get me out?'_ Natsu asked with his heart beating furiously in his chest, the pain increased.

 _'There's always an answer to everything, Mr. Dragneel.'_ Rowena told him.

Godric looked to Rowena and smirked as he looked up at the crystal. _'It'd be a very interesting thing to talk about, unsealing an ancient man...'_

Salazar blinked. _'I'd want to experiment on him, see how this crystal messed with his body and-'_

 _'WHY WOULD YOU EXPERIMENT ON HIM?! YOU'D PROBABLY KILL HIM! HE OBVIOUSLY NEEDS HELP!'_ Helga yelled, her voice echoing throughout the minds of the four.

 _'I may just die from you yelling,'_ Natsu stated to the people sharing his thoughts.

Rowena made a mental check list of things in her head as she telepathically asked Natsu, _'What's with those scales and scars? You were in a war, weren't you?'_

 _'S-Stuff h-happened...'_

'What an adventurous life,' Godric stated.

 _'It's so boring in here, I haven't eaten anything in three-thousand years. This is probably worse than Zeref when he was immortal,'_ Natsu stated thinking it was not of importance.

 _'Immortality?!'_ Salazar asked.

 _'M-My brother, Zeref, got cursed by Ankhseram, the God of Life and Death, after he brought me back to life using Dark Magic. I became a demon with my life force connected to a book. I was then brought to a Fire Dragon and raised by him.'_

 _'A dragon? You were raised by a dragon?'_

 _'His name was Igneel. He taught me how to read and write and everything.'_

Rowena chimed in, _'By any chance do you know Draconian?'_

 _'Of course I do. That's the first thing I learned. I then was taught Fiorian and it messed up my spelling a bit, just a bit, just a tiiinnny, tinnyyy bit.'_

 _'Do you think you'd be able to teach?'_

 _'Teach what? To who?'_

 _'Draconian, to students.'_

Natsu immediately answered. _'I can do anything if I try hard enough.'_

Salazar mentally sighed and forgot about their thoughts being parallel. _'We got another stupid Godric.'_

 _'What'd you say!'_ Godric yelled with his telepathy connecting to Salazar.

 _'I said that you were stupid,'_ Salazar deadpanned and smirked at the same time.

 _'Oh you...-!'_ Godric seethed.

Rowena took both her hands off the crystal and slammed the two men's heads onto the dense, cold crystal. "STOP IT, YOU'RE BOTH BEHAVING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!"

Salazar rubbed a growing red spot on his forehead with one hand as he repositioned his green cloak on his back with the other. "Don't you dare touch me again," He said as he looked at Rowena.

"I did nothing wrong!" Godric yelled out in defense for his actions.

Natsu looked in the corner of his paralyzed eyes and saw the scene. Their bodies soon morphed into ones that he knew so well. They were exactly like his old team. Rowena was Erza, Helga was a more happy Lucy, Salazar was Gray, and Godric was Natsu. Natsu tried to smile but his mouth was fixed in the position of horror.

 _'I'm not going to intervene and destroy their happiness.'_

Rowena put her hands up in an 'I surrender position' as she said, "We have other problems to attend to now. How do we get him out?"

Salazar tapped his foot on the ground a few times and held his chin in his hand, thinking. "A soul extraction," Salazar stated out loud.

"Brilliant," Rowena agreed.

"I'll do it!" Helga said.

"So we're doin' it then," Godric muttered underneath his breath, sad that his rival thought of a solution to a problem not only before him but that Rowena said that it was quote on quote brilliant.

They walked a few feet away from the lacrima and then Rowena took a deep breath.

Godric decided to take the lead and said, "Pull out your wands, it'll be on three."

Natsu wanted to furrow his eyebrows at the wizards and tried to not question their logic. He had never actually seen a soul extraction before.

They all took out their wands. "One, two, three!"

Natsu felt like he was being pulled out of his body, which he was. There was a faded slightly figure with a pink head with golden horns, reptilian gold eyes, sharp canines, crimson scales all over his body, with a scaly scarf, black one sleeved shirt with gold outlines with a red Fairy Tail symbol on it, and white pants with combat boots emerging from the lacrima. He looked up, stretched, and started to jump around, yelling cheerily.

"I'm out. I'M OUT! HAHAHA!" Natsu said with tears forming in his eyes. "I BEAT YOU!"

"Salazar, is this really his soul...? It's dragon and demon-like but also... human?" Rowena said, baffled.

"He did say he was raised by a dragon and turned into a demon but was also human once so it makes sense… he is very interesting," Salazar responded as he watched Natsu kiss the ground in glee.

"Don't ever put me in another moving vehicle again! I was about to die ya'know!" Natsu fervently said. "Motion sickness is the worst!"

Rowena added another thing into the checklist of her head.

"You have work tomorrow." Rowena brought her hands around her hips and glared at Natsu. "Don't dilly dally or mess around. Hogwarts has to be clean for when the students come."

Natsu said, "Aye, sir!" and saluted out of habit, he noticed Godric sweatdropping behind her shoulder.

Helga walked up to the tall form of Natsu and she poked at his stomach. "Ya'know, you'd be scary for some of the children. You should probably change how you look. We have a few medicines for that if you need them."

Natsu blinked and thought back to three thousand years ago. "I've got it all settled, Helga," Natsu stated. "I know Transformation magic."

They furrowed their eyebrows as the man who just came out of the crystal was enveloped by a purple cloud of smoke and appeared to be akin to a normal human. His onyx eyes were the first things to be seen out of the cloud.

* * *

 **THIS IS LIKE THE 38TH TIME I'VE REDONE THIS CHAPTER! IT'S SO MUCH BETTER NOW!**

 **How is that for a first chapter? I still think that it is worse than the other chapters and it would only take a few minutes to read the next. (I wrote this remark about a half a year ago when I had something akin to three chapters, it now takes something close to an hour to read)**

 **Timeline**

 **X300 Natsu dies, Zeref researches, gets cursed, sends Natsu into future with Igneel**

 **X777 Natsu arrives into future goes into Fairy Tail**

 **X784 Tenrou islanders get stuck**

 **X791 Tenrou members go back,** **Natsu leaves after fight with Tartarus, and Igneel's death**

 **X792 Goes back to Fairy Tail while bringing people back, goes to war with Alvarez, learns he is END and brother of Zeref, regains END power, and kills Acnologia, Dragon of Apocalypse.**

 **X795 gets sealed into a lacrima**

 **X1120 Fairy Tail disbands Mavis' lacrima destroyed (she is dead)**

 **1000 CE Found in a shop by Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw**


	2. New Home

**I put Natsu into a soul form where it is the representation of a person's soul pretty much like an Animagus. In My "Soul Form" it is the representation of the person's soul but it is kind of clouded. You see, while in Harry potter, the ghosts are grey. For instance, Sir Nicholas he is grey but Natsu is colored but see through like ghosts.**

 **ALSO**

 **Natsu came to the school 2 months ago and has learned most of the secrets of the school in his spare time. Because in his soul form he is unable to sleep, has met the other teachers and pressured Godric into going to Diagon Alley. Rowena retold Natsu of what happened in the last 3 thousand years and he also was told about the base potions and herbs and stuff like that.**

 **I fixed the crap out of the first chapter! That's like the 30th redo of that chapter. I think it's fine now tho.**

 **Welcome to another crappy chapter 'cept this is wayyy shorter.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _2:00 AM. In Hogwarts' halls_

"This is booorrrinnnggggg!" Natsu whined out loud.

Natsu Dragneel, Great Demon Lord Dragneel, E.N.D, Salamander, also known as Flame Brain by Gray was bored. He himself after being stuck into a crystal for 3000 years had changed, but still had a child's heart. At the moment we have Natsu in a not-really-natural state of being bored. The cause was because he already, pretty much, murdered himself by getting everything for a class that he has to teach and because he was now in a 'Mavis-like' form.

In this stupid 'Soul form' that I, the writer, created, Natsu cannot sleep, he cannot eat, and he is now see-through. But on the bright side, his 'Soul body' is made of magic so he can still kick people's asses.

Natsu, instead of bothering the other professors at this un-Mavisly hour, decided to walk through the halls to examine the school, in preparation for an attack or just to find good spots that had good views of the sky or whatever. He had been doing this for hours on end BTW. Natsu's navy blue coat billowed behind him as he started to skip down the hall, his black sandles now making a *Clop* sound with each skip. Natsu turned his pink haired head when he heard a rumbling sound to the right of him. Natsu turned and looked curiously as a black door with tendrils of popping out and wood designs appeared out of the normally sandstone brick.

Natsu, being obviously intrigued, decided to open the doors, using the left golden handle. The room was brighter then the halls at night so Natsu's eyes had to adjust. When they did, Natsu was glad to have been bored. There was everything in there; chairs stacked to the ceiling, dressers of all different colors, a few broken brooms, tons of books, jewels, and lots of blankets everywhere. It was so cluttered that you could barely fit three people side by side in this maze of a room.

"Holy Mavis!" Natsu exclaimed.

He ran straight through the doors, not even bothering to close them, and started to run and play in the room. In Natsu's mind, this place would be a great place for hide-and-seek, and that is when Natsu's brain finally started to work. His thoughts, moments before, thought of food but, once he thought of the Great Hall, he thought of the giant structure that was in the middle of where the students would be eating. He had thought of his body.

 _'I could move my body in here!'_ Natsu exclaimed in his head.

Natsu ran back to the entrance and was starting to head to Godric's bedroom but gained just a small amount of decency and decided to do it in the morning.

* * *

 _Morning_

You could see Natsu running through the corridors to the Founder's rooms with the dawn sun in the windows yelling, "I found a room that we can hide my body in!"

"Will you shut up!" Salazar said while creeping his door open slightly. "It's 6 in the bloody morning!"

"Shut up Salazar, we're going to have to wake up at 5 once the kids show up," Helga said with her door fully open, showing her messy, childlike room and pyjamas.

Natsu finally stopped at their rooms, panting. "Follow me."

Salazar reluctantly followed after Godric as Helga took the lead, Rowena didn't want Helga to be alone, she'd probably accidentally get lost wherever Natsu wanted to take them to, so she followed along. When they were nearly halfway there, Natsu started to ramble on about all of the things in the room when Rowena intervened, saying, "I cannot believe I haven't thought of it sooner. That's the Room of Requirements."

"I really thought of a good idea for once! I'm all fired up! Oh wait... I'm going to need help moving my body will ya help me?" Natsu said, timidly.

* * *

 _A few more weeks passed_

Natsu was banging on Godric's black door at 8 AM saying, "Wake up! I wanna go to Diagon Alley and see the kids!"

"It's 8 in the morning! There won't be any kids there that early!" Godric said groggily in his pajamas, clearly being a night owl.

Natsu's face was right at the crack in the door now saying, "Nope there is going to be tons of parents like…"

Natsu now said in a higher pitched female-like voice, "We have to get there before the crowd. This school is in its first year, there are no hand me down books and there's are a limited supply of them!"

and in a lower voice... "Yes, son, this school is bound to be a success with all the smartest professors teaching there. You wouldn't want to be the only kid in class who doesn't have their books! Now let's get a move on."

"I would like to meet some admirers~…" Godric chuckled slightly, still laying on his bed with his nightcap.

Natsu then forcefully kicked down the door, even with it being locked, and said, "Let's go then." Natsu had a happy glint in his onyx eyes.

Godric muttered to himself, "If he can kick down doors like that then maybe we should put a spell on them just to be safe," And then said, "Can you shut the door, Professor Dragneel? I have to change into my robes."

Godric, with his rusty colored hair, had learned after the few weeks with being with him that Natsu had no self control and was oblivious to everything, so it didn't really surprise Godric when Natsu just kicked the door down.

"Sorry, Sorry," Natsu said with his right hand slightly scratching the back of his neck and face contorted into an impish grin. Godric slightly chuckled when Natsu picked the door up from the cold ground and placed it back into its rightful place. Godric then got up out of his golden colored bed sheets and went to change his clothing to his normal green cloak.

After Godric changed, he yawned, and opened the door to see Natsu with another childish grin on his face. Godric left the castle with a happily skipping, literal dragon slayer.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley_

"Awesome..." Natsu said, wide eyed while looking at all of the young wizards in the alleyway.

Some children had their faces smashed into a candy shop's window while others were packed into the book stores looking for their new Hogwarts books. Natsu looked at some kids literally drooling over a broom named Nimbus 999 **.**

Only a few older wizards were looking at the odd, blurry pink haired Natsu thinking, 'What kind of magic is that?' and literally no one was looking at Godric who was now sulking next to Natsu.

Natsu could tell he would have fun at school this year and many years to come. Looking at this alley and seeing everyone look different and behave differently truly reminded him of Fairy Tail, his old guild, his old friends, his old family, but then reminded him of what Makarov told him years and years ago~"It became saddening over the years to see my children live, change, and die. But when I see the love after their death it reminds me, don't look to the past. Only keep your eyes to the future and don't blame yourself for their mistakes because they are/were our family and they would want you to keep looking forward. Look ahead and move on.~"

Once he reminded himself of those words, he put a mental note in his head to write those words onto his classroom's chalkboard when he gets home, his new home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to show it to his new family.

* * *

 **In this chapter Natsu moves on with his new family into his new home, Hogwarts, and moves his body because everyone would be scared to see a half dead body in a crystal in the Great Hall, like seriously?**

 **I myself despite OCs and I read a review that this is a very OOC story with OC characters. I only have a few characters that I myself have created. They will disappear once I get to Harry Potters time. As for the OOCness Natsu and Lucy and Happy will still be the same crazy selves but Natsu will be smarter I guess.**


	3. At School

**Thank you.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

There were around fifty carriages being pulled by nothing. Only a few students, ones who have seen death, could notice that they were actually being pulled by horselike creatures named Thestrals. These creatures a only slightly larger than a regular horse and only come in a wide variety of colors such as black, grey, and white.

There were also a group of professors waiting to gather a years' worth of students and take a path to the school. The five professors who were going to take the first-years to fith-year students were in the order of Professor Dragneel, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin.

Natsu was the first one to the carriages. He yelled, "First year students, come with me!"

During this, the other Professors were waiting patiently... except for Mr. Salazar Slytherin. He kept muttering sayings like "Filthy Mudbloods, they can't be trusted." and the like. Which Natsu with his super hearing heard, but didn't pay attention to it because he heard him say it over one hundred times last month.

All of the students were getting out of their carriages and the shortest of the students walked up to Natsu. Natsu greeted them with a toothy smile on his face.

"Well then, let's go!" Natsu pumped his fist up and started walking into the forest, taking the longest path to the school.

The professors all did the same thing but each with their own special touch. Specifically, Salazar was nitpicking everything about his fith-year students and he didn't allow any student get near him without telling if they were pure-blood, half-blood, or mudblood. Salazar also took a different path then everyone else.

The seventh-years came in first, were told about the Sorting Hat, were sorted and put into their houses. Then, they awaited for the sixth-years that came in two minutes later. It was getting quite dark during this time.

When Professor Dragneel was in the forest, he was talking to the students and he could already tell he was going to have a strong connection with them. Natsu was ultimately a kid magnet and they all had smiles on their faces once they got to the Great Hall.

* * *

 _Great Hall_

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat called.

While each of the Professors were clapping timidly, Salazar's claps were louder than anyone else's. That was because he was the leader of the Slytherin House, Godric with Gryffindor house, Rowena with Ravenclaw house, and Helga with Hufflepuff house.

When the last kid of the second-years was sorted, Professor Dragneel opened the door with a grin on his face. The children around him also had smiles or smirks on their faces. As they all walked down the center aisle, Natsu told them to stop in front of the owl lectern in front of Rowena, she had been the one calling out the names of the students to get assessed by the Sorting Hat. Natsu broke off with them and made his way to his seat at the Professor's table.

The children had very little time to get stressed out about the "test". As soon as all of the students in the hall were quiet, Rowena began calling the names out.

"Kate Mage?" Rowena questioned while reading off the piece of yellow parchment.

A brown haired eleven year old girl with fair skin walked up to the Sorting Hat with pride and sat down.

The Sorting Hat took little time before speaking. "Great amount of courage and bravery but... you do have some... Faults so to speak. In connection with cake. You're a fairly gregarious person but also a hardworker. Also you aren't very sly and your bravery stands above it all. There's no denying that you're a GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed.

The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped but only died down once Rowena called the next name. "Clayton Took?"

A dirty blonde haired kid with pale skin walked up the two steps to the chair with a confident smirk. He sat down on the stool looking at the other students in front of him.

As soon as Rowena placed the Sorting Hat on Clayton's head, the Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Clayton ran up to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Kate and then turned back to the Sorting Hat.

"Gerrad Fox?"

A boy with dark brown hair with black tips walked up to the green stool. His skin was translucent and very pale, as if he hadn't seen light in days.

Gerrad's eyes weren't able to be seen underneath the cap. It completely engulfed his figure, much like the black Hogwarts issued cloak all of the students had been wearing.

The Sorting Hat needed no thought before it called out, "SLYTHERIN!" As expected, all of the Slytherin members clapped and the other houses clapped too, but much more quietly.

It took about ten minutes for all of the first-years to be sorted into their houses. After it was done though, Rowena retreated behind the Professor's table to get a drink while Godric moved in front of the golden owl lectern. The blond haired, red cloaked wizard was the one to make the announcements. He talked mainly about punishments, the House Cup, school Prefects, and Quidditch.

Rowena clapped her hands after the announcements and Godric was back behind the Professor's table. Less than a second later, many foodstuffs appeared on the tables. While all of the students all gasped, none of the professors did. They had gotten used to it, being at the school during the summer, preparing for the thousands of kids coming.

If Natsu had not been to the school months before and this were to be his first day, he would've acted like a kid and eaten all his heart desired. Things were different now, and eating was actually impossible now. Natsu had been struggling in his soul form, he was unable to sleep or eat and that took time to adjust to. He thanked Mavis that he was able to touch things and that everybody could see him though.

Natsu had an ample amount of unsolved problems and decided to think about them now instead of thinking about the hot and juicy steak to the right of him. He drowned out all of his surroundings and thought of two unsettling things. Salazar was... An unsettling character to be blunt. He just was a little... different than the other professors and Natsu could basically tell that something bad was going to happen in the future connected with him. And Lucy. He loved her and she loved him. The special Dragon art of *cough* made it so that their feelings were connected with the other. Natsu could clearly tell that Lucy was there, inside of his heart. He had been taught that when a mate dies, part of your soul gets ripped away but he didn't feel that. Lucy was there, she was alive, but sad, full of regret and pain.

He hated hurting others, he hated hurting his friends, Natsu began to berate himself and thought deeper. When Natsu thought about it more, it took over his entire being. Hopelessness was what filled him up and it became hard to breathe properly. _'I'm guilty, I'm guilty, I'm guilty,'_ were the words in his head. He couldn't think of anything more. Natsu hadn't noticed that he was scratching his arms raw and was losing control of his Transformation magic. He had been gaining dark crimson scales on his face and his canines were getting sharper by the second. Until Mr. Hall, the Astronomy Professor, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Professor Dragneel?" Mr. Hall asked.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his fellow professor before saying, "…Yeah, I was just... Thinking about something." Natsu quickly turned away, took a deep breath, and breathed out. His form changed back to normal but his eyes gained flakes of gold in them. Natsu rocked his body in his chair as he studied all of the students in the Great Hall.

Mr. Hall was a tall middle aged man that had brown hair that went to his shoulders. He had crystal blue eyes and was pale. He wore a green cloak with black pants and a black shirt underneath.

Mr. Hall turned back to his own meal and thought of Professor Dragneel's story which he learned of two and a half months ago. He knew what it was like to lose a daughter but to lose the one you have given yourself to for the rest of your life, definitely not. The other professors did not notice this exchange and neither did the students.

The professors ate in silence and the kids chatted merrily. When the feast was finished, the four founders gathered their houses up and brought them to their Common Rooms because the prefects would not be chosen for a while later.

The other professors left the Great Hall to their own chambers while Natsu went to stalk around the castle for a bit because his instincts were telling him something was going to happen. Natsu found himself in his own classroom.

* * *

 _Draconian Classroom_

The classroom of Draconian was one of the larger classrooms of Hogwarts and also one of the nicer. Natsu had lost all of his personal belongings when he got stuck into the lacrima and he was never able to see the graves of his guildmates either. The only thing that Natsu now owned was the clothing that he was actually wearing inside the crystal which is tattered and torn and would not be used in this period of time.

Natsu looked at his classroom before walking up to his black desk in the back of the room and sitting down on his black wooden chair. He looked at the twenty black student desks in front of him, to the bookshelf behind him, and to the windows that showed the stars.

When Natsu went up to the window and looked up at the stars, he gasped. Natsu's eyes reflected a constellation of Lucy's face and the face of Happy. Natsu's legs gave out underneath him, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt the world's weight on his shoulders and had nobody to share the burden with. His heart burned inside his chest and his throat closed up. He was sobbing before he knew he was on the ground. All of his protective barriers around his heart were broken, they had all been breached. He was sobbing so uncontrollably that his Transformation magic failed and he was left in his demon-dragon form that he never asked to be. he had never felt so alone in his entire life, not after Igneel, not after Fairy Fail disbanded, this was the worst moment...

The sobs which escaped through the cracks of the Draconian classroom door were unheard through the castle walls. Nobody heard his cries for help, all except one.

He got a hold of himself after an hour, he let a few stragglers out of his eyes before scoffing at himself.

"I'm so pathetic... Ne, Lucy?" Natsu asked the lonely air around him.

Without getting an answer, Natsu blinked a few times before slowly standing up. He wiped his tears using his right hand along with the snot which had come out of his nose. His eyes were visibly red when he finished his meltdown.

"It'll work out okay, right?" Natsu questioned.

Less than a second after Natsu asked that question, a bright, golden light appeared in front of him, near the window. Natsu's eyes gleamed when he put up a hand to shield his eyes but was still able to make out one human figure and an animal figure. When the light disappeared, the only thing left was a purple sphere lacrima which was floating in the air. As Natsu skeptically got closer, his eyes were able to make out small figures inside of the snow globe like object. And once Natsu was an arms length of the lacrima, he noticed that the lacrima was filled with all of the members of Fairy Tail. Natsu smelled the air and he smelled the girl he loved, Lucy. Natsu's frown curved upwards into a smile as he grabbed the purple lacrima and placed it onto his black teacher's desk. The pink haired Dragon Slayer hopped onto his spinny chair and brought his knees up to his face.

Natsu laid his chin onto his knees before he tapped the lacrima in front of him and smiled. A few moments later, Natsu could hear a voice coming from the purple crystal.

Natsu attentively stared at the lacrima in front of him and check out the surroundings. The message had been recorded in front of the Rainbow Sakura trees and Zeref's grave. Natsu could easily tell that the message had been recorded a few months after his "getting sealed" stage, many of the guild members who had gone missing later on were there, such as Erza and Gray. Lucy was nowhere to be seen in the video.

"Natsu…" It was Laxus saying this "… If you are hearing this, it means that you are alive and that I'm happy for you. I wish you happiness for your journey to come, but it will not come early. I am sure you know how long you were stuck in that lacrima and already know that we are dead."

Natsu's heart dropped for the third time that day, and felt tears threaten to fall again as he looked at the lacrima in front of him. Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy, Romeo, Jellal, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, even Guildarts was there. Natsu noticed that Wendy was finishing up a spell and that in front of the Zeref's grave, Natsu's black haired brother appeared.

"Natsu, I know myself that you are an idiot and that experience is firsthand…" The guildmembers lightly laughed at that "… but even you are able to understand what happened. We wish to tell you our regrets and to tell you that we are always watching over you. I am sure you have noticed that two of your Guild members are missing but rest assured, if you are truly watching this now, it means that they are alive and well, even if you were to wake up five thousand years after X795. After you got sealed, Lucy ran to the Celestial Spirit King to see if they could help get you unsealed. It's impossible even for them. But even if they couldn't get you out, they could help you not be lonely. The Celestial Spirit King offered to make Lucy and Happy celestial spirits but, in order for that to happen, the magic requires that they cannot return to Earthland for the next one thousand years. The Fairy Tail Guild decided that this was for the best so they agreed to the plan. Fairy Tail as a whole were the ones to think of this Goodbye lacrima though." Zeref smiled.

"Natsu, I am truly sorry for what fate has fallen upon you. It may even be worse than my four hundred years of immorality. I believe... No... This is all my fault because I had wished to revive you four hundred years ago. This journey may be very hard for you but unlike me, you have your friends with you, walking along the same path, side by side, all the way to the destination. If Igneel was here, he would say that he is proud of you. I myself cannot think of a brother that I could love more than you, Natsu. Good luck," Zeref said before disappearing into the air.

Mavis in her ghost form also appeared. "I thank you Natsu, for I do not care how much property damage you have caused or how stubborn you may be, I even wish to thank you for dying because you brought me Zeref. Yet, I became cursed and so did he, but we will always forgive you. I had a lot of fun with the guild and you and with everyone else. I hope you and Lucy will have fun," Mavis said.

"Natsu nii-san, I really love you and I hope that you will have a fun time with Lucy and Happy in the future. You shouldn't worry about me because I already lived out my life to the fullest with Romeo and Carla," Wendy said with her long blue hair flowing behind her.

"Natsu-nii, I will always thank you and Lucy all those years ago when you went to save my father at Mt. Hakobe. I am also very sorry that while the seven year timeskip will only hurt a little, being not able to see everyone else ever again will hurt much more. I am also sure that my father and Wakaba are looking down at you from heaven. I promise to treat your sister well also. Make sure you live your life to the fullest also, Natsu-nii, and have fun!" Romeo finished.

Lisanna then said, "Natsu, I always thought of you as a brother to look up to, much like Elfman, one that would protect me and you always did, well... almost always... but you still saved me later. I am truly happy that you have Lucy to stay by your side and I believe that you are the best together. Make sure to take care of our child Happy when I'm gone also. Bye, Natsu."

Natsu then heard yelps in the streets and looked to the corner of the lacrima and was astounded when he saw the Magic Council. The Chairman of the council who wore a black shirt and black cloak walked up to the Fairy Tailers and asked, "Is this Natsu Dragneel's to the future lacrima?"

"Yes," Levy, the blunette, said.

The chairman of the council cleared his throat as he took out a piece of paper and walked up to the lacrima before saying.

"The 'MIA' Natsu Dragneel shall be recognized as the #3 Wizard Saint forever. He has done many great deeds to the country of Fiore but has caused much damage to it as well. On the reasons for this is 1) Lullaby being stopped 2) Tower of Heaven destroyed 3) Oracion Seis stopped 4) Galuna Island 5) Grimoire Heart stopped 6) The Infinity Clock stopped 7) Stopping the dragons at Crocus 8) Safety of the celestial spirits 9) Tartarus stopped 10) The Dark Wizard Zeref's death 11) Acnologia's death. The Magic Council would offer a higher status but because Natsu is 'MIA' and because of the massive amount of property damage caused by him, that cannot be done," The council man then took out a Wizards Saint coat. It was a very dark red, almost black in appearance coat with a brighter red number "3" in the middle back. On the bottom was the words "Wizard Saint" and it was a little lighter red at the bottom. It also had a high collar and had one sleeve. He then gave it to Laxus.

The guild was completely aghast but understood how much good he had done. After the Magic Council moved to the side a bit, leaving room for the Fairy Tailers, a few moments of silence occurred and people on the street started to gather around the park.

Levy broke the silence by saying, "Natsu, I may have never talked to you much but I have talked to Lucy. Let's just say she talked about you A LOT. "Natsu this Natsu that" was what I heard all day from her. I truly believe that you are the best together, though. And I hope that if you get into trouble in the future that you will protect Lucy and Happy. If you've done it in the past, you should be able to do it in the future, right? Promise to protect them?" Levy said.

"Promise," Natsu said, smiling.

"Flame-brain," Gajeel said, "I regret not having a last fight with you, my rival. But I am thankful that you brought me to the guild, to Levy. I wish I could punch you in the face right now for being so stupid and getting yourself stuck in that lacrima. Best wishes, idiot," Gajeel said while Pantherlily stood in his battle form, nodding his head.

"Natsu, I never saw you very much but when you saw me, those were my worst moments. I hope you realize that I am now a changed man. I will even be thanking you even if I am to be sent to Hell after this for knocking the sense into me after the Tower of Heaven. Crime Sorciere and I have taken out many Dark Guilds and the Council has found us out. But they believe that we are to help. They said they'd release us of our crimes if we continued defeating Dark Guilds and we continued. I now have no crimes tied to my name and I will take on your promise not to make Erza cry. I hope you will have a happy future Natsu," Jellal said.

"Natsu, I will punish you if you were to get stuck into another lacrima!" Erza said sternly. "Remember all of the punishments. But I also wish for you to hit me. I believe that I have failed you, and failed to stop your darkness like mine with Jellal. But I will not look at this day and weep because you are a Fairy Tail wizard and must look to the future like all of us. So good luck, Natsu," Erza said. "Oh wait! If I look down from Heaven and see you wasting a strawberry cheesecake, I WILL KILL YOU!" Erza said as she turned fierce and had a glare that could kill.

Natsu lightly laughed hearing that.

"Squinty eyes. The same with Gajeel. I believe you worthy to be _my_ rival," Gray said while sneering. "But even if I don't want to admit it, I think of you as my brother and I would do anything for you. I wish we had a last rival fight but you can only run away from fate a few times and it looks like it has finally caught up to you. I am sure that all of us know that the guild will fall without you there but we already realized it and we know there is no way to fix it. Words of advice, Natsu, Don't be an idiot. Bye," Gray softly said.

Natsu took notice that many of the mages who had already said their speeches were softly crying, barely making a sound so that Natsu would be able to hear the other member's speeches.

"Juvia is sad that Non-love Rival and you will not be at the guild anymore. But Juvia is happy that because this lacrima got to you means that Lucy is alive and that you will be with her once more. Gray-sama expressed to me his sadness about losing you and it pains Juvia as well. Juvia wishes for you to look to the future as Juvia will as well," Juvia, the Rain Woman, said.

"Natsu, thanks for everything, you taught me how to handle a mass amount of property damage bills, how to never give up, and to know when to stop in a path and think _'Is this where I want to go.'_ I, We all know that you have a golden heart and nothing will ever change that. I am sure that this day will be the unannounced ending of Fairy Tail, an adventure that will never end, but even if the guild were to disband, your Fairy Tail marking will stay on your shoulder and your heart will stay the same. I wish that things could have turned out better, but fate did not choose it to do so," Laxus said.

"Since you will still have your mark, you will not be banished from Fairy Tail and will not need to do the ending ceremony, so I will also say my last words to you. Natsu, I admit that I was a selfish idiot back then before the seven year gap when I made the Battle of Fairy Tail during Fantasia. I wish to thank you and Gajeel for beating me to my senses when old man was dying. I will never regret coming to Tenrou Island and giving you my lightning. And I will never regret helping you out against Acnologia on Tenrou and after. Also I will never regret consuming the anti-magic particles during the fight against Tempester. I am sorry but we all must look to the future."

Laxus then put up his right hand and stuck out his pointer finger and thumb, making the symbol of Fairy Tail. The citizens on the streets around the Rainbow Sakura trees also put up their hand making the same symbol. Mavis, as well as the Magic Council did it too. While on the outside, Natsu was just barely holding onto his tears while sticking up his own Fairy Tail symbol.

"Congrats Natsu, now I will have to give this to Lucy so she can also give it to you also," Laxus said before walking up to the lacrima giving a large smile and shutting it off.

Natsu smiled and felt refreshed. He looked at the crystal for a few moments and saw another bright light. Following the bright light, he felt felt something on his shoulders akin to a lingering hand and a soft tail rubbing against his legs with a scent he hadn't smelled in years, Happy.

Another flash occurred which got rid of the touches, and Natsu stood up straight from his chair and took the Wizard Saint's coat off of his shoulders before tugging it on. He then grabbed the lacrima from his desk and put it on the center of his bookshelf for everyone to see. Natsu then calmly walked out of his classroom and strode the halls again, completely at peace.

* * *

 **Once again I despise OCs myself they will be gone in a few more chapters. Also sorry of OOCness the trio will still be lovable idiots.**

 **YOU MAY BE THINKING THAT GRAY, GAJEEL AND A FEW OTHERS IN HERE ARE OOC IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THINK OF THIS... IF YOU WERE TO LIVE WITH THESE PEOPLE FOR A NUMBER OF YEARS AND EVEN IF THEY DESPISED YOU, THEY WOULD STILL MISS YOU. THINK OF AQUARIUS DURING THE FIGHT AGAINST JACKAL. SHE SAID SHE HATED HER BUT WOULD STILL MISS HER. I am not screaming at you above. I put it in capitals for emphasis that it is important.**

 **Or you may be thinking _'Wouldn't the other professors see the body in the Great Hall during meals?'_ Let me first say, Great question. but second, to explain why they didn't see the body is because all of the professors were on vacation. After the professors got back they asked about Natsu and the founders said that he was a new teacher. And that he is a ghost that died.**

 **You may be wondering what about the magical signature and aura well even though Natsu hasn't used this magic much and the first time he did transfiguration magic or whatever (in the anime/ manga) he used up a lot of magical power but keep in mind that Natsu had 4 years after that training and regaining powers so Natsu literally has SOOO much magical power Natsu can keep his transformation up for about a day without resting. Let's just say in the months before the school opened Natsu practiced his transformation magic and now he is better at it** **.**

 **Criticize me. Bye.**


	4. Class

**I will take the suggestion of Xyami Sour and make it so that Natsu never fully tells his story but then Harry will find the Room of Requirement they or he will find Natsu's body in the room.**

 **As I had said in the first chapter I had destroyed Mavis' body and it turned into pure magic power. I will maybe make it in the future that her magic will come and form her body again and she will warn of danger.**

 **Thank you Ultima-Owner for giving me the name of Room of Requirements.**

 **Okay, I get that she just RANDOMLY appears. I'm sorry.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

Natsu looked outside of his classroom window, realizing that the sun was slowly coming up the horizon. It was a very bright pink, orange, and red color which was driving out the darkness in the west. Natsu smiled because today was the first actual day of school. He ascended from his black chair and headed towards the Great Hall.

Natsu went to the Great Hall and waited for the other professors to get there as he was the first one in. He sat to the left of Mr. Hall's chair to the left of the lectern. The professors quickly filed in and the students also came in later.

During the breakfast, Natsu did not eat or even make a move to grab the apples in a bowl to the light left of him, so some students were looking at him funny with confused faces, before looking back to their own food. Some students left before others while some stayed right before the You-Better-Be-In-Call-Bell rung.

* * *

 _First period w/ Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fifth-_ _years_

"Yo!" Natsu greeted his fifth-year class.

There were garbles of yeses around the room.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I will be your Draconian Professor here at Hogwarts," Natsu added with a smile. "I know that some of you do not want to learn at this place or rather learn at all, and that was the same with me. So, for the first day, it is QUESTION DAY! You, my students, ask me as many questions as ya want until it is time to go. I cannot have a fun day often because Erza will come back from the grave and throw me against this wall." Natsu gestured behind him.

"You bet." A ghastly figure of the scarlet Re-quip mage appeared but then disappeared in front of the class.

Natsu paled, retracted his hand, and then said, "Tell your name before ya ask your question, and yer supposed to put your hand up and wait for me to call on ya."

A timid blonde haired girl from Hufflepuff house raised her hand. Natsu then looked at her and nodded.

"Umm... my name is Sarah Blank and umm... why do you look like that and have pink hair?"

Natsu paled slightly, nobody noticed though, and regained his bearing before giving a small smile and lying through his teeth. "I am a ghost, and I was born with pink hair."

"You're dead!","A ghost?", and "YOU WERE BORN WITH PINK HAIR?!" were the various responses around the room.

Natsu remembered that Rowena said that even though they are raising the children that they can be swayed to become dark wizards and that if they were to find his body and destroy it, chaos would ensue.

"Yes, I died over three thousand years ago and I have been wondering around the world ever since, the four headmasters found me and offered me this job. Now, any more questions?"

Everyone's hand shot up.

Natsu noticed a small redhead Ravenclaw girl who threw her hand up.

"Yes?"

"My name is Jessica Green and what is that?" Jessica said as she pointed to the purple lacrima.

"Oh this? This is what we call a lacrima." Natsu picked if off of his desk and passed it to Jessica. "Lacrimas have many different uses. This lacrima is a Video Lacrima. It takes videos and yer able to play them back. There are also Communication Lacrimas for communication during present time and smaller lacrimas to put into magical pens."

"Who are these people in here?" Jessica said while puzzled.

"They are my guildmates or rather family," Natsu said with a smile.

"Why did they have all weird hair colors?" Jessica said.

"Who knows?" Natsu then took back his lacrima and placed it on his desk. "Any more questions?"

One of the boys in on the Ravenclaw side blurted out, "Did you have a girrrllllfrieeendd?"

Natsu blushed and lightly scratched his left cheek with his left hand's pointer finger.

"Yes, and actually she is a ghost also. She will always appear out of a golden light. I also have a cat named Happy and he is also a ghost. I love them both very much."

As if on cue, a bright light appeared. The students shielded their eyes as the bright light then disappeared. The students saw a blonde haired woman and a FLYING BLUE cat appear next to Natsu, their professor.

"Natsu!" The blue cat said as he slammed into Natsu, making him fall on his butt.

 _'Wait a second... SAID and FLYING?_ ' The students thought.

The woman who they assumed was Lucy was breathtakingly beautiful. She had her long blonde hair in a blue bow that was positioned on the right side of her head. She was wearing a dark red, almost black dress with long sleeves and open cuffs. Lucy was also wearing black boots.

Lucy looked at the students and said, "I am sorry that you have Natsu as a teacher, he is very much an idiot." She then bowed.

"OI!"

Lucy turned to Natsu whom was still being attacked by Happy and put her hands on her hips; she gained a glare and slowly walked to Natsu. The students were very confused during this exchange.

Natsu looked like he saw the great creator himself, there was sweat all over his face as he slowly nervously chuckled and put his hands up in a "I surrender position" as he looked at Lucy.

 _*Thump*_

 _*Thump*_

 _*Thump*_

Lucy slowly made her way to Natsu, towering over him. These moments lasted an entirety for the people in the room. Happy knew what was going on and retreated behind Natsu's desk.

"It's good to see you too, Luce?" Natsu nervously said.

"No more fun and games Natsu," She said before screaming so loud that the other professors teaching and students learning on the other side of school heard her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, NATSU! I KNOW YOU WERE TIRED BUT STILL YOU PROBABLY COULD HAVE ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FREAKING DIE AND MAKE THE GUILD GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS CRAP!"

 _*Kahhhhhh*_

A tumbleweed appeared in the room and also a light breeze appeared.

Natsu was as white as a blank sheet and so where the students.

Natsu was now deaf from the screaming and blood coming from his ears. Lucy, still pissed off, started yelling insults at Natsu.

* * *

 _Five minutes of insults later._

Lucy was out of breath after yelling for five minutes and sat on Natsu's chair behind his desk. While Natsu was still as white as a sheet of paper, the students regained their composure and one of them spoke up.

"Do you really love her?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, still in his sheet form and finally recovered from his deafness.

"Aye! They L-L-LOOOOVE each other!" Happy said while now flying around Natsu's head like a crow.

"Urusai you damn neko!" Lucy said.

Natsu slowly stood up, walked behind his desk and hugged Lucy from behind and kissed her cheek. Lucy blushed and turned her face away from the class.

"Any more questions?"

The classes stuck up both of their hands and were yelling out "Mr. Dragneel!", "Professor Dragneel" and stuff to get his attention.

One of the students was smart and yelled out, "HOW IS THERE A FLYING, TALKING CAT!"

* * *

 _2_ _nd_ _period with Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth-_ _years_

Natsu first explained that they were doing a question day and crap like that and a few students raised their hands.

"Yes?" was what Natsu said as he pointed to a brown haired male at the Slytherin part of the room.

"My name is Alexis Winter and this question is for her," Alexis said as he pointed to Lucy. "Was that your screaming earlier?"

Lucy took her head off of the desk and said, "Yes."

Alexis and the whole class paled instantly.

* * *

Just before lunch, the teachers gathered and Natsu told them of Lucy. The other classes before lunch mostly gave the same questions.

During lunch students were gossiping about Professor Dragneel and his girlfriend like crazy. Also during lunch, Lucy pulled up a chair between Mr. Hall and Natsu. She and Mr. Hall obviously hit it off.

Lucy was talking to Mr. Hall about Astrology while Natsu butted in every once and a while. But after five minutes of talking, Lucy then turned to Natsu and said. "Do you have any more paper, Natsu? I need some to keep going with my diary."

"Diary…?" Natsu said slowly before getting an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

 **In VERY shortened terms how to write a good story**

 **1\. Have a plot that you follow**

 **2\. Have descriptions**

 **3\. Don't do 200 words per chapter, do more.**

 **4\. Update often**

 **5\. Know spelling and grammar**

 **6\. Have correct spacing. Don't make a block of 500 words in one paragraph.**

 **7\. Know what you are talking about**

 **8\. Take time writing your story**

 **9\. Enjoy your story**

 **LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN MY PM INBOX OR JUST REVIEW IT TO ME. I GLADLY TAKE EVERYTHING.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Enter Harry Potter

**I by the request of Kai will not put author's notes in the middle of the text. When I finished a book yesterday I thought that I should change that and also by seeing Kai's request I thought it should be done.**

 **I am going to try and also make smaller authors notes because they add to the word count total of 2,500 minimum words per chapter.**

 **This chapter has a lot of hits of what is to come in the next future.**

 **I will NOT separate all of the Harry Potter books into different stories, meaning that for all of the Harry Potter books will all be under Like Yesterday. Unlike Fairy Tail Sorcerer's Stone where there will be a Fairy Tail Prisoner of Azkaban and stuff** **.**

 **When I say I despise OCs I mean that I hate them as the main character or side character. I am completely fine with an OC in just 1 chapter.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 **Flashback End.**

Natsu lazily had his elbows on his desk with his face being cupped by them while looking at the book in front of him. He hadn't changed much over the years and was still wearing his red wizard saint coat, black loose fitting pants, but now adorned a black t-shirt. He was now even more faded than when he first came out of his body but he still was colored in.

Natsu sighed he stood up and stretched his arms. "There is too much work! Tom is being such an asshole!"

Natsu heard a knock at his door and he closed his picture book.

"Nani?" Natsu said while looking at the door.

Out emerged from the door was an older woman, she wore forest green robes, a cliché witch's hat, and dark forest green flats. She also had a pair of glasses, brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, and had an urgent look on her face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor Dragneel, but you, Professor Heartfilia, and Mr. Rubeus are needed in the Headmaster's office immediately," she said.

Natsu shook his head quickly, turned around to his very cluttered desk, and picked up his wand before running out the door. He slammed his black door behind him.

* * *

 _Astronomy Tower_

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he banged on the dark brown door very loudly. "There is an emergency, please get out here now!"

 _'What could have happened?'_ thought Lucy as she put down her second-year Astronomy books onto her desk. Lucy then grabbed her wand, golden keys, and ran to the door, opened it, and was greeted with a serious faced Natsu.

Lucy had also barely changed after the one thousand year difference. She now wore a large ball gown dress with pillows of red clouds on it. This dress also had the same alligator cuffs and she still wore black boots.

They all ran together outside to the little hut next to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

 _Just outside of the Forbidden Forest_

Natsu couldn't help but kick down the door and yell, "GET OUT HERE BRAT! THE OLDER BRAT NEEDS US IN HIS OFFICE! AND IF YA DON'T GET OUT HERE, THE PUNISHMENT GAME WILL COMMENCE!"

"Okay, Okay! Just give me a second will ya?" Hagrid slowly said while a little pale.

Hagrid was a giant. He had a curly head of hair and a long scraggy beard. He wore layers of clothing such as a black t-shirt as his inside layer and a long dirty, brown trench coat as his outside layer.

Since Hagrid was taking a whole minute to get out of his chair, Natsu walked over to him and started pulling him by the ear, like a child to be punished, all the way to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

 _In the Headmaster's Office_

The door was kicked open by Natsu and out emerged Mrs. Dragneel, the Professor of Astronomy, and a scared Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.

Natsu looked around the circular room and saw that Headmaster Dumbledore was standing behind his desk with a plain expression on his face, his eyes were no longer twinkling.

Headmaster Dumbledore or known as "Older Brat" by Natsu had on a light grey, almost blue cloak. He had a long silver beard and white hair that stopped below his shoulders. He adorned a long nose that most likely was broken a few times, half-moon glasses, and more wrinkles than Professor McGonagall.

"What do you need us for, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Lucy's face clearly showed her concern.

"There has been another attack," Dumbledore calmly said. "and it involves the ones we hold most dear."

Natsu dipped his head down allowing his pink, faded locks to shadow his eyes. "What has Tom done now?"

"I can only show you. Hagrid, I want you to carefully go to Lily and James Potter's home and check the damage."

Natsu and Lucy gasped. They both had a special relationship with the Potters they both believed they were the nicest of students, maybe James was mischievous sometimes but he was still a fine student, along with Quidditch too.

"Professor Dragneel, Professor Heartfilia, and Rubeus you shouldn't worry, the young Harry Potter is not dead," Headmaster Dumbledore said, "Also my sources say that Voldemort has disappeared."

"What!" They all exclaimed.

"Professor McGonagall and I will be waiting at 4 Privet Drive for Harry and you other two may say your goodbyes."

"Oh no…" Lucy whimpered. Natsu made all of the expression on his face disappear and he grabbed his wife's hand as he walked out.

Hagrid started crying like a baby and went out to an unknown transportation device, heading toward the Potter's Residence.

* * *

 _At The Potter's Residence_

A figure dressed in darkness appeared and shot to the ground. He straightened his back and slowly, putting one foot in front of the other, walked up to the door.

The house was two stories with broken windows on the second floor. The door looked like it was halfway off the hinges. As he went into the house he could only hear the roaring of his blood in his ears. Once he got to the stairs he saw to corpse of James Potter and quickly looked away. As the black cloaked figure slowly went up the steps the whole event had taken ten seconds, but for him it had taken hours in slow motion.

Once he got to the top step and looked up from his feet, he saw that the door was in the corner of the room with a corpse in front of a crib which held a crying baby. It was Lily and Harry. He couldn't help but break down by seeing his childhood love. He wrapped Lily up in his arms and cried.

A few minutes later, he heard a sound above the house which signaled that someone else was here. The figure quickly jumped out of the window and turned to darkness again.

A few minutes later, Hagrid appeared. Once he got off of his mysterious form of transportation, he took a deep breath while looking at the house. But when he saw the bodies he started bawling like a baby, again.

Once Hagrid walked up the stairs he saw Lily and Harry. Harry was crying and wailing in his crib whilst in front of him his dead mother lay, paralyzed. Hagrid took out a baby blue blanket out from his dirty, brown trench coat and picked up Harry. When Natsu and Lucy first appeared, Natsu's eyes widened but narrowed as he walked through the broken door.

Hagrid heard slow footsteps going up the steps and it revealed to be Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. Natsu had a cold look with no emotion flowing in his squinted, multicolored eyes while Lucy had tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"This is terrible…" Natsu said slowly while looking at the room. "I am so sorry Hagrid, this should never have happened. We should clean up and get out. Headmaster Dumbledore will think we are dawdling if we take any more time. Also just before we departed Dumbledore said that a few people will come over to remove the c-c-corpses."

They all slowly nodded. Hagrid wrapped the blanket around Harry and descended down the stairs first. Lucy gave one last look to the corpse of Lily and James Potter before sobbing again and walking out of the house.

When the two were out of the house, Natsu turned to lighting while Lucy turned to the Celestial Realm and went back to Earthland to the street. When Hagrid was out of there he saw a man with slick black hair on a motorcycle in front of him.

"S-Sirius?" Hagrid stuttered.

All the while a certain figure was flying towards Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Privet Drive_

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were both waiting for the four people to arrive. Dumbledore had used a little lighter looking thing to take the lights out of the streetlamps and in the distance cheering was heard.

Dumbledore sighed while thinking, 'Gossip sure spreads around fast.'

The two both looked up when they heard a *VVVRRRRRRUUUUMMMMM* sound and saw a giant riding a peculiar motorcycle with a passenger cart.

*SCREEEEECH*

Hagrid got off of his motorcycle and turned to the passenger cart and took out Harry wrapped up in the blanket. Hagrid walked up to Dumbledore with tears in his eyes and gave Harry to him.

Two bright flashes occurred and two figures appeared next to Dumbledore.

"Why is Harry going to a muggle home?" Professor Dragneel asked.

"I agree," Professor McGonagall said, "This boy will be legend, no one will not know his name."

"I could eh, adopt 'em ya know," Hagrid offered.

"We cannot do that Professor Dragneel, Minerva, and Hagrid. It is far better him not living close to that and anyways these people are his actual family."

"They are the worst kind of muggles, I have watched them all day. He will be treated like a disgrace!" Professor McGonagall said.

"It is law. We must," Headmaster Dumbledore said.

The six of them walked to the door of number 4 Privet Drive and the other five could only watch and cry as Dumbledore gingerly placed Harry on the doorstep. Albus then put his finger on the lightning bolt scar for a moment and said, "We will be expecting great things from you, Harry Potter." and took a letter out form his cloak and placed it on Harry's chest.

"We shouldn't worry, it isn't really goodbye is it?" Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face whilst looking at the other workers at Hogwarts.

All of them retreated back to Hogwarts but not before giving another glance to the boy who lived.

"I am so sorry Harry." A lone tear fell.

* * *

 _Back at Hogwarts_

All of the professors were at their dining table in the Great Hall. Most of the professors were clanking glasses of wine with one another but people who had to see the corpses and transport Harry had glum expressions on their faces. Almost at the end of their meal, Natsu heard something, a knock on the door.

He got up from his seat and ignored the questions coming from behind him, he was only focusing on a voice, one voice. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it very slowly. Natsu grabbed his wand inside of his coat while doing that and gasped when he saw who was outside.

It was a man with a very pale completion. He had a large bent nose, black greasy hair, black cloak, black pants, and black dress shoes.

Natsu smiled as he said, "Snape-san?"

* * *

 _Many years later at the Dursley's Residence_

Harry woke to the sound of loud banging coming from his bedroom door, otherwise known as the Dursley's broom closet door.

"Get Up!"

*BANG BANG BANG*

Harry rose slightly from his bed and turned on the light above him.

Harry lives in the small, tight broom closet underneath the stairs. Harry was treated like a nuisance in the home that he was reluctantly adopted into ten and a half years ago. He had gotten all of the hand me down, oversized, dirty clothes from his cousin, Dudley, who was treated like a king in his castle. Also there were no pictures of Harry anywhere around the house, almost as if he didn't exist.

*STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP*

Dudley, the fat cousin of Harry, came running down the stairs from the second floor and started running back up again, he barely did any exercise other than when he was with his gang, punching and hitting Harry, or running up and down the stairs allowing dust to fall in the broom closet where Harry did his daily affairs.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! GAHAHAHAHA!"

Harry rose fully from his bed, grabbed his circular glasses and opened his dark brown door to make way to the kitchen, only to be pushed and thrown back by Dudley.

"GAHAHAHAH!"

Dudley then proceeded to run to the half kitchen half living room while Harry slowly walked over there.

Harry wore a large dirty blue plaid shirt and loose black jeans. He had circular broken glasses fixed by tape above the nose and a mop of black hair. He also has a lightning shaped scar on the right part of his forehead.

Dudley wore a clean light blue tight fitted extra large t-shirt and had on a pair of khakis.

When Harry looked at the living room and he just rolled his eyes. Dudley was everything for the Dursley's so of course they would buy "their little pumpkin" many MANY presents.

"How many are there?" Dudley said in the middle of the living room.

Mr. Dursley looked up from his newspaper and said, "Thirty six, I counted them myself."

Mr. Dursley, otherwise known as Vernon Dursley, was a very fat fellow. He had a large nose, large moustache with curled ends, pink skin, black pants and suit and tie.

"Thirty six," Dudley tested on his mouth. "BUT LAST YEAR I HAD THIRTY SEVEN!" Dudley now had a bright red face of rage. He started to grab his presents and throw them on the floor like a two year old.

"Oh! It's okay my little pumpkin, how about we buy you two new presents this year?" Mrs. Dursley said while walking up to him, kneeling down to make his eyes parallel with hers and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Does that sound alright to you? And how about a trip to the Zoo?"

Mrs. Dursley otherwise known as Petunia Dursley was a very tall and thin woman. She had curly brown hair on her head, a floral pattern apron, with a pink half thigh ending dress underneath. She had hollow cheeks and usually had a scowl on her face.

"Okay," Dudley said.

The fit of rage of Dudley was calmed down in less than two minutes, as always. Mr. Dursley then whispered something to Petunia, his wife, and she paled.

Harry grabbed an orange from the refrigerator and looked at the living room to see the three looking at him.

"What?" Harry said.

"You, boy, will be coming with us to the Zoo and I don't want any funny business at all. I am warning you," Vernon said.

Harry backtracked, "What?"

"Your babysitter has a broken leg," Mr. Dursley said, "She is unable to care for you so Dudley, you, and his friends are all going to the Zoo together."

Harry dropped his orange.

"PICK THAT UP!"

* * *

 _At the Zoo_

Harry had the best day of his life at the Zoo to put it lightly. The ice-cream man gave Harry a chocolate ice-cream cone with two scoops and when Dudley didn't want to finish his pineapple flavored cone, Harry also got it. The buddies of Dudley also didn't bother Harry today either and they left early. But Harry didn't know that his fun would be cut short once he went to the Reptile Exhibit.

 _At the Reptile Exhibit_

The Harry was lazily putting his elbows on the rails in front of the glass of the Python Exhibit while Dudley had his fat face pressed up against the glass.

"Why won't it move?" Dudley asked.

Vernon came up from behind Dudley and banged his hand against the glass and said, "Move."

"Quiet he is asleep!" Harry hissed.

Vernon gave Harry a death stare and walked away along with Petunia.

"This is BOOOORING!" Dudley said before walking away with his father.

"I am sorry about him, he has no patience and doesn't know about lying around all day," Harry said while shaking his head no at the python.

The python then opened its eyes and slowly rose up and starting staring at Harry.

"Can you hear me?" Harry slowly asked.

The python shook its head up and down while Harry's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. The python then started moving towards Harry but Harry was now on the ground from being pushed by Dudley.

"Mummy look it's moving!" Dudley said while putting his face up against the glass again.

Harry had enough and glared at Dudley. The glass disappeared from the front of the exhibit, allowing Dudley to fall over the railing and into the python's bathwater. The snake then slithered its way out of the cage into the walkway leading out of the building. The snake turned towards Harry and said, "Thankssss."

"Don't mention it," Harry replied while still on the ground.

The python then slithered out of the building which made the people attending the Zoo yell out, "SNAKE!" and "AHHHHH!"

Harry then turned his attention back to the Python Exhibit where banging was heard.

"MUMMY HELP ME!" Dudley was the one banging on the glass from the inside while Petunia was banging on the glass from the outside, mirroring her son's movements.

Harry couldn't help but laugh but soon stopped when he saw the glare that Vernon was giving him. Harry was then grabbed by Vernon and thrown in the car while they went out to search for someone to get Dudley out of the python cage.

* * *

 _Back at the Dursley's Residence_

The oak door was kicked open by a furious Mr. Dursley holding Harry's ear. Mr. Dursley pulled Harry aside to the bottom of the stairs to allow Mrs. Dursley and a blanket covered Dudley into the kitchen.

"What did you do, boy!" Vernon half yelled.

"I don't know!" Harry replied. "It was like magic, one second the glass was there and the other it was gone!"

"There _is NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!_ " Vernon screamed in Harry's ear. Vernon then pulled Harry to the broom closet underneath the stairs and threw him in. Mr. Dursley then locked it and opened an envelope sized hole and said, "No meals for a week!" and slammed that too.

* * *

 _Later_

"Harry get the mail!" Mrs. Dursley said or rather demanded.

Harry got up from eating his meal of scrambled eggs and sausage and went to the door. Harry shuffled through them as he walked back to the kitchen table. He widened his eyes once he read the title of the third letter. He placed two of the letters in front of Mr. Dursley who was reading the newspaper and held the last remaining letter in front of his face, as if to see if he was not blind and reading it correctly.

"HEY, LOOK HARRY'S GOT A LETTER!" Dudley said while snatching the letter from Harry's hand and putting it to his own face.

"Who would be writing to _you_?" Mr. Dursley said while putting his newspaper down and grabbing the letter from Dudley.

By now Petunia came out of the kitchen and stood behind her husband. The two gasped when the overturned the letter.

~ _From Professor Dumbledore~ and ~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~_ were a few of the words on the letter. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other before looking at Harry who had an innocent face.

Vernon ripped up the letter and threw it in the trash while Petunia opened the broom closet underneath the stairs and shoved Harry it.

* * *

 **You may have been smart and noticed that in the last chapter I addressed Lucy as Natsu's girlfriend and now I have addressed Lucy as Mrs. Dragneel. I will most likely explain the wedding once Harry gets to Hogwarts and Natsu has a 1,000 years at the school party.**

 **I know what I am going to do for the ending of Like Yesterday :) but when I realized how slow I was doing these chapters I thought 'This is going to take maybe a year to finish.' I would try and write 5,000 word chapters every week but that would most likely be impossible with school and stuff. Also if I were to do 5,000 word chapters then the quality and ideas that I have would be lowered. It is really hard to fit in a character that doesn't belong in another story into a story.**

 **If this story were to roll into the summer you should maybe expect more updates but not every day or every 2 or 3 days.**

 **What do you think about my story? Do you want me to add an event? Tell me about it in the reviews.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Hagrid and Harry

**If I cut my story off right in between a main part then I will maybe do a little /previous thing**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, or any of the other real item things on this story, nor Jaws.**

 **I'm obsessed with black pants. Literally I think that I have made all of the characters in this story wear black pants, except Dumbledore or any female (yet).**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

" _HEY, LOOK HARRY GOT A LETTER!" Dudley said while snatching the letter from Harry's hand and putting it to his own face._

" _Who would be writing to you?" Mr. Dursley said while putting his newspaper down and grabbing the letter from Dudley._

 _By now Petunia came out from the kitchen and stood behind her husband. The two gasped when they overturned the letter._

 _~From Professor Dumbledore~ and ~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~ were a few of the words on the letter. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other before looking at Harry who had an innocent face._

 _Vernon ripped up the letter and threw it in the trash whilst Petunia opened the broom closet underneath the stairs and shoved Harry in._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

Mail had come every day except Sunday for the Dursley's and every other family. So when every day, more and more mail for Harry came, Vernon was losing his mind. He now was using the letters as fire starters in the chimney, and yesterday drilled a piece of wood on the mail slot on the door.

Many times during this week, owls would fly onto their lawn, roof, or on Vernon's car stopping him from going to work. Harry was not allowed out of his closet but it was unlocked so he witnessed these events. When Sunday came around, Harry was now finally allowed out of his broom closet.

* * *

 _Sunday_

Harry was wearing an old tattered red plaid t-shirt and old black pants. He was cooking scrambled eggs on the stove at the moment.

Vernon was wearing a tan suit with a white shirt underneath, black tie that looked like it was choking his neck, he was also wearing black pants. He and his fat self were reading the newspaper on the kitchen table waiting for Harry to finish serving breakfast.

Petunia was wearing another short dress but was now a deep crimson red color. She didn't have any makeup on because she was too stressed out with the letters.

Dudley, the fat child, was getting a Coca~Cola out from the refridgerator and running to the kitchen table with the pop in the glass spilling on the floor, not minding that Harry would have to clean it up later. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, with black socks, playing a ninja game.

Harry was now serving bacon and eggs at the table. Vernon had a smile on his face for once and made eye contact with Harry.

"Do you know what day it is?" Vernon said.

"It is Sunday, sir," Harry replied.

"Do you know why Sundays are the best?"

"Because there is no post on Sundays."

"Right you are Harry!" Vernon now had a gleeful face and lightly laughing.

Harry went back to serving the Dursleys, finished, and went to the window. When he opened the curtains he saw fifty or more owls on _ONLY_ their lawn. Harry's eyes widened the size of dinner plates and shut the curtain when he heard a rumbling sound.

*DDDDUUUUUUMMMMM*

The whole house was shaking; a few vases and pictures of Dudley fell off of the wall and shattered on the floor. The table and couches were also swaying from side to side. Harry dropped the glass plate resulting in a shattering sound.

*CRRASSSH*

*FT FT FTFTFTFT*

A letter flew out of chimney and was somehow caught by Vernon. Vernon saw the same letter from days before. He couldn't say anything after he saw it because more and more letters came flying out. Hundreds and hundreds of the same Hogwarts letters were flying into the room and falling down upon them. Harry snapped out of his daze and jumped on the couch to grab one but Vernon noticed this and started to run after him.

Too late.

Harry had jumped up and caught one of the letters flying down and jumped off of the couch. Vernon and Petunia were now barreling down into the hallway to the broom closet while Dudley was picking his nose in the living room.

As Harry was still trying to unlock his door but Petunia and Vernon appeared and Vernon tackled Harry. Vernon, now death holding Harry trying to take the letter out of his hand, started growling like a ferocious animal. Petunia now stopped at the end of the hallway by the kitchen and put a hand up covering her mouth.

Dudley now, hearing the growl, got confused and walked to the hallway, and hugged his mother whilst looking that the fight. Harry was kicking and scratching with all his might holding onto the letter while Vernon was growling and throwing Harry up and down squeezing him to death.

"THAT'S IT WE ARE GOING AWAY!" Vernon screamed.

* * *

 _Little later than sunset_

Sometime later, Vernon won the fight and got the letter. After that, he grabbed a small amount of food, money, a few blankets, and the car keys. He threw Harry into his car while Petunia went into the passenger's seat and Dudley went into the back next to Harry.

They drove for hours, occasionally Vernon would make a U-turn and go the other way, but that made the ride more confusing. They had stopped at a hotel once, but never slept there, Vernon only drove there to get information and a few Fruitables and Chips-a-hoy as food.

It was now dark but still not horrible and Vernon drove to the sea. There were a few fishing boats left in the harbor and only a few people tending to their ships.

"Excuse me sir but can you take me to _The Peak_?" Vernon said to one of the fisherman.

The fisherman then paled and said, "No." he shyly turned away back to his ship out of fear.

Vernon tried the same with the other fisherman and got the same answer, they were now on the last one. The man had a boat with the name ORCA II.

Vernon sighed thinking that this trip was wasted but he still asked the last fisherman, "Please sir! Can you take us to _The Peak_?"

One of the men with red hair and a red scraggily beard walked up and asked, "Why do you want to go there?"

"Uh, for a family trip." Vernon quickly lied while gesturing to the three people behind him.

"We were planning on going there too. I heard that there was a large fish in the waters there," The fisherman then said.

Vernon let his jaw drop a little. "Will you take us?" he hopefully said.

"Sure, my name is Matt Hooper and that…" Matt gestured behind him, to the man smoking on a cigar, with high kakihs, blue dress shirt, glasses, and short brown hair "is Martin Brody."

* * *

 _Sometime later_

The fishermen then had to abandon the family on _The Peak_ because of a major thunderstorm that quickly rolled in, It wasn't like the two older Dursleys cared anyways. Dudley slept on the couch while Vernon and Petunia were sleeping on an old queen sized bed upstairs. Harry was on the floor holding up his head with one of his hands and the other drawing a fake birthday cake in the ash covered floor. Harry looked at Dudley's watch; it was now 11:59 and thirty seconds, only a half a minute to Harry's birthday.

Once Harry finished drawing his birthday cake it was a few seconds till midnight. He quietly said, "Make a wish Harry." and blew out the candles just as Dudley's watch started beeping.

*BANG*

A large bang shook the door. Petunia and Vernon were awoken by this and Dudley too. Harry immediately shot up and hid behind the fireplace. Vernon got up and went to go grab a rifle. Dudley scrambled up off of the couch and put his back facing the table behind the side of the couch facing the door. Vernon held his rifle and aimed it towards the door from the stairs, Petunia with her hair in pink curlers and in a night gown hid behind her husband. No one bothered to change to their normal clothes because right now, they were fearing for their lives.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Each time the door banged, the lightning outside struck and the thunder rumbled. It was a truly a horror movie scene. After the last bang, the door flew off of its hinges and fell on the floor. Stood outside the door was a giant. The same giant known as Hagrid that took Harry from his house ten and half years ago.

Lightning stuck one last time, and it made the body of Hagrid, completely black. When the lightning stopped, they were all very terrified and confused by the humble and happy look in his face. He was maybe seven to eight feet tall, he had a dark brown old trench coat and a few layers of clothing on, he was also wearing black pants and large worn black shoes.

"Sorry 'bout that," The giant said.

Hagrid then slowly walked to the moth eaten couch and didn't mind the terrified gazes of the Dursleys. He grabbed something out of his tattered brown trench coat and pointed it in front of him. From the tip of the pink umbrella, fire appeared and it ignited the fireplace.

He turned his head to the fat Dursley wearing blue striped pajamas. "Hello there Harry!" he said.

From the other side of the fireplace, Harry got scared. Dudley quickly looked at Harry and back at the giant. "I-I'm not Harry."

"I-I am," Harry said while walking out of his hiding place.

"Of course you are! Come on have a seat," Hagrid said while gesturing to the empty spot on the couch.

"Um..." Harry nervously walked to the giant and sat down.

"Oh! Wait a moment," Hagrid put a hand in his coat and dug around for a bit, "Here it is. I'm sorry if I might have sat on it a bit." And pulled out a small white box with a red ribbon around it.

Harry grabbed it and looked confusedly at it. Harry then undid the ribbon and opened the box. It was a nicely decorated chocolate cake, with the words _~Happy Birthday Harry~_ written on it.

"Me and Mrs. Dragneel baked it. If you could have seen the glare Mr. Dragneel was sending me… anywho it's not every day that you turn eleven, right?" Hagrid said.

Harry looked up from his present and said "Who are you?"

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid looked at Harry confusedly. "Of course you know all about Hogwarts."

"No, what is a Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"Blimey Harry, don't you ask where your parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?"

"You're a wizard, Harry."

Harry's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and he never felt so awake. "I'm a what?"

"You're a wizard, and a really good one at that."

"But I can't be a wizard. I'm Harry, just Harry."

"Well then, _Just Harry_ , what about that scar on your head. It only comes from a powerful curse that _you, only you_ have survived." Harry gave up on understanding and said, "Why are you here?"

"To give you this." Hagrid pulled out another thing from his coat and this time it was a letter.

Harry first put the cake on the table which Dudley was holding onto and then grabbed the letter, and looked at Vernon who still had his musket locked, loaded, and aimed onto Hagrid.

Harry broke the red Hogwarts seal, opened the letter and read it out loud, "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"

Vernon yelled, "I WILL NOT HAVE A CRACK HEADDED OLD MAN TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!"

Harry gasped at the word 'magic' and blew up, "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND NEVER TOLD ME!"

Petunia scoffed and from behind her husband said, "Of course we knew. And we wouldn't have gotten stuck with you if my sister hadn't gotten blown up."

"Blown up?" Harry said slowly. "BLOWN UP? YOU SAID MY FAMILY DIED IN A CAR CRASH!"

"A CAR CRASH!" Hagrid stood up. "A CAR CRASH KILLED LILY AND JAMES POTTER? WHAT A SCANDEL!"

"We promised that we would put a stop to all of this!" Petunia said. "I knew that when we found you on our doorstep ten and a half years ago that you would be just abnormal as your mother and that kid in the tree!"

Arguments kept flying across the room but Dudley didn't pay a mind. When Vernon yelled, "HE WILL NOT LEAVE TO THAT SCHOOL AND CRACK HEADDED OLD MAN!" He crossed the invisible line.

Hagrid stormed towards the fat man on the stairs. He said in a deadly calm voice as he pointed his umbrella at Vernon's fat chest. " _Never, insult, Headmaster Dumbledore in front of me._ " He then put his other hand out and easily twisted the musket barrel up towards the second floor. Vernon, out of fear, shot the gun and the bullet followed the barrel.

*OMNOMNOMOMNOM*

Hagrid shot a glance to the sound of gnawing and saw the blue striped pajama wearing fat kid from before with his back turned to Hagrid eating Harry's birthday cake with his bare hands.

Hagrid shifted his umbrella and give it a light whirl. A white light shot out of it and then a small pink pig's tail shot out of Dudley's bottom.

"AHHHHH!" Dudley and Petunia started screaming. Petunia ran down the stairs to comfort her little child while Vernon gave a glare to Hagrid but then retreated to his child. Harry laughed at his cousin's new tail. Hagrid started walking to the door and shot a look back at Harry. "Would you like to go or stay here with these idiots?"

"Aye Sir!" Harry said saluting. He then ran out the door to Hagrid.

"Oh and Harry? Don't tell that I used magic outside of school."

* * *

 _London_

Hagrid and Harry were walking down the streets of London. Many passerby were giving Hagrid stares, while Hagrid responded with saying, "What're yew lookin' at?"

There was a comfortable silence between the giant and Harry. And Harry was thinking of what inspired this morning, the entire conversation going over and over again. But then he remembered one sentence and asked "Hagrid, You talked about a Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel before? Who are they?"

Hagrid looked at Harry with a confused look on his face. And then it turned to a look of understanding. "Oh yeah Harry, I forgot about you never knew about magic. Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel are both professors at Hogwarts. Mr. Dragneel is the Professor of Draconian and Mrs. Dragneel is Professor of Astronomy. Not many people don't know their names like yours or Dumbledore's."

"They care for the students of Hogwarts as their own family…" Hagrid started sniffling. "It's too bad they can't have a family on their own."

Harry got a little sentimental for the tall guy he met a few hours ago and cast down his gaze but still asked "Why can't they have a child?"

"Because they're both ghosts." Hagrid now got over his sobbing scene and talked as normal. "Apparently they died over four thousand years ago but Mr. Dragneel was found by the four founders of Hogwarts and brought him in one thousand years ago. Mrs. Dragneel appeared a few months later and stayed at Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes bulged out and started to blurt out, "THEY'RE G-" but then stopped himself and whispered, "They're ghosts!? And they've been walking around for four thousand years!" The first initial half sentence gained a few stares from the passerbys but they soon went back to their own work.

"Yup, uh Harry will ya read off yer supply list now, we can talk 'bout this later."

"Yeah," Harry then took out his acceptance letter from his pocket and began reading off the list of supplies.

* * *

 **Yo! I'm going to end it off here. While reading this I just noticed how many OCs there are. Fear not, they will be forever gone because we actually got into the story now.**

 **This chapter was mostly just repeat of information about Natsu and Lucy are married, they are professors, and BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

 **Bye.**


	7. Diagon Alley

**Yo everybody! I bet that a few people are right here reading this and asking "Should I follow this story?" I would like to reply to that and say "Yes" I have read many fanfictions about Natsu being Professor of Draconian and read most of the endings or at least until they have been updating. This story is wayyy different than those and I promise you WILL be crying at the end.**

 **If I don't put any descriptions that means I don't want to. If you PM me saying "Who is that?" Or anything like "You didn't put a description here." Then that means it was meant to be that way. I am doing it purposefully. It is not every day that you see a misspelled word in my fanfic.**

 **I have a list of the plot twists I will make but I still need to pinpoint exactly when they should occur. But 1 plot twist is going to start now. When I say plot twist I mean something that strays from HP original plot or events with Natsu and Lucy.**

 **I will start using those line breaks from now on. I think they help.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _Time Unknown, Place Unknown, With Who Unknown_

A lone figure with a dark cloak was walking through a clearing. Darkness appeared around the figure and the figure then walked slowly into the dense oak tree woods. First the darkness whipped around the figure, wind appeared, blowing the tree's leaves off the branches. Then the darkness started growing, it swirled around the figure and formed a circle.

*ppppPPPPPTTTTTT*

The darkness flew into the figure and blew out at once. It decayed everything around it but the lone figure. The darkness was dispersed by the wind and the figure stood crouching on the ground holding a decayed daisy. The ground around had cracked, leaving no moisture, the fallen leaves were shredded apart, the old oak trees fell, and all the animals died.

"Why…"

Such is the power of the Ankhseramic curse, The Curse of Contradictions.

* * *

 _Street by the Leaky Cauldron_

"But Hagrid, how are we going to find all of this…" Harry said, gesturing to the paper in his hand, "in London. It's absurd!"

Hagrid and Harry, two protagonists of our story, were walking down the street towards The Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid, as usual, had his infamous dirty brown trench coat on, black t-shirt and black pants, brown shoes on. He was completely towering over his little companion because he was eight feet tall. He never combed his hair so it was always curly and dirty along with his beard.

Harry was now an eleven year old boy but was as thin as a twig. He had a mop of black hair, circle glasses that were broken in the middle, a lightning scar on the right of his forehead, and wore khakis and a large plaid blue button up shirt.

"Of cours' we won' fin' this all in London-" Hagrid said but was interrupted by Harry saying, "Then why are we here!?"

Hagrid scoffed and they turned the corner. "There it is The Leaky Cauldron!" Hagrid's mood was changed in an instant. He then ushered Harry to move forward.

Harry looked up from his broken shoes and saw "The Leaky Cauldron". It was a sketchy place to say the least. It was completely black and dark. Only a few windows were present but even they were not open. Outside the door was a black cat prowling around and a rusty, faded sign that had the name _~Leaky Cauldron~_ on it.

When Hagrid opened the door Harry got a whiff of the atmosphere, it smelled of smoke, food, and garlic?

*Ding Ding Ding*

The tiny bell above the door rung. Harry walked in the door first followed by Hagrid who had to crouch down just to fit through the door. The male bartender looked up from wiping the counter. "Like your usual, Hagrid?" he half-yelled from the counter.

"Not today Fred, I got to get youn' Harry here his books," Hagrid responded.

Every person in the room quickly turned their heads towards the little boy when they heard the name "Harry".

"Blimey, that's Harry Potter!" one of the wizards said out loud.

Once that was said almost all the wizards jumped out of their seats. Only one, a man with a purple turban, stayed in his bar chair. He did something unexpected, he scowled.

At the other side of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was bombarded with questions and hands. "Please shake my hand!", "It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter.", and "I saw you at the grocery store one time." Were a few statements given to Harry.

"Oh that's right! Why did you bow to me?" Harry said to the older man.

Hagrid pulled Harry from the crowd, "I'm sorry but we mus' go, lots o' books to buy."

The wizards sighed in defeat and walked back to their tables, engaging in conversation again. As Hagrid moved Harry towards the bar, he saw someone particular on one of the bar stools. It was a professor of Hogwarts.

Hagrid stopped Harry and said to the man in the turban, "Why hello ther', Professor Quirrell."

The professor wore a purple turban around his forehead, a purple cloak, black shoes, and had a few dazzling rings on his fingers. He gave a shaky laugh and put up a shaky smile. When Harry breathed through his nose, he felt that he was going to faint at the terribly strong smell of garlic coming from the turban. He held his breath.

"Harry, this is Professor Quirrell, he is the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Hagrid supplied.

"It is nice to meet you Professor Quirrell," Harry put out his hand but Quirrell seemed afraid by it.

"I-I-It i-is n-ice to meet you, M-M-Mr. H-H-H-Harry P-P-Potter," Quirrell stuttered. Harry looked at Quirrell, confused as his professor nearly fell out of his chair at his hand.

Hagrid obviously saw Quirrell's discomfort and ushered Harry to move on. "Bye Professor," Harry quickly said.

Harry followed Hagrid into a secluded broom closet and burst. "Hagrid, what was up with all of those people out there? Why did they all know my name and want to shake my hand?"

Hagrid stopped at a wall of bricks. He then pulled out his pink umbrella and started to tap what seemed to be random spots on the bricks in front of him. "You're famous Harry!"

Harry then said," But why, sir?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't say that now, we have work to do.

*VRRRRRR*

Hagrid stepped aside and Harry stood dumfounded. The bricks that we once a wall were now moving to the side allowing for an opening for them to walk through. Harry looked at Hagrid and Hagrid said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

 _Diagonal Alley_

Diagon Alley was in fact an alley. Many young and old wizards get their materials in Diagon Alley because everything a wizard needs is there. From broom shops to candy stands Diagon Alley has it all.

As Harry walked down the alley, he felt out of place. He was a kid who just learned about magic a few days ago, was poor, and... "Poor?" Harry said out loud.

"Hagrid, how am I going to pay for all of the things on the list?" Harry said to Hagrid.

"We will go to Gringotts Wizard Bank. It is almost as safe as Hogwarts," Hagrid replied.

"But I still am poor," Harry said.

"Nope, you think yer' parents would leave ya wit' nothin'?"

"Umph." Harry let it drop. They both kept walking down the alleyway just barely avoiding a few running students and out of control trollies. Once they got to a fork Hagrid looked up and said, "Here we are."

Harry looked up and saw a very large white building. It had columns everywhere. As Hagrid opened the large doors with one large hand, Harry gasped. The floor was polished stone, the chandeliers were made out of a gold substance and had crystals hanging down, there were many large desks positioned on both sides of the long hall which the door opened into. The most eye opening thing in there were the short figures walking around.

Harry looked at one of the figures and then looked at Hagrid. "What are those things?"

"They're goblins Harry. Smart, but rude little creatures they are," Hagrid responded. "I would stay close if I were you, Harry."

Harry immediately moved closer to Hagrid, taking his warning, and stopped when Hagrid reached the last desk at the end of the main hall.

Hagrid readied his voice with a cough, and spoke formally. "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdraw."

The head goblin with glasses and a suit and tie looked up from his paperwork and glared at Hagrid and Harry. "Does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

Hagrid looked at Harry for a moment before realizing that he himself had the key. Hagrid stuffed his large hand in his trench coat and kept pulling other objects out and putting them on the counter.

After thirty seconds of waiting Hagrid finally said, "Here it is." And pulled out a small golden key. Hagrid then placed it on the desk and went to gather the other items back from the desk but then remembered something.

Hagrid then pulled a letter out from a secret pocket in his mud colored coat and placed it on the desk carefully.

"Also Dumbledore wishes to withdraw "You know what" in vault "You know which"."

The head goblin paled slightly and nodded. "Very well then."

* * *

 _In the caves_

Harry, Hagrid, and a small goblin wearing a tux were riding a mine cart riding the rails. It soon came to a stop and the goblin asked for the lamp. "Vault 687. Please stand back." The goblin turned the key after he put it in the door. As the door opened Harry cringed at the sound of the door creaking but Hagrid went unfazed and he only said "There."

As the door was fully pulled back Harry saw many gold coins, which he before was told that the gold coins were galleons.

"These... Are all mine?" Harry looked at Hagrid hopefully.

Hagrid nodded.

Harry snatched a large handful and put them in his pockets. The three then departed back to the mine cart.

 _Farther down the track_

The mine cart stopped again and the goblin asked for the lamp again. Hagrid and Harry got out of the mine cart and stood next to the goblin. It had placed the lamp on the floor next to the vault with the numbers 713 on top of it.

"Stand back!" the goblin said a little more harshly than before. Harry and Hagrid flinched at his harsh tone but still didn't ask questions and moved out of the way. The goblin stuck out one of his long fingers and moved it up to down.

*Clink*s were heard after the movement of his hand and after eight the door opened. A small amount of dust flew out of the door as it opened and Hagrid quickly moved to grab whatever was in the vault. Harry got a small peak in and saw just a tiny little package wrapped in a cheap brown bag paper, with a thin white string around it making a bow.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry said.

"I can't say," Hagrid said. "that is Hogwart's business.

* * *

 _Back Outside in A Diagon Alley Bookshop_

Harry and Hagrid left the bank and then proceeded to get his books at the bookstore. The two that he was specifically searching for were _~Knowing the Starts Level 1_ ~ by Lucy Dragneel and _~Draconian Level 1~_ by Natsu Dragneel. Harry looked at Hagrid and asked, "Aren't these the same people you talked about earlier?"

"Yes, didn' I say they wer' yer professors?" Hagrid replied.

"I don't remember I am too lazy to go back to the last chapter," Harry replied.

"What do ya mean 'bout las' chapter?"

"Nothing, I'm just breaking the 4th wall here."

"What's the '4th wall'?"

They dropped the little conversation and found the books a few minutes later. Harry now had almost everything on his list except for an animal and a wand.

Hagrid abandoned Harry in front of a store named _~Ollivanders Wand Shop~_ to look for an animal for Harry. Harry thought it was a shady place just like the Leaky Cauldron so he took slow steps inside.

* * *

 _Ollivanders Wand Shop_

The bell above the door rung but nobody came to help him as Harry walked into the shop. Before he called to the owner of the establishment, he took a look around. It was filled with wands, AKA boxes of wands. In front of him was a green desk with a cheap lamp on its left side and to the left of the desk was a hallway leading to the left AKA to more wands. The place was dark with the low lighting and the dark green paint but wasn't terrifying.

"Hello?" Harry asked with an uncertain voice.

*CRASHH*

All of a sudden, a man came riding in on a portable staircase. He looked Like he belonged in an insane asylum, with his fluffy white hair, large bulging out eyes, and small smile engraved on his face. He wore a green cloak and black pants.

Harry was startled by this man but now had his hand by the lamp ready to use it as a weapon if needed by the next sentence out of the man's mouth. "I didn't know I would be seeing you, Mr. Potter, this early."

The man then moved his eyes to Harry's hand on the lamp and began to fear for his life. "Calm down! I am Mr. Ollivander, I gave your parents their first wands too!"

Harry then took his hand off of the lamp but took a step closer to it and farther from the man. Mr. Ollivander then took out a tape measurer out from his pant pocket and tossed it in the air in front of Harry. It started to levitate and open and it started to measure Harry.

"Wait here," Mr. Ollivander said and he then disappeared into the hallway to the left. The man came back after a few seconds with a wand in a green case. It was a tan color and ten inches long. As Mr. Ollivander handed it out to Harry, and he just looked at it until Mr. Ollivander said, "Wave it."

Harry did as told and one hundred boxes of wands came flying out of their sections. "NOPE," Mr. Ollivander said and then he moved to another section with blue cases.

Harry carefully put the wand on the counter like it was a nuclear bomb and when Mr. Ollivander came back, he was terrified.

The crazy old man took the top off the blue box and a twelve inch brown wand was shown. Harry slowly took it out and waved it. This time, the lamp on the desk blew up sending glass everywhere. Luckily, they got out of the way and Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand from Harry and put it back to the case.

He then closed his eyes and said, "I wonder." And he moved to the black expensive looking boxes. He shook his hands a bit and followed his instincts. He took a black box from a shelf and turned on his heel facing Harry.

Mr. Ollivander swiped the dust off of the box and it flew into Harry's face. Harry swiped his hand to get the dust away from him and the old man opened the box. Velvet red insides appeared along with a thirteen inch black wand. Harry immediately put all of his attention towards this wand. It was calling for him.

Harry grabbed the wand and felt a warm blast overcome him. He gave a pleased smile and then saw the look on Mr. Ollivander's face. It was a mix of shock, fear, and confusion.

"Peculiar," Mr. Ollivander said.

"What is peculiar sir?" Harry asked.

The man then took the wand out of Harry's hand and placed it back into the box. "I find it peculiar that you are destined to have this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

"My scar? Sir, what are you talking about 'its brother'?" Harry asked.

"There is a phoenix feather that resides in your wand and that phoenix only gave one other feather. But I wonder, the wand chooses the wizard, Harry. I am expecting great things from you," Mr. Ollivander explained.

"Who gave me this scar?" Harry asked while subconsciously holding his hand on it.

"We do not speak his name," Mr. Ollivander said harshly. "He did many great things, terrible, but great."

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

The two both jumped at the sound of banging on the window but relaxed when they saw it was just Hagrid.  
"Happy birthday Harry," Hagrid said while holding up a snow white owl with black dots on it.

"Whoa!" Harry said.

* * *

 **I am ending it because this has been a painful experience writing this. I was so bored writing this but it will get better in the later chapters.**

 **I am sorry for OOCness.**

 **If you are also a fan of FTSS I will be resuming it.**

 **Bye.**


	8. Train Part 1 of 2

**Mr. Guest or Ms. Guest, Lucy is immortal, I only expressed that her clothing** **changed and not that she has wrinkles or anything, but Natsu did change and he is now more faded than when he first came out of the lacrima. You can imagine Natsu as colored mist with a red coat on and Lucy's clothing as an Atatsuki cloak but as a dress. (from Naruto) (There is no Naruto stuff in this except that).**

 **I review and fix the older chapters every few days. So any mistakes I have made in the previous are fixed.**

 **When I say I hate OCs I mean that I don't like them as main characters or side characters, I am completely fine with putting them in a story for only one chapter. For OOCness Natsu is going to be smarter (Which I stated in the main summary) but will still be jolly and bi-polar. (If you were going to be locked up in a crystal for 1,000 years I am sure that you would mature and be sad). Lucy will be the same with forcing Natsu to do things and kicking Natsu when he reads her novel. If you think that the founders were OOC I am sorry, I tried to imagine them the way I thought they could be using anime standards and a little help from reading other FTxHP crossovers.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

" _We do not speak his name," Mr. Ollivander said harshly. "He did many great things, terrible, but great."_

 _*BANG, BANG, BANG*_

 _The two both jumped at the sound of banging on the window but relaxed when they saw it was just Hagrid. "Happy birthday Harry," Hagrid said while holding up a snow white owl with black dots on it._

" _Whoa!" Harry said._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _Leaky Cauldron_

After the day of shopping, Harry and Hagrid went to rest at the Leaky Cauldron. Now it didn't smell of garlic anymore after the turban wearing professor left. Harry didn't get much attention this time around because many wizards had retired for the night while others were drinking at the bar and some were already drunk, having fallen on their asses.

Harry and Hagrid are sitting at a table in the corner of the dim room with only a small candle allowing for light. It greatly shaded their features and made Hagrid's eyes look like black pits. The atmosphere around them was tense because of something Harry had asked a few seconds prior and it had to do about his scar.

"Who gave me my scar?" Harry had asked.

Harry looked at Hagrid curiously as he visibly tensed and gained a fearful look in his eyes. "We do not speak his name…" Hagrid whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"There are many bad wizards in our history, Harry," Hagrid said, "But, he who must not be named is the worst. All who opposed him were killed, your parents, the Longbottoms, a handful of muggles, but not you."

"But me, sir? I don't understand," Harry stated.

"On that night ten and a half years ago, something about you stopped him that night and he disappeared. It was dark times," Hagrid said, "Some say that he died, but I think that is codswallop or that he is too tired to keep going on with his murdering ways. You stopped him so you are dubbed 'The Boy Who Lived'."

"Is that why I am famous?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"But wait a second what is his name again? You never told me."

"His name is V-V-v…"

"Can't you spell it or something?" Harry asked.

"Nope, it's too hard to spell," Hagrid said, "Fine…" Hagrid then whispered. "It's Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked loudly.

*CRASH*

A bartender dropped their glass resulting in a shattering sound. All of the wizards and witches in the tavern looked at Harry, even the ones completely drunk on the floor.

"SHHH!" Hagrid shushed Harry. The people in the tavern looked away and back to their booze. Harry looked at Hagrid with wide eyes. "Will they always react like that?"

"It was dark times Harry, very dark times."

* * *

 _Meanwhile for fun at Hogwarts, Natsu and Lucy's bedchamber_

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy nervously asked the dragon slayer with a mischievous glint in his onyx, gold eyes.

Natsu slowly walked towards her eying her like an animal eying its prey. He looked at the four poster bed behind her and then to a journal on her oak wood night stand. Once as he was right next to her, he leaned in, faking a kiss, and grabbed the journal and started running to the door. It didn't take Lucy a second to realize what was going on. She just changed into her **Star Dress Leo form** and started running.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GIVE ME BACK MY NOVEL!" Lucy yelled as she ran after him.

*BOOOM* *CRASSSSH* *WACKK* " **REGULUS LUCY KICK**!" "OWWW STOP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" were a few sounds that woke the other professors up.

* * *

 _Headmaster's Chambers_

*WACKK* The old man known as Headmaster Dumbledore was woken up by a loud noise. He was about to grab his half-moon glasses from the nightstand next to his bed but once he heard the scream of 'PLEASE FORGIVE ME' from a certain four thousand four hundred year old professor, he lightly laughed and thought, _'Just a normal day in Hogwarts.'_ Before falling to sleep to the screams of pain echoing throughout the halls and dreaming about the speech Professor Snape would give to Natsu about being loud in the morning.

* * *

 _King's Cross Station, the next day_

Mr. Harry Potter was now walking down to the platform with the giant named Hagrid by his side. Hagrid was still wearing his dirty trench coat and black pants but Harry now after shopping in Diagon Alley wore a cleaner set of clothes along with a navy blue coat.

Never once had Harry wore something so clean, so new. When he went to school that had uniforms, Petunia grabbed one of Dudley's old white shirts and had to dye it grey in the kitchen sink. She would simply not go to the store and buy Harry a simple grey shirt but rather dye one herself.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

A small pocket watch from the inside of Hagrid's trench coat beeped. He took it out and looked at the time. "Blimey Harry! I mus' go! Headmaster Dumbledore will be expectin' this." He slapped his hand to where he put the small object wrapped in brown paper and string in his coat.

Hagrid turned the other way but then back again, facing Harry, "Here is yer' ticket! Stick to it." And then proceeded to hand Harry the ticket for the train. Harry brought it to his face to read it through his broken glasses. "Platform 9 ¾…" Harry whispered. "Platform 9 ¾? Hagrid where is Platform 9 ¾?" Harry said out loud.

He expected an explanation, but didn't get one. He looked up from his ticket and saw no one around, no Hagrid. Harry sighed and pushed the trolley that carried his belongings and his owl named Hedwig to the platforms.

Harry just kept moving his trolley down the busy path. He saw Platform 7, 8, 9, and 10 but not a 9 ¾. He finally gave up and went up to a fat conductor who wore a blue hat and blue uniform with yellow buttons.

"Excuse me, sir? But do you know where is Platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked.

"Tch," The man gained a smirk. "Do you really think you are funny? Platform 9 ¾? Go scam someone else." He then walked away with his hands gripping the tickets in his hands like they wronged him personally.

Just when Harry was about to leave the station because he had no idea where the platform was, he heard a woman say the word 'muggle'.

"Muggles?" Harry asked himself. _'Isn't that something Hagrid said before…'_

Harry then pushed the trolley that held Hedwig and his small amount of belongings to where he heard that word. He found himself by platforms 9 and 10 next to a group of redheads. He stopped behind them and looked at them more closely.

The mum, which Harry supposed said "muggles", wore a red cap on her head, had reddish orange hair, a brown knitted sweater, and a long black skirt that reached her red flats. There was one young man, the oldest looking, with curly red hair, pale completion, brown shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. Two looked exactly the same, both wearing the same haircut, grey long sleeved shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. Next to the mother was a young girl, most likely one or two years younger than Harry with bobby pins pinning her straight hair to the side of her face, with a yellow skirt, and long sleeved brown sweater. There was only one more and that was a boy of Harry's age. He wore a grey shirt, khakis, and black shoes. All of the boys had a trolley in front of them, just like Harry, with mostly the same things.

Harry nearly fell over in relief once he saw the oldest boy run into the wall… but then quickly opened his mouth in shock. _'He just ran into a wall,'_ He thought.

"Come on, George!" The mother said to one of the twins.

"I'm not George! I'm Fred. And you call yourself our mother," 'Fred' said. 'Fred' then began to walk a few feet from the wall and then looked back at her. "I'm actually not Fred, He's Fred." As he began to run into the wall they were both snickering and Fred ran in after George.

Harry finally mustered up all of his courage and said "Excuse me! Excuse me ma'am but how do I do… that?" He then gestured to the wall where three of their family members disappeared into.

The woman looked at Harry confusedly for a second before moving her lips into an O formation. "You want to know how to get to the platform dear?" She finished off her sentence with a smile.

Harry nodded and looked at the last remaining boy redhead looking at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Well… is it your first time because it is Ronnie's first time also," she stated while gesturing to the last remaining boy who was just looking at Harry a few seconds ago.

Harry nodded his head again as he looked toward the middle aged woman. "All you have to do is walk straight at the wall. For first timers I suggest you run at it," She gestured to the wall again. "Right in the middle of platforms 9 and 10 or you will break your nose."

Harry gave himself a little prep talk in his mind as he walked to the same spot where George started his run. He gave one last look to the two females and one male before turning to look straight at the wall, taking another breath, and running. He hoped to god he wouldn't hit the wall straight on.

*WOOOSH*

* * *

 _Platform 9 3/4_

As Harry ran through the brick wall he closed his eyes. After a few seconds he stopped his feet and opened his eyes once more. He was now in Platform 9 3/4, it looked different than the station before, because this platform was completely made of bricks with an older looking black train getting ready to depart on the tracks. It held the name ~ _Hogwarts Express~_ on the front and it was now ringing it's bell to alert everyone that it will depart soon. Dozens of families were on both sides of the tracks vigorously checking their children's luggage to school.

There was a large clock with a long arm with was close to the 12 sign and another sign that said _~Platform 9 ¾~._ Harry frantically looked around for a conductor and then found him. He quickly gave the black uniformed conductor his ticket and placed his trolley in front of a luggage area before hopping onto the train to his new school.

* * *

 _Sur le train (On the train)_

Harry was one of the people who got on the train a bit earlier than others. He himself had no parents to worry over him about how his hair looked or if he managed to pack his toothbrush so he got on early with time to spare. He got a spacious spot on the train that could fit six people, three on one side, and three on the other. The door was see-through to the center isle and the spot was reinforced by wood paneling. The seats were comfy but not too expensive with scarlet red padding for your bum, back, and head.

It was maybe a tenth the way through the voyage and Harry was looking out the window thinking about how the school would be and if there would be any bullies like Dudley and his gang whilst someone knocked on his door. Harry looked to the side and saw the same red headed boy from before with his face by the glass having a hopeful look on his face.

The kid motioned for Harry to open the sliding glass door and Harry did so. "Excuse me? But can I sit here?" the redhead asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry widened his eyes slightly due to shock of someone being so nice to him and then put a smile on his face. Harry then gestured to the see in front of him and said, "Please sit down. It is fine."

The redhead sat down and looked out the window just as Harry did the same. The atmosphere was awkward to say the least so the freckled red head looked at the boy with the mop of black hair and said, "I'm Ronald Weasley! Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Harry Potter. It is nice to be acquainted with you," Harry replied.

Ron's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. "You're Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry then nodded. "Do you have _it? The scar?_ " he asked slowly.

Harry slightly smiled and moved his right hand to his black hair. He pushed it out of the way and now a lightning shaped scar on the right of his forehead appeared. "That is soo wicked!" Ronald, the boy with the dirt on his nose, remarked.

* * *

 **I'm ending it off here because I have work to do and this chapter is already past it's due date. Hermione will come in the next chapter along with Draco and maybe the Sorting Hat. I don't want to make many promises.**

 **I have been trying my best during the week when I am not doing other work to fix the previous chapters. Like I just did in chapter 5 (Sorry) and chapter 1 (It was crap).**

 **If you have been with this story through the original chapter 1 thanks! I feel really good that you would stay with me even at bad moments.**

 **In this story it will have some parts that I make up about Natsu talking to Harry and Lucy talking to Harry and just scenes that haven't occurred in the actual Harry Potter books.**

 **If this chapter is shorter than the others but not as short as chapter 2 (I think) and right now has just reached the 2,513 word mark. I wanted to get this out to you as quick as possible with the best quality as quick as possible so any mistakes will be fixed during maybe 10pm (Eastern time U.S.).**

 **Critisize me in the reviews or PM me if I made a mistake. If you have a question I will answer it unless it is something that I don't want to answer or not.**

 **Bye.**


	9. Train Part 2 of 2

**Yo! I cannot believe that I have hit 60 followers for this story! You yourself might think it is a small number but to me. It is huge. I myself am quite shy and don't talk much so getting this much attention makes me happy. Also if you were to read my first 3 fanfics when I couldn't write a story at all you would also be amazed. My writing style has changed so much for the better. (I think).**

 **Spring break time! So in the next week expect maybe 2 new chapters of** _ **Like Yesterday**_ **. But like most others I am going away. (Only for 1 day though) and I can write in the car then. But at the same time the next 2 months I will be getting home way later. Allowing for me to not write right when I get home.**

 **You may be thinking that these are not updates for the story. The author's notes above are telling you to expect more updates in the next week. With a little explanation for it.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

" _I'm Harry Potter. It is nice to be acquainted with you," Harry replied._

 _Ron's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. "You're Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry then nodded. "Do you have it? The scar?" he asked slowly._

 _Harry slightly smiled and moved his right hand in his black hair. He pushed it out of the way and now a lightning shaped scar on the right of his forehead appeared. "That is soo wicked!" Ronald, the boy with the dirt on his nose, remarked._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _On the train_

"Anything off of the trolley?"

Harry and Ron both looked to the voice. They found an older woman with wrinkles, a maroon colored sweater, long black skirt, and grey hair tied into a tight bun. She also wore a sweet smile on her face whilst looking at them and pushing the trolley. Harry and Ron then stopped their gazes at the trolley. It was absolutely overflowing with all sorts of candy.

Harry heard a drip and saw that Ron, his new friend, was drooling. Ron groaned. "I'm all set," He said, "I already have sandwiches." He then gestured to his pockets.

Harry put his hands in his own pant pockets and pulled out a handful of galleons. "We'll take it all," He said with a smile. Ron once again had a dumbstruck look on his face as he eyed the golden coins in Harry's hands.

"Whoa…"

* * *

 _10 minutes later on the train_

After Harry bought all of the candy off of the trolley and the old hag left with a smile, Harry and Ron were eating the candy on the red velvet seat on the left side. All of the candy was unceremoniously thrown all over the seat. It was a mess. Ron even took out his pet rat named Scabbers and allowed him to munch on some all flavored jelly beans.

Harry was busy chewing on a cherry flavored foot long licorice rope but then noticed a small little octagonal blue box on top of the other candy. "What is this?" he said gesturing to the petite box.

"It is a chocolate frog," Ron answered, "Open it. You also find a card in it. I myself would have taken it but since it is your first time you can have it."

 _'Chocolate frog?'_ Harry thought. He then moved his licorice rope to the right side of his mouth and grabbed the small box with his left hand. He moved it close to his left eye, trying to get a better look at it though his broken glasses and noticed small golden designs on the surface of the box.

Harry then opened the box and immediately a small inch sized chocolate colored frog jumped out. Harry gasped -allowing the licorice to fall from his mouth and onto his black pants. The frog ribbited and jumped out of the open window.

"Bad luck," Ron said while looking at the spot where the frog fled. "That doesn't happen many times."

Harry nodded and looked at the box again now noticing a gleaming coming from it. Harry opened the box fully and saw a pink haired man. Harry looked to the name underneath it said _~Professor Dragneel~_. Harry was stunned. He heard of Professor Dragneel before from Hagrid and bought that book about Draconian written by him but did not expect him to look twenty five years old and with _pink_ hair.

"I got Professor Dragneel!" Harry exclaimed while showing the card to Ron.

"I have about seven of him," Ron grunted. Harry looked at the back of the fiery red card and noticed at had a few fun facts about him. He read them _~Professor Dragneel's real name is Natsu Dragneel. He is a ghost who came to Hogwarts when it was first being founded one thousand years ago. Has a wife named Lucy. His one thousand year anniversary of teaching is coming up in a few years.~_ Harry hummed and put it into his black pants for safe keeping.

Only then he noticed the piece of licorice. Harry EKKed and Ron snorted laughter. "I know something funnier. Do you want to see me turn Scabbers yellow?" Ron said whilst gesturing to the fat mouse snacking on the jelly beans. Harry nodded and wrapped up the licorice into a tissue and put it into the wrappers pile before turning back to Ron who had his wand out.

Ron coughed very loudly to clear this throat. " **Sun** -"

 _*SLAM*_

The glass door to the center isle slammed open revealing a young teen with fluffy brown hair, grey sweater, black robe, dark grey skirt, long grey socks, and black shoes. She had a slightly urgent look on her face when she asked, "Have you two seen a toad? A boy our age named Neville lost his."

Harry and Ron just looked at the tween with deadpanned expressions. _'Who would have a toad as their only pet allowed at Hogwarts?'_ the boys both thought.

She looked at the boys' deadpanned expressions and sighed. "I guess not." She then moved her gaze to the red head's hand which was holding a brown wand. "Are you doing magic? Let's see," She said expectantly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other at the same time as the girl sat on the seat in front of them still looking at Ron. The boy with the dirt on his nose shrugged and cleared his throat loudly, again. **"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"** at the end of the spell he waved his wand at the unsuspecting rodent.

A small yellow spark appeared at the end of the wand and flew through the air towards the rat. _*ZZT*_ the rat slightly shivered as the light hit him but was enough of a jolt to make the empty box of jelly beans fly off of the rat's head.

"I don't think that that was a real spell," The brown haired girl remarked. "I have read all about them. Watch this." She then grabbed her wand out of her coat pocket and pointed it right at Harry's face.

" **Oculus Reparo!"** the girl said. A white-ish blue light appeared at the end of her brown colored wand and it zapped Harry's glasses. The small spell also blew Harry's black hair out of his face. The tape around the middle was unwrapped and the small cracks in the left part of the glasses faded away.

"Whoa!" Harry took off his glasses and looked right back at Ron who was now eating a muffin.

The girl had a look on her face of utter shock. She too had immediately recognized that lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "Y-You're Harry Potter!" she said.

Harry put his glasses back on his face and looked back at the girl in front of him. "I'm Hermione Granger," She then moved her gaze to the redhead. "And _you_ are?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron said with pride.

"It is _totally a pleasure,"_ Hermione said with deep sarcasm. Hermione was about to stay in the place with the two boys but she then remembered her mission to find the toad. "I must go now. You should probably change into your Hogwarts robes. We will be arriving there soon." She walked to the door but stopped and turned toward Ron. "You actually have dirt on your nose. It is right there." And she walked out.

"Bloody Hell."

* * *

 _At the Train Station at Night time_

 _*CHOO CHOO*_

The train slowly stopped at the station and the oldest kids went out first. They opened the doors for the younger students. Harry and Ron hopped off of the train and ran to where they heard a voice calling "Firs' years come wit' me!" Harry immediately smiled when he heard the voice. It was Hagrid of course, nobody speaks that illegibly. By any chance you don't remember he is the really tall and fat-ish fellow that helped get Harry out of the Dursley's imprisonment.

"Hello there Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed happily to the brown colored trench coat man. The said man looked down and saw Harry with his new Hogwarts clothes on. It consisted of a white dress shirt underneath a grey sweater with black pants and a black cloak. The girls of Hogwarts wore a similar outfit with a darker grey skirt instead of black pants, and Hogwarts issued longer grey socks.

"Why hero' ther' Harry! I'm glad to see yeh' got on the train," The giant named Hagrid said.

 _*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Hagrid took out the same golden pocket watch from before and checked the time. "Looks like we shoul' be getting' at Hogwarts now. Follow me!" he said.

A small group of kids gathered behind Harry and Ron whist Harry was talking to Hagrid and were now looking at the giant in front of them with wide eyes. "I'll introduc' meself later, as we mov' along."

The second-years and above went with the prefects to Hogwarts as the first-year children quickly nodded and walked behind Hagrid who was moving towards a small mountain. During the short walk there Hagrid introduced himself and told the students of his job at Hogwarts and where to find him if need be. Once they got to the top of the tiny mountain, gasps were heard.

The lake known as the Black Lake was seen. Grey clouds were being reflected in the dark water, there were no ripples, only silence. In the distance was a castle. To be more precise it is the educational facility known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place where Natsu got out of the crystal, and all sorts of other crap. Harry looked down the mountain and saw a small deck and a few long, narrow wooden boats.

Hermione was the one to speak up and say, "Are we using the boats to get there?" and Hagrid replied with an, "Of cours'."

Once they got halfway across the lake in the boats, They were able to hear the loud music in the Great Hall, not that they knew it was from the Great Hall, though. While many of the students were gawking at the school, one sad boat group got stuck with a fishy faced male who nearly tipped the boat over thirty times and Harry and Ron who had their own boat were lightly laughing at them.

Hagrid left them at the entrance of the school and went on his merry way, leaving the confused first-years with poor directions to the Great Hall.

* * *

 _In Hogwarts in the halls_

Miraculously the directions brought them to the correct place… if you were to call being stared at by a sharp eyed, green loving professor that is. "Hello," She formally started. "This institution is called Hogwarts. There are four houses that you can be sorted into. That is where you will be treated like family. Those four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat is what puts you into which house. Stay here. I need to see if they are ready for you."

The students just stood there awkwardly until a blonde haired, pale skinned boy hopped up the steps just behind Harry. "The rumors on the train were true then. Harry Potter is now at Hogwarts." The boy gave a sly smile and jumped up the last step to the left of Harry. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy to many."

Harry looked at the boy who rudely pushed everyone out of the way to make his way to him. He felt something wrong about the boy and was going to play it cool but Ron snorted. It wasn't that loud, but to Draco, it was echoing throughout the halls all laughing at him. The smirk that was on his face had switched into a frown. His usual pale skin turned red showing off his fury. "Do you think my name is funny?"

Ron gained his composure after he realized the situation he was in. He opened his mouth to make an excuse but was interrupted. "Oh wait… I know you. You're a Weasley! You cannot even afford new books or even clothes. You don't look like a pureblood to me. My dad said that the Weasleys had too many kids that they couldn't even afford. I guess the rumor was true." At that Ron was dead. Draco then looked back to Harry. "People like me and you should stick together. I can help you find the correct friends," He said in a sweet voice with his left hand out in a shaking position.

Harry was pissed to say the least, Ron, his friend, was just dissed in front of him by a guy who Ron did nothing wrong to. Harry looked to the two beefy bodyguards behind Draco. Harry thought it was just like Dudley's gang. Malfoy cast the main role as Dudley, and two body guards as the others. Harry learnt of bullying firsthand and he couldn't even think of punching or hitting Ron or some random stranger.

Harry declined the hand and looked at Draco straight in the eye, "I can tell when people are good or bad just fine myself."

Draco Malfoy, Harry's new rival, was going to backhand Harry but once he heard a slight * _Cough*_ he decided against it and retreated back behind the other students who were looking in awe at the soon-to-be school bully being dissed.

The students snapped out of their dazes and looked back at the woman again. Just when she had her wrinkly mouth open to speak she was interrupted.

 _*RIBBIT*_

"TREVOR!" the fish faced kid from before yelled. He then ran up the steps just below the professor and grabbed the toad. He started calming it by slowly rubbing its green back. When he was about to coo at the small animal he felt the glare of the lady on the back of his head. He quickly looked up and muttered a small apology of, "Sorry ma'am." And returned back to his spot on the steps.

"They are ready for you now," The green witch said, "Follow me."

* * *

 **Yosh! It is kind of a smaller chapter because I guess I want all of the sorting hat in 1 episode. Plus I know that at least 1 person is eager for this so I am putting it out now.**

 **I don't want to get off schedule with the updates so just bear with me on this. Not many people even make chapters as long as mine, but if they make longer chapters they usually update once a month. I myself like my own sort of pacing but in the future if there is a part in this story where shit is going down I will most likely update as fast as possible.**

 **Thank you if you are reading my new fanfic called** _ **The River of Right and Wrong**_ **. It my first non-crossover fanfic that I actually have a plot for. It is about Natsu being son of Acnologia during X300s and never moving to the future or joining Fairy Tail. I don't want to spoil it in here so that is all I will say.**

 **If I screw up tell me about it in the reviews. I will fix it as fast as possible.**

 **Bye.**


	10. Sorting Hat

**Yo! I don't have a name for you people who are reading this story at the moment so I keep addressing you as 'You people' and I don't like that so… IF YOU HAVE A NAME SUGGESTION FOR THE PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS STORY TELL IN REVIEWS. (I am not screaming at you. I put it as emphasis for the people who don't read author's notes.) I myself would call you my 'fellow numbers' but that is completely and utterly stupid.**

 **Fun fact about me, the reason for InfinityZero1 being my name is because in 3** **rd** **grade I thought this… 0 – 1 equals -9999999999 AKA -Infinity. I was a stupid kid.**

 **Getting back on track… I have a few endings for this story and I don't know which one to pick. They are about the same but ughhh… Only time will tell.**

* * *

 **Infinity- *Learning Draconian from Natsu* Whoa Natsu-san you have good handwriting!**

 **Natsu- Thanks! *Starts sweating bullets* Luce forced me to fix it. She was a scarier teacher than Erza! She also made me write that Draconian book for the students.**

 **Infinity- That's harsh.**

 ***Door breaks down and both people turn to look at it***

 **Happy- Natssuuuu! Luuussshhhhhyyyyy is being meeeaaannnn! She won't let me read her novel! *Happy crashes into Natsu's chest as Lucy appears running through the doorway***

 **Lucy- Urusai you damn neko! It is not finished yet!**

 **Infinity- *Turns away from Lucy and towards electronic screen* Annnyyywwwaaayyys Happy Chapter 10! Let's go!**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _*RIBBIT*_

" _TREVOR!" the fish faced kid from before yelled_ _. He then ran up the steps just below the professor and grabbed the toad. He started calming it by slowly rubbing its green back. When he was about to coo at the small animal he felt the glare of the lady on the back of his head. He quickly looked up and muttered a small apology of, "Sorry ma'am." And returned back to his spot on the steps._

" _They are ready for you now," The green witch said, "Follow me."_

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _In Hogwarts_

The group of first-year students at Hogwarts followed the green witch to the Great Hall. She was moving rather quickly which Harry suspected was to make up lost time from the toad incident. She finally stopped at a set of rather big oak wood doors. They were about as tall as five Hagrids stacked on top of each other. The older lady put one hand to the doors and opened them.

 _*CREEAAAAKKKK*_

* * *

 _Great Hall_

All of the older students and professors in the Great Hall looked to the now opening oak wood doors. Out appeared a woman that we will get to know as Professor McGonagall, Leader of Gryffindor House, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and bunches of other eleven year old and twelve year old students.

The first-years immediately felt a wave of heat as they walked into the long hall filled with tables and students. It was about ten degrees hotter in the Great Hall then the corridors they were just in. A few students such as the fishy-faced male with the toad had sweat rolling down their faces. They were wearing dark cloaks so of course they would be hot. Harry thought that it was the work of heaters but then he remembered the discrimination from muggles and wizards he thought against it. Harry just blamed it on one thing, Magic.

The older students immediately started to whisper amongst themselves as the self-conscious first-years walked behind the green professor. Many of them assumed there was a test that sorted them into their houses, so people like Harry who never knew of magic and people like Ron who never studied were all getting ready to fail while Hermione, only Hermione, was muttering spells under her breath at a fast pace.

Harry, who had his head down the entire time down the walkway, moved his head up once the witch in front of him stopped. To the right of the large lectern with a golden owl was a pink haired twenty five year old male, with a dark red coat, black pants, sharp facial features and dark eyes. Harry noted to himself that it looked like he was clouded in mist. Harry moved his head to gaze at the man and so did all of the other kids. Harry immediately thought that the hair color was more exotic in person. When Harry looked to Natsu's eyes, he couldn't see through them, even when they met. They were a dark, sturdy wall, not to be crossed.

Natsu quickly turned to his left and whispered something to twenty four year old Lucy who was wearing the same black dress with red pillows from before. She abruptly stood up and yelled," I am not a hentai!" and tried to slap Natsu. Natsu, being the childish person in the group, started to laugh while dodging Lucy's hits. In doing so… Natsu, in the chair, leaned back too far and almost hit the floor. He quickly recovered though. During this the older students, knowing Natsu's and Lucy's relationship, laughed, even Headmaster Dumbledore was smiling. This small act also cracked Professor Snape's cold shell and now he had an amused smirk on his face while Professor Quirrell was looking fearfully at Natsu.

The first-years in their grey sweaters, black cloaks, white dress shirts, grey socks, black pants or dark grey skirts, with black shoes were not amused. They were dumfounded. People like Draco were just saying that the school had gotten lower than before, people like Harry and Ron were very confused, and Hermione, just Hermione, was pretty mad. She thought she was going to be taught something, not have fun and play games all day.

Lucy stopped throwing insults at Natsu when she heard the laughter of the students. She blushed red and bowed while saying, "I'm really sorry." She then returned to her seat and when Natsu re-stabilized his own seat, she glared daggers at him.

The green cloaked witch was one of the first people to stop her laughter and shed her smile. She gained the student's attention after a few tries. The oldest man with long white hair, long white beard, grey-blue cloak with a black hat walked up to the owl podium that Harry saw before and the old man gave a smile.

"Before you get sorted into your houses I have a few announcements to make," He started, "You are not allowed to go into the Dark Forest unless you are told it is okay by a teacher and you go there with a teacher. Do not go to the third floor unless you want to die so there are no activities there. I believe that is all so… You may start now Minerva."

As the old man went back to his seat everyone had glum expressions on their faces. Ron nudged Harry and said, "That was Headmaster Dumbledore. Apparently he is usually more happy then that speech." Harry nodded and turned his head to the green cloaked professor again.

"We will now begin the Sorting Hat ceremony. After the Sorting Hat calls out the name of the house you will take a seat on the house's table. As I said before those are Ravenclaw-" she was cut off by the cheers of Ravenclaw. "Hufflepuff." The Ravenclaws shut up and the Hufflepuffs shouted. "Gryffindor." Harry and a few other first-years had to cover their ears. "And Slytherin." The Slytherin shouts and cheers were louder than anyone else's but Harry noticed that a lot of professors clapped for Gryffindor but not Slytherin.

Minerva tapped her wand on the oak chair in front of the first-years and a dirty brown hat appeared with a grey cloth wrapped around it. She grabbed a green piece of parchment from the owl lectern and held it up. She first cleared her throat before calling out, "Hermione Granger?"

The bushy haired girl that Harry had met on the train slowly walked up to the chair. She had to walk up three steps before getting to the chair though and managed to not trip. The hat rested just above her brown eyes as Minerva put it on her. There was a small conversation in Hermione's head when it was on and after twenty seconds the Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Loud woops, hollers, and yells erupted from the Gryffindor table and also claps from the professors.

Minerva McGonagall, Leader of Gryffindor house, called out the next name on the green parchment and she looked to see a blond haired man, the same one she saw being rude before. As Draco Malfoy walked past Harry he said, "Good luck, Cabbage Patch kid." And formally walked to the Sorting Hat. Natsu of course heard but he wanted to see how Harry would respond.

Harry didn't punch, kick, or try to trip Draco like Natsu thought. Harry just glared at Draco, burning a hole through the back of his head. Les than one second after the Sorting Hat was put on Draco's head, it had announced, "SLYTHERIN!" and gained large amounts of clapping and yelling from Slytherin's table. Malfoy's achievement also made Professor Snape, wearing the same dark outfit from before, start to clap vigorously.

Susan Bones, a splitting image of Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master, was soon called up by Professor McGonagall after Draco and she lightly skipped to the seat. The conversation in Susan's head lasted a whole minute because the Sorting Hat had a hard time determining Hufflepuff of Ravenclaw but he decided, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

As Ronald Weasley was called up after Susan, he was sweating. His nervousness along with the actual heat in the room only rose as he got closer to the stool. He had told Harry that his mother would be so enraged if he were to be in Slytherin because it basically ment that you were a bad kid. When the Sorting Hat was put on Ron, his face showed fear but when the Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" he breathed a sigh of relief and hopped to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagall said. Whispers and murmurs broke out immediately as his name was called. Headmaster Dumbledore moved to the edge of his seat as Harry slowly walked to the chair the Sorting Hat was sitting on while chanting, "Not Slytherin." Under his breath.

As Harry got to the third step, he tripped but caught himself. He heard the snickers of the Slytherin at their table but kept chanting his chant. When he sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was put on his head he heard a voice in his head. "Hummm… You have a nice bit of intellect if I may but also an equal amount of courage and bravery. But…. You are quite a sneaky fellow." Harry pushed his eyes closed and chanted "Not Slytherin" in his mind. All of Harry's friends were in Gryffindor so he would be lonely in Slytherin also with Malfoy, his rival, bullying him every two seconds would not be good. Plus Harry wasn't even a bad kid. He would never try to hurt an innocent.

"Really not Slytherin? You could be really good in Slytherin. It is all in your head." As the Sorting Hat kept pressing on Harry did not give in. Harry kept chanting until a few seconds later the Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates and his mouth turned into a large smile as everyone in Gryffindor's table to the slight right of him literally jumped out of their seats and started yelling. Natsu couldn't help but grab Lucy from the chair to the left of him and hold her up as he cheered. "Put me down Natsu!" she said. He let go after a minute or two because according to him, "She was heavy"

When Harry heard loud claps, he zoned in on them and saw them coming from Headmaster Dumbledore. The old man raised his golden glass with red wine in it to Harry and drank from it. When Harry heard the name "Natsu", his gaze focused on the pink haired man holding up who he thought was his wife named Lucy. He laughed at the sight along with the other students.

* * *

 _After All the First-Years were sorted_

Headmaster Dumbledore had went up to the lectern with the golden owl on it and said with a cheerful smile, "Let the first Hogwarts feast of the year begin!" As Dumbledore clapped after that sentence, an insurmountable amount food appeared onto the tables in front of them. Sugary deliciousness and diabetes were there. Harry immediately let his jaw drop at the sight of infinite food.

After Harry heard a loud munching sound, he looked up to the sight of Ron already eating pie like a wild animal. Natsu had also caught notice of this and immediately thought of himself before talking to Lucy again.

Harry hesitated when grabbing his knife and fork but then looked at Ron again and grabbed some food and began eating it. It was the most delicious thing he had in his whole life. After a few minutes of Harry's normal eating, Hermione's polite eating, and Ron's savage eating, Ron grew pale and dropped his fork into his spaghetti.

"H-H-Harry… Someone is looking at you," Ron said as he pointed to the man.

Harry turned around and met the gaze of a man we know as Professor Snape. He was wearing a grey vest, black pants, and black cloak with a hood attached. Hermione grew curious when she didn't hear the scarfing of food next to her and looked to where Harry was looking. She immediately recognized the man as Severus Snape, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin.

As Harry's and Snape's eyes met, Harry felt his scar on his forehead begin to ache. He put his hand up to it as the pain grew. "That's Professor Snape, he's the leader of Slytherin House. You shouldn't get him on your bad side," Hermione explained.

Snape kept nodding his head to the words his "friend" Professor Quirrell said but kept his gaze to Harry's. He noticed from that distance they were _her_ eyes. He snapped his gaze back to his "friend" and they continued their conversation once more.

At the end of the glaring contest between Harry and Snape, Harry's forehead hurt so much that he started to grumble profanities under his breath. At the professors table Natsu completely stopped at a smell that has been haunting him for the last number of years and he slowly turned his head to Harry. Lucy stopped her conversation as she saw horror break through Natsu's usually hard eyes.

When Natsu's sharp eyesight eyed Harry's forehead he abruptly stood up from his chair and swiftly walked out using the closest route to Harry. As he passed Harry and took a wiff, his posture stiffened and he began to walk faster. In his mind he was saying, _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.'_

Hermione and Ron looked up and saw Professor Dragneel stiffen when by Harry and just thought, _'Weird'_ before going back to their meals. Harry though, just thought it was a daily occurrence with Vernon and Petunia so he paid no mind.

* * *

 **Before I go onto other things I would like to say sorry if I offended you by saying diabetes was on the table. My grandma is a diabetic but she literally eats sooo much sugary things and I thought of these two things together**

 **I feel as though Lucy is not in this story at all. I like Natsu- centric stories but if you like Lucy- centric then this may not be your cup of tea. I have thought of a Lucy and Harry and Hermione moment for the future so all will be well.**

 **Just wondering but how many people follow and favorite? I only follow stories and count the amount of people reading my stories as the follow. Like for an example because I couldn't type that correctly without getting confused… this story has 75 follows meaning that I think that 75 people are reading it (NOT ACCOUNTING FOR THE 63 FAVORITES) I seriously think that 75 follows are amazing though. This morning I showed my brother just a tiny bit of my fanfic (This one and didn't tell it was a fanfic) and he said that If I were to put it on fanfiction I would be sad. But right now I have a smirk on my face and am just like "Dude I have maybe over 100 people reading this right now I am not sad at all."**

 **If I screw up put it in the reviews. Tell me if you think I say 'dude' too much.**

 **Have a nice day, night, morning, afternoon, whatever.**

 **Bye.**


	11. First Classes

**So I have been thinking about things… and I think that I should actually chop up the Harry Potter books into 2 stories.** _ **Like**_ _ **Yesterday**_ **(Founders – Maybe Order of the Phoenix) and** _ **Present**_ _ **Days**_ **(Maybe Order of the Phoenix – End of Deathly Hallows)** **.**

 **I want to actually cry that I now have 90 followers. And just wow I left this story idle for psshh almost 2 weeks and 13 more people want to read it. THANK YOU!**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _When Natsu's sharp eyesight eyed Harry's forehead, he abruptly stood up from his chair and swiftly walked out using the closest route to Harry. As he passed Harry and took a wiff, his posture stiffened and he began to walk faster. In his mind he was saying, 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.'_

 _Hermione and Ron looked up and saw Professor Dragneel stiffen when by Harry and just thought 'Weird.' Before going back to their meals. Harry though, just thought it was a daily occurrence with Vernon and Petunia so he paid no mind._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _After Dinner in the Hogwarts Halls_

Lucy was stomping down the halls to her room in her black with red cloud dress on. Her perfectly sculpted face now was sewn into a frown as she thought about the events prior to the Sorting Hat.

* * *

 _1 hour before_

 _Lucy and Natsu were sitting at the Professor's table in the Great Hall. Lucy's eyes observed the hall looking for her favorite students and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natsu turn to her. Lucy decided that he had something to tell to her so she moved closer to him._

" _Ho, ho, ho, Are you looking at other men in front of your husband, ya perv~~~?"_

* * *

 _Present_

Lucy just shook her head at her own behavior after and then thought about what Natsu did after. He walked completely calm when he walked by Harry. He was never that calm EVER. SOMETHING WAS WRONG. She started to run through the hall to find Happy who was playing with Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

* * *

 _After_

Lucy grabbed Happy who was residing in a broom closet somewhere in the school, Lucy started to run to their bedroom.

"Oi, Lushy what's wrong?"

"Somethings wrong with Harry."

"Who's Harry?"

Lucy had completely forgotten that Natsu and Lucy had not brought Happy with them to the Potter's residence over eleven years ago. So Lucy just replied, "He is the boy who lived."

Something clicked in Happy's mind when she said that. He nodded shakily because he was still being held by Lucy.

"Ne Happy, can you fly me? You're too heavy to hold."

Happy immediately broke down into tears. "LUUSSHHHYYY you're soo meeeeaaannnn!"

Truth be told, Happy had turned into a plump cat after they started living at Hogwarts. The three, once Earthlanders, would go fishing in the Black Lake every now and then, and sometimes bring their favorite students. And with no missions to burn the calories, Happy had become fat.

"Shut up you damn cat! Just fly me!"

Happy hiccupped an, "Aye, Sir!" and spread out his white angelic wings. As soon as Happy grabbed hold of Lucy he said, "You're too heavy!"

Lucy just gave up and let the exceed have his way with his words. They flew, not max speed, through the corridors to the bedroom. When they got there, the door magically opened and when they flew through, the door immediately closed.

"Don't tell anyone about this, not even Headmaster Dumbledore..." Natsu started.

* * *

 _Next Morning Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall_

Harry and Ron were running to their first class of the day which was Transfiguration Level One with Professor McGonagall. They were late and got lost in the school because when Percy, a prefect as well as Ron's brother, told the first-years how to get around, Harry and Ron weren't listening.

When they finally arrived into the classroom, the other first-years, Gryffindor and Slytherin, were copying some notes that were on the board. On the Professor's desk in front of every other desk was a cat. The cat had glowing green eyes with brown and black fur on it.

When Harry and Ron first arrived into the class they immediately shifted their eyes to the exotic animals in cages on each sides of the classroom. But then they quickly ran to their seats when they noticed that there was no professor to notice their tardiness.

Just when they were about to place their books onto the only open desk, out of the corner of their eyes they saw the cat jump off of the desk and turn into a human. A human. A human. A _human_. Or more specifically their teacher.

After Professor McGonagall transformed she was giving the two tarty students a sharp glare. Just before she was about to say something, Harry said, "I'm sorry Professor, We got lost."

The green robed witch said in response, "Should I transfigure one of you into a map? Or maybe that you finally got here, a clock?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other with glum expressions as some Slytherin kids, like Malfoy, started to chuckle in the background, while Hermione just shook her head at the idiotic boys.

Professor McGonagall sighed and said, "I hope that you can make it to your seats and not disrupt the class tomorrow."

* * *

 _Potions with Professor Snape_

When Transfiguration class let out, Harry and Ron followed Hermione to the Potions class. They had talked a little bit about Professor Snape at dinner yesterday so Harry and Ron learned that Snape was a strict teacher. They did not want to be late.

The potions room was in a scarier part of the castle or more specifically in the dungeons. It had rather dark and glum corridors leading to it, making a labyrinth. The class itself had only a few candles and five tiny windows allowing for light, but as soon as Professor Snape, wearing the grey vest, black pants, and black cloak, stormed into the room at a fast pace, he snapped his wand to the windows and the curtains shut.

Severus Snape immediately began to lecture about what to call him. "You will only call me Professor Snape, not Sharp Eyed-kun, not Cold Glare-kun, not Snape-kun, not Snape-san, not Mr. Snape, ONLY Professor Snape."

Professor Snape stopped at the chalkboard in front of the class and started to write _~Professor Snape~_ on the board. When Snape finally turned around he started another lecture, all the while sweeping the room with his cold gaze.

His spheal made the students question in their minds, _'Who calls Professor Snape, Cold Glare-kun?'_

"I can teach you how to make illusions, brew amazingness, and even stop your unbending demise when you are two seconds from it," Snape's gaze settled onto a mop of black hair. "Why are you not PAYING ATTENTION!"

Hermione, who has sitting next to Harry, caught what Snape was 'hinting' at and elbowed Harry in the gut. Harry was immediately going to say, "What was that for, Hermione?" but when he saw Hermione pointing to the professor, he decided against it.

When Harry's gaze turned, Snape finally noticed it was Harry. "Oh look, Harry Potter, our popular student," Everyone's gazes settled on Harry. "What are the properties of a Munksroot and a Wolfbane root?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up while Harry's gaze turned down.

"I don't know, Professor Snape," Harry said.

"I see. So you don't live up to your fame."

* * *

 _Draconian Class with Natsu_

The Draconian classroom had changed very much over the past one thousand years. There were still the black desks and one large desk with a black chair in front, but now on the left side of the room, with windows, had pictures of all of the important Fairy Tail members. On the right side of the room, without windows, was a large mural of a large crimson red dragon butting heads with a black dragon with blue markings on it and our pink haired dragon slayer professor, with his back turned, watching them fight.

On the back side of the room were a few shelves full of random items, a cat play thingy, and tons and tons of books that were stacked on top of each other. On the largest black desk in front of the other desks was a blue cat, or exceed that we already know as Happy. Happy adorned his small little green bag, full of fish, on his back, and a red and white striped shirt.

When Harry first entered the classroom, almost last, he immediately thought that the white bellied blue cat was bizarre. It had large black eyes and huge ears. It was even standing on its hind legs! When Hermione walked into the classroom after Harry, she gasped.

"That's Happy! The legendary cat that fished a one hundred pound fish out of the Black Lake!" Hermione exclaimed.

Malfoy, who was already in his seat, just scoffed and said to his fat bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, "Look who's swallowed a textbook." He received throaty laughs from the both of them.

Happy looked up at the girl who knew of one of his greatest achievements and yelled out, "AYE SIR!" as he placed one of his front paws into the air, mimicking a salute.

...

...

...

...

Everyone was dumbfounded that the cat spoke and that it knew how to salute. Even Hermione who 'swallowed a textbook' didn't know that Happy could speak.

"Would you like a sakana?" Happy said obliviously while untying his green pack.

"Sakana?" Hermione questioned.

"Happy means fish," A new person entered the room. He adorned white jogging pants, red coat, black t-shirt, and pink hair. "I would accept him if I were ya, he doesn't give fish to many people."

Hermione quickly turned back to Happy who now held out a blue fish. "I'm sorry but I don't want a sakana," She said slowly while using the new word.

Natsu closed his eyes and hummed.

"Please take your seats," Natsu said.

Harry, who felt mad about Potions class, took a seat next to Ron, in the middle of the class. While Hermione, intrigued, took a seat in the front of the class.

"Happy?" Natsu said to the cat on the desk.

Happy turned his head now to his best-friend and started crying tears of joy when Natsu used **Re-quip** magic to take a large red and orange fish out of storage. The Gryffindor and Slytherin first-years were so confused as to how the four foot long fish got there that many of them yelled out, "WHAT!?"

Natsu had already started to throw the large fish at Happy and he clamped his hands over his ears because of his ultra-sensitive hearing. The fish flew through the air and slapped Happy. The desk broke over the weight of the fish and the cat. Happy, now on his back and on the half broken table, now had a ghost-like formation coming out from his nose as some drool dripped out from his mouth.

Zeref Dragneel's little brother immediately ran to Happy and started to grab the ghost and push it back into Happy's nose all the while saying, "NOOO! Happy don't die!" Almost mimicking the second episode of Fairy Tail when Mirajane almost died by getting crushed by Elfman. The first-years were so dumbfounded that they didn't even leave their seats nor talk out.

Miraculously, it all worked out in the end and Happy was now unconscious on the desk. Natsu, obviously tired over the whole ordeal, sat on his black spinning chair. He then grabbed Happy and put him on the cat structure behind him. Happy, noticing his partner's warmth, started to hiccup, 'Aye Sir's and dream about fish.

"What did we just watch?" Draco asked.

This would be the first and only time that Harry, Ron, and Hermione agreed with Draco.

Natsu just sighed and said, "No idea."

A few minutes of silence passed until Natsu stood back up and said, with a cheerful attitude. "Well class, I hope that most of ya know that I am Natsu and this is Draconian class. Like every first year class, I think..." Natsu scratched his head. "that I have done a question day! So make some questions up for me!"

Hermione immediately shot her hand up just like in Professor Snape's class. Natsu, seeing that she was the only one with her hand up, picked her.

"Hermione Granger, sir. I have read in books that you and your wife are both ghosts, if so then why is she fully colored in but you, not?"

Natsu immediately started sweating bullets. He shakily said like Professor Quirrell, "I-I-I t-think it was because of how I died?"

Many other students wanted to see more expressions made by the mist covered professor so they raised their hands.

"Draco Malfoy. How did you die?" Draco said with a smirk.

Igneel's son was impressed by the great questions they were giving but sadly he had to give them lies, or maybe half lies. "I died by dragon's flames," He said.

This time Harry was the one that Natsu picked. "Professor Dragneel? If you died by a dragon then why would you teach the Draconian language?"

Natsu perked up. "Because my Otōsan taught it to me." Natsu wished he could tell people that he was raised by a dragon but it would be even more unbelievable during this time when dragons are enslaved.

"Otōsan?" Harry asked.

"Father," Natsu replied.

Ron finally stopped looking at the picture on the wall of the two dragons with Mr. Pinky in the middle and raised his hand. "Ronald Weasley, sir. What are those two dragons on the wall?"

"Your older brother asked the same question," Natsu said, "The red one was Igneel the Fire Dragon King, while the black and blue one was Acnologia the self-proclaimed King of All Dragons. This was during the battle between the mages/wizards of Fairy Tail vs. the demons of Tartarus."

"What was the ending of the battle?" Ron asked.

"The Fairy Tail mages won but Igneel was killed by Acnologia," Natsu's eyes showed sadness as he clenched his fists about his father figure dying.

Hermione raised her hand again. "Professor Dragneel? Why aren't you teaching us Magical History? You have been alive for over four thousand years, right?"

A bubble of snot coming from Happy's nose popped and he abruptly stood up. "Because Natsu's stupid!"

"That's rude Happy!" Natsu yelled. "I just forget things okay?" he turned back to Hermione. "What was your question again?"

Hermione just shook her head and sat down.

* * *

 **Well something happened to my enter key so I am ending it here. I think that the broomstick class with whoever will be in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you forgive me for getting this out so late. I do have good excuses though. And if my Uncle were to somehow die from skin cancer I wont go into a depressed mood or anything. Can you even die from skin cancer? I don't know. Only if a main Fairy Tail character were to die then I would be super depressed.**

 **Bye.**


	12. Flying Lessons

**You know about PopQuizzes? Well, in school I didn't have a PopQuiz, I had a PopEssay. I had to write a 3 page essay about something we didn't even learn about yet, and after that I went to math class and bombed a test. I got 33% on it. I was so pissed off. But I don't blame myself, I had to leave early both days when we were taught it.**

 **It was also my birthday last Sunday, so yay. It's not like I was super excited, I usually forget how old I am and when my birthday is anyway.**

 **I also watched Captain America : Civil War yesterday and I would like to say for the first scene w/ the car, I called it, I knew it.**

 **C'mon everyone! Join the Like Yesterday train before it leaves without you~!**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _Hermione raised her hand again. "Professor Dragneel? Why aren't you teaching us Magical History? You have been alive for over four thousand years, right?"_

 _A bubble of snot coming from Happy's nose popped and he abruptly stood up. "Because Natsu's stupid!"_

" _That's rude, Happy!" Natsu yelled. "I just forget things, okay?" he turned back to Hermione. "What was your question again?"_

 _Hermione just shook her head and sat down._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _Great Hall_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now dining with the other Gryffindors at lunch. It had been a week since they first got to Hogwarts. They had met many teachers over the past week, such as Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, who was actually another ghost. They only hadn't met Madam Rolanda Hooch, their Flying instructor at Hogwarts yet or Professor Heartfilia, the Astronomy teacher.

Many Gryffindors and Slytherin first-year students had been in a happy mood after the first Draconian class. The face their pink haired professor made, was absolutely supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

Only Harry, who knows that he is being written about, face-palmed because I, the author, misspelled absolutely and yet spelled supercalifragilisticexpialidocious correctly.

"Harry? Why are you face-palming?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing," Harry replied.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (TO DRACONIAN'S FIRST CLASS OF THE YEAR)**

 _After Hermione had asked the question of Natsu not being the History Professor, Draco Malfoy had raised his hand._

" _Sir, why do you have pink hair?" he said._

 _Natsu shot up from his black spinning chair and yelled out, "IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S SALMON!"_

 _Happy had started to giggle childishly._

 _Harry, even with his now damaged ears, heard what he had said and thought about something. "Professor Dragneel? I assume you know Hagrid, then what color is his umbrella?"_

 _Natsu looked at him lazily. "It's pink," He replied._

 _Harry shot at him again, "If I am not mistaken, I believe that they are the same colors."_

" _What_ _? Prove it!" Mr. Pinky challenged._

 _The first years took a small little field trip to the small hut near the Dark Forest. Igneel's adopted son had kicked down the door._

 _*CRASSHHH*_

 _The first years' eyes were now the size of dinner plates. They were not accustomed for someone to kick down someone else's door. But if Lucy had been there, she would have mumbled, "It's better you come through the door than the window..."_

" _Professor Dragneel? What're yew doin' here?" the giant named Hagrid had been sitting on a leather chair, being dwarfed by Hagrid's sheer size._

 _Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the kids who stepped into the hut, Draco Malfoy and a few Slytherins had been too disgusted to walk into it. The other Gryffindors peaked inside._

 _Harry spoke up, not wanting to be rude to one of his first friends. "May I see your umbrella?"_

 _Hagrid gave a confused look to Harry, but still took out his pink umbrella and placed it into E.N.D.'s outstretched hand. Natsu walked to a small mirror and put the umbrella next to his spiky pink, yet faded, locks. They were miraculously similar._

 _Neville Longbottom, the fishy-faced boy who had been peeking inside, spoke out, "They're the same color!"_

 _Many students had begun to laugh, Natsu Dragneel's four thousand, four hundred year old argument about hair color had been proven invalid._

 _The remaining color drained from Natsu's face, making his pink locks stand out more. He dropped the umbrella to the wooden floor, and he turned back to his students._

 _They had now doubled over, dying of laughter, Draco Malfoy included. Natsu's jaw had dropped, his eyes were widened, and his eyebrows were now pushed slightly downward. Natsu's cheeks were pink while he tried to hide himself in his faded white scarf. Hagrid had even started to laugh._

 _Natsu, still keeping his expression, just walked back to the castle with students crying of laughter walking behind him._

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK END (LUNCH AGAIN)**_

During the end of their mid-day meal, Harry, Ron, Fred and George had been distracted by a happy Madam Hooch almost bouncing off the walls after she heard they would finally have their first flying lessons today because of the clear weather.

Hermione and Lucy were in the same boat. Hermione was ready for the first Astronomy lesson while Lucy had loved to teach about the Zodiacs. Happy was strutting on the Professor's table, using it like a catwalk. Professor Snape curved his lips in an amused smirk, while Professor Quirrell was still looking at the cat like it was going to murder him in one second. Natsu was nowhere to be seen because the author forgot about him.

It seemed that the smell of onion didn't carry as well in the Great Hall, Harry was really happy about that, but when he went to his first Defense Against the Dark Arts, he wasn't happy at all, it was terrible. Even Draco Malfoy kept his hand by his nose during the entire class.

It was peaceful during their meal until loud screeching occurred.

"Blimey! Mail's here already!" Ron exclaimed.

Hundreds of owls came flying through the openings in the celling. They were all screeching and squawking, some singing their own tunes. A rather old looking brown owl was sweeping towards Ron, who was sitting with Harry and Hermione. It looked as if it was going to sweep gracefully and drop the mail… but it did the opposite.

The owl we already know as Errol had landed beak first into a bowl of potato chips. It stayed there for a few seconds until Ron had grown red from embarrassment and untied a small red ribbon carrying a newspaper from its leg.

All of the houses roared of laughter of the bird landing beak-first in the chips. (Gryffindors included). Errol flew away but not before hitting himself beak-first again on the ceiling.

Ron pushed the newspaper away to make way for him to hide his face in shame. Harry had only seen a few wizard newspapers so far, so he wanted to investigate them more.

"Ron," Harry said, "Can I borrow this?"

Ron garbled something that Harry took as a, "Yes."

Harry took off a small black ribbon, unraveling the newspaper. The main section read, _~Gringotts Bank Robbery?~_ As Harry began to read more, he noticed a few special words that stood out to him. Those were '713' 'Robbery' and 'Opened earlier in the day'.

"Guys… look at this," Harry said as he motioned to the newspaper.

"~ _There was a robbery at Gringotts Bank one week ago. The vault in question, number 713 had been opened earlier in the day so the goblins say that nothing was stolen. Could this be one step leading into the fall of Gringotts bank? Or just a small mistake?" Read more on inside pages.~"_ Harry said.

Ron and Hermione had their mouths in an 'O' formation. Just the thought of someone breaking into Gringotts, the SAFEST wizard bank, made them afraid.

"Vault number 713 was the vault that Hagrid and I went to," Harry said, "And whatever Hagrid took out of it, was apparently "Top secret".

They were about to keep going with their conversation but were cut off by, "Whoa! Neville has a Remembrall!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up from the newspaper and to Neville, who was sitting in front of Hermione. The fishy-faced male was holding up what seemed to be a glass ball. Seamus was giving a little narration about the remembrall.

"Remembralls are actually quite expensive but not uncommon. Many wizards forget things so the remembrall was created. If the fog turns red, that means that you've forgotten something!"

Neville, who was holding the remembrall in his left hand, looked at the glass ball and saw that a red colored mist began to appear inside of it. "I can't remember what I've forgotten…" Neville began to put his face on the table and use his pale arms to hide his fishy face.

* * *

 _To Flying lessons w/ Madam Hooch_

The first-years were now outside being lined up in two rows, each next to a broom. A grey haired, golden eyed woman was walking down the line in the middle of them.

"Good afternoon, class," Madam Hooch greeted.

The students had all remarked, at the same time, Good afternoon.

Once she got to the end of the row, she turned around on her heel and took a whistle out of her robe. "On my whistle, I want you to go to the left side of your broom, and with a firm voice say 'Up!'. Please wait for other instructions."

They did so.

Harry Potter, the _Boy-Who-Lived_ , had gotten his broom to go into his hand the first time he yelled, "Up!" Hermione had just scoffed at him and after a few more tries had gotten the broom. Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley had both gotten hit in their faces when they tried to coax the broom into their right hands.

After every first-year had gotten their brooms, Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee, began to say, "Next, you must mount the broom. Then make sure you have a nice firm grip because you don't want to go sliding off the other end. After that, I want you to hover in the air for a moment before coming down with a nice landing."

For Neville Longbottom, it was easier said than done. Neville was the first one to get on his broom. He started okay but once he tried to go back down… the broom started going crazy.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch scolded, "Get down from there, this instant!"

Neville, the boy who lives with his "Gran", had heard his teacher but was confused as to how to get down. His broom kept soaring into the air, getting closer to the Hogwarts castle with every passing second.

 _*BOOM, CRASH, WACK*_

Neville's broom began to swerve uncontrollably until he eventually got thrown off and his robe got caught on a pole. The first-years stood dumbfounded as the black cloak belonging to Neville began to rip and tear until Neville came falling down back to the earth but now with a sprained wrist.

Madam Hooch came running to Neville and she cooed at his injury. "Everyone clear out of the way!" she said to the other first-years. "I don't want to see another broom in the air! If I do… you will be expelled."

Madam failed to notice a glass ball falling out of Neville's cloak. Shortly after, Draco Malfoy, the bully of the school, hastily ran to go grab the remembrall. Once he did, he held it up to the sun and examined it. No red colored fog had come out. Harry, who had been watching, yelled out, "Give the remembrall to me, Malfoy!"

The other first-years, in their black cloaks, black pants or grey skirts, long socks, grey sweater-vests over a white dress shirt, all looked at Harry with amazed expressions. Nobody yet had come to diss that Slytherin boy except for Harry.

The blonde haired kid just stuck his tongue out at Harry. "I won't give it to you…" he said as he began to mount his broom.

"Fine," Harry responded, also beginning to latch onto his broom.

"You're going to have to take it from me!" Malfoy began to fly with his broom, going high into the air.

Hermione pleadingly tugged on Harry's cloak. "Don't give him the satisfaction of you getting expelled!"

Harry just looked at her for a moment before flying into the air, after Malfoy. He soon began speeding up and expertly wacked Malfoy's broom.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" he threatened. "I will knock you off your broom and you'll fall to the ground!"

Draco, who didn't want to get a broken bone from falling fifty teet, threw the glass ball to one of the Hogwarts' windows, right to the strict Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry, who felt brave on his broomstick, began to race to catch the small glass object. He miraculously did it, and Minerva saw. Harry raced back down on his broomstick to the cheering first-years, while Malfoy, with a scowl, just threw his broom on the ground stomping back to Crabbe and Goyle, his two fat bodyguards.

"Mr. Potter!" the green loving professor began to walk through the grass to the first-years.

Harry became very scared. In the classes of the green cloaked professor, he learned that she was sharp eyed and very strict. He thought he might be expelled right on the spot, he didn't expect to be placed on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team.

Yet, there he was. Right in front of a brown haired male called Woods, the Captain of the Gryffindor house Quidditch team. Right outside of the onion smelling classroom called Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell.

"Mr. Woods…" Professor McGonagall had said, "I have found you a brand new seeker!"

Ron and Hermione as well as the other first-years had been surprised to see him at Dinner. They bombarded him with lots of questions. "Aren't you expelled?" was the most common one. That carried on for the rest of dinner until the bell rang. Their next class was Astronomy.

Astronomy was done during nighttime and only on specific days when the night was clear. So once the year was over, they never did that much work. But once they were in the summer, they had lots of essays to do. After all, Professor Heartfilia loves to write.

* * *

 _Astronomy w/ Professor Heartfilia_

The first-years had crammed into Astronomy Tower when the time was 10:30 pm. It was filled with books, some about Astronomy while others were just random. There were maybe thirty dark oak desks and fifteen oak benches for the students (One bench for two students) and one large black desk for their teacher. Behind the black desk was a large button.

A woman with long blonde hair, black and red dress, with chocolate brown eyes was sitting on the chair behind the black desk. She didn't say anything until every Gryffindor and Slytherin first-year sat in their seats.

"Good evening," she addressed the class formally. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel and I am your Astronomy teacher."

* * *

 **These aren't the normal size author notes. I cut them up after I posted the chapter. If you're reading this, you should stop and go to the next chapter. You're wasting time. Gosh darn it, why are you still here? Oh, you're the author? Okay.**

 **100fl close.**

 **Fixed chapter 1 and I added a short action sequence. That's my first one so I hope it was okay.**

 **Have a nice day, week, Monday, night, afternoon, summer, morning everyone.**

 **Bye.**


	13. Astronomy Class

**Yo! Welcome back to Like Yesterday, a story where I am incapable of getting 100 followers.**

 **I have noticed something that can help me. In the traffic stats it shows that I get more views on Fridays than any other days so next week I will try to get chapter 14 out on Friday. But I now learned that I have finals coming up so... Yeah.**

 **Whelp it's Friday May 20th and I don't think I may get to put a chapter up. If I were, it would be super short... here are my excuses; I have French finals on Monday and Tuesday, I have Math finals on Wednesday and Thursday, and a chapter test on Monday too.**

 **Just a side note, I know that Madam Hooch is kind of a strict teacher. I put that she was smiling just to show she likes flying. As to why they couldn't have flying lessons sooner was because of the bad weather, the first-years would get injured pretty badly in storms.**

 **Does anyone know if Harry goes to classes on the weekend? I have been trying to look in the books about that, but I haven't been able to find anything.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _Astronomy w/ Professor Heartfilia_

 _The first-years had crammed into Astronomy Tower when the time was 10:30 pm. It was filled with books, some about Astronomy, while others were just random stories. There were about thirty dark oak desks and and fifteen oak benches for the students allowing one bench for two students, along with one large black desk for their teacher. Behind the black desk was a large button._

 _A woman with long blonde hair, black and red dress, with chocolate brown eyes was sitting on the chair behind the black desk. She didn't say anything until every Gryffindor and Slytherin first-year sat in their seats._

" _Good evening," she addressed her class formally. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, and I am your Astronomy teacher."_

* * *

 _Like Yesterday MEANWHILE_

Mr. Dragneel was at the moment teaching the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third-years, assigning them a project. Once he sat back on his black chair, Happy poked him with his tail from behind.

"Natsu, did we clean up the evidence?" Happy said with a concerned face.

"Shiiii-Oh no, Happy," Natsu's eyes widened the size of dinner plates and he quickly opened a window and jumped out.

"OII, NATSU, wait for me!" Happy then jumped out the window also.

"Professor Dragneel, I have a question—WAIT! YOU WILL DIE AGAIN FROM FALLING THAT FARR!" a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory said.

The students ran to the windows to see if their professor and his cat made it. Surprisingly, they did.

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

Lucy Heartfilia had failed to notice all of the student's laughter. She called on Hermione, the bushy haired know-it-all, who was raising a hand.

"Excuse me, but you have something on your face…" she said.

Lucy quickly slapped a hand to her face, and feeling nothing, she then ran to a mirror above a bookshelf.

She gained a deadly glare as she said, "They will pay…"

Lucy Heartfilia had unknowingly been the target of one of Natsu's and Happy's pranks. On her face was black permanent marker. There was a swirly mustache on her lips, long nose hairs, circles, which were different sizes, on each eye, and wrinkles.

She glared at the students in a way of telling them to stay in the class, and ran out the oak door. The students expected her to be gone for the rest of class, so they started to move out of their seats and talk, but she appeared ten minutes later dragging a Professor Dragneel by his misty pink hair behind her.

The students' eyes immediately widened the size of dinner plates and they frantically ran back to their seats. Once Lucy got to the edge of the middle aisle, close to her desk, she threw Natsu, over her head, onto the floor in front of her.

"It hurts…" he whimpered.

Lucy had not been able to catch Natsu's-partner-in-crime as he had flown into the water of the Black Lake. And she, fearing of getting wet and looking unprofessional in front of her students, decided to turn back.

"Virgo?" she called.

A very bright yellow light came in the room, making nearly everyone have to shield their eyes. When they uncovered them, they saw a pink haired maid with chains on her wrists.

"Hello, Hime-sama? Is it time for punishment?" she asked with expression on her face, but not in her emotionless blue eyes.

Lucy just sighed before setting one foot on the Natsu's back. "Virgo, I told you not to call me that anymore…"

"But Hime-sama? It's your nickname; I cannot get rid of it." The maid said, "Is it punishment time?!" she eagerly added.

"Not for you, Virgo," Lucy said, "Can you tie up Natsu in that chair?"

"Hai, Hime-sama!" Virgo summoned chains and tied Natsu up in the chair.

Apparently Natsu knew what was going on, as he started yelling, "NOOO! I don't wanna learn!"

"Arigato, Virgo," Lucy said.

"Ja ne, Hime-sama." Virgo then disappeared into a golden light.

The student's eyes were still the size of dinner plates, they had no idea where this pink haired woman came from or what this "Punishment time" was.

But they would soon know that Astronomy class wouldn't be as fun as Draconian, as they learned they had a test the next class after she taught them all of the zodiacs in the night sky.

* * *

 _Stairs, a day later_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now climbing up the stairs to go to their next class. Just when they were all halfway on a sandstone staircase, it moved.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Ron questioned.

Hermione just sighed as she held onto the railings. "Don't you remember, Ron that the staircases move?"

"Oh yeah…" Ron said pitifully.

Once the staircase stopped, they hadn't noticed they were now on the 3rd floor.

"Hurry up guys," Hermione said, "I don't want to get stuck on the moving staircases!"

They all ran to a checkpoint, fearing that the staircase would put them in the wrong direction.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "I think we're here."

They all looked to a dark, broken gray door in front of them. While the door looked like it had mold on it, Harry was the only one brave enough to open it.

"Eww, Gross," The fiery haired boy said.

"Just grow up," Ms. Bushy hair scoffed.

They stopped their little quarrel when a load of dust splashed their faces. The three wafted the air, trying to get a better view of the corridor. They nervously stepped in, as there were no lights on, but after their sixth step, torches on the walls suddenly became lit.

"Bloody hell," Ronald said.

"Ummm…" Hermione said. "Isn't this the 3rd floor corridor, the place that is restricted by Headmaster Dumbledore?"

The two boys' eyes widened the size of dinner plates, this was that place.

"Whoops…" Ron said.

The three kept walking forward until they heard a "Meow" fill the silence of the corridor.

They slowly turned their backs, fearing for the worst, and their hunches were correct.

'Twas Mrs. Norris, the Caretaker Filch's cat.

"RUN!" Hermione yelled.

Their shoes clopped like horse shoes as they ran away from a seemingly innocent cat.

"RRRRROOWWW!" the brown, black, and grey cat meowed.

After the three students in their black cloaks, black pants or gray skirt, gray sweater vests, white dress shirts, long gray socks, and black dress shoes ran fifty steps, and they came across a very large oak door.

Mr. Weasley nervously grabbed the lock on the door and shook it, trying to get it open, but failed.

"Move over, Ron!" Hermione said as she pushed Ronald out of the way.

Harry mumbled a "Whoa…" after seeing how rude Hermione was being at the moment.

" **Alohumra!"** Hermione said firmly as she swished her wand at the lock.

Magically, the door opened and the three first-years slammed the door shut once they were in the room.

Hermione and Ron pressed against Harry's back as he cracked the door open to see what was going on to the other side.

Harry noticed that Mr. Filch was now talking to his cat and that he had obviously run here from a faraway distance, as he was now sweating in his dirty brown cloak.

"Is anyone there, Mrs. Norris?" He whispered to his cat.

"Mrrow," the female cat replied.

"Hmm…" Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris walked, side-by-side, out the door.

"Thank goodness!" Harry said.

The three breathed sighs of reliefs until a loud grumbling occurred from behind him.

*GUUUURRRRRRR*

Ron was the first one to turn. "Um, um, um…"

Hermione and Harry turned at the same time as Ron let out a girly scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once behind them, but now in front of them, was a very large three headed dog. It had very large canine teeth, drool dripping out of its mouths, and six gleaming red eyes.

The three now screamed chorusly as they kicked the door down to run back to the other door which opened to the staircases. Once they were safe in front of the staircases, they had all silently agreed to never go there again.

* * *

 _Charms w/ Professor Filtwick_

The three first-years had to run to their next class which was Charms, they had barely made it there, as Ron tripped on one of the steps and tumbled down.

Harry was sitting next to Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor, who had a habit of blowing things up with his wand and Hermione and Ron sat next to each other.

Professor Filtwick was very tiny, as he was only three feet tall. He also had a bald spot with white hair sprouting out the sides. He wore a light green cloak that completely engulfed him, which made some of the Slytherins laugh at. But he had a nice personality when he was teaching the Slytherin and Gryffindor first-years the Levitation Charm **.**

"Okay class," He said with a smile, "give it a go! Make sure you don't forget the 'swish and flick' method."

"Yes sir!" the class chorused.

The class then erupted into unsynchronized murmurs of " **Wingardium Leviosa!"** But, none of the students were able to levitate their white feathers in front of them.

Hermione grew to be rather concerned of Ron, who was now yelling, **"Wingardium Leviosar!"** and waving his wand randomly.

"Ron just please stop!" Hermione said as she seized his wand from his right hand. "It's 'Wingardium Leviosa! Not Leviosar… Also, use the 'swish and flick' method."

Ron just looked at her dumbfounded as he didn't understand what she said.

Hermione just scoffed until she took out her own brown wand and began the charm. " **Wingardium Leviosa!"** The feather began to levitate in the air, and when she started to jerk her wand up, the feather moved up.

"Whoa…" Ron said.

"Mighty fine job, Ms. Granger!" Professor Filtwick said as he began to clap and the students stopped reciting their charms.

Seamus, the boy with short brown hair and who was sitting next to Harry, felt an emotion of encouragement wash over him and he began to say, " **Wingardium Leviosa!"**

A loud boom occurred. Smoke filled the room and the feather in front of Seamus lit on fire, it was levitating though.

The Slytherin first-years were now chuckling loudly, as Seamus' face was now black from the smoke, and his and Harry's hair were now molded a certain way.

Hermione looked at them before turning to the teacher and saying, "Can we have another feather here, Professor?"

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common room, same day_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now in the Gryffindor Common Room late at night to discuss what happened earlier in the day.

"What was that thing?" Ronald asked.

"I don't know…" Harry supplied.

"I don't know and I don't care, but I do care what was under it," Hermione agreed.

"What was under it?" Ron half-yelled. "Why were you looking underneath a demonic beast that could skin you alive?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she scoffed. "How could you _not see_ the enormous green trapdoor underneath it!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I was fearing for my own life!" Ronald interjected.

Harry didn't want to intervene in their fight so he kept quiet.

* * *

 _Halloween, the next day_

When Harry walked with Ron and Seamus the next day, he could clearly tell that Ron was upset about yesterday.

"And there I was minding my own business, and _she_ comes in, takes _my_ wand, and tells me that _I'm_ doing it _wrong!_ Bloody hell that girl, why won't she mind her own business!"

None of the three boys noticed Hermione closing in on them, holding a large amount of books, until she jabbed Ron with her shoulder and ran.

Harry could practically smell trouble brewing.

* * *

 _At dinner_

With it being Halloween, the Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins, candles, and many Halloween type foods. Many first-year students (except Slytherin) were in a very jolly mood because of what happened a little while ago in Draconian.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK (TO DRACONIAN, SAME DAY)_

 _The students filed into the room cautiously, as their pink haired professor wasn't there. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were in their normal spots at the back corner of the classroom while Harry and Ron were at the front with Hermione nowhere to be seen._

 _They all waited one minute after the bell until their teacher showed up…. Who was wearing a pumpkin on his head?_

" _Hello Minna, Kabo!"_

 _Every student lurched out of their seats in laughter. And once they noticed that they weren't doing anything fun today, Draco, the blond haired Slytherin, said, "Why do we have to learn this stupid language, taught by stupid dragons…"_

 _Natsu immediately focused a glare onto him before turning his back and writing Draconian letters on the board._

 _Natsu smirked as the faced Malfoy again. "Why would dragons be so stupid if they would even make a word to signal stupid, ignorant humans like yourself?"_

" _Oh my gosh!" Neville said._

 _The entire classroom, once again, erupted into uncontrolled laughter as Draco Malfoy's face turned pink._

* * *

 _FLASHBACK END (AT HALLOWEEN DINNER)_

Everyone at the worker's table was present except for Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who wore a purple turban, purple cloak, rings on his fingers, and purple pants.

He hadn't appeared until the large oak doors of the Great Hall opened which revealed him, sweating as if he'd run a marathon.

The students were all humbly eating their fried chicken until he yelled out, "THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! It thought it was important…" just as he got close to the worker's table, he fell flat on his face, unconscious.

The students began to scream in panic, goblets were broken, food was thrown, as they tried to run back to their Common Rooms. Until Headmaster Dumbledore yelled with a firm voice, "SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped immediately and swiftly turned to the calm Headmaster.

"I want the school prefects to escort all students back to their dormitories, make sure no one gets lost or left behind, in an orderly fashion," Dumbledore said.

Percy, Ron's brother, shoved through the Gryffindor crowd to get to the front. Professor Snape looked around frantically until he met Natsu's gaze.

Snape opened a door behind the worker's table and Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as he did the same.

* * *

 **OMG. That took a while… I think that I may finish this book at the 25** **th** **chapter. I don't really know though.**

 **We reached 101 followers! Yay, and I seemed _Like Yesterday_ (lol) when I first published my first fanfic... Which was sh1t**

 **So I'm trying my hardest to think of ideas for chapter 14, but I'm painting my room now, getting ready for finals, and doing some work behind the scenes.**

 **Hope you have a nice day, I will try to work on RRW after this is published.**

 **Bye.**


	14. Terry the Troll

**Yo! Welcome back to Like Yesterday, a story written by a crappy writer.**

 **This weekend I literally was outside from day to night. I had no time to study, nor to watch anime/read manga, or finish this chapter. If you'd want to thank someone for this chapter thank Kami-sama (or in my case Spider-man-sama) for popping our wheelbarrow's tire.**

 **Like seriously, my mother worked us to death outside and then the next morning she dragged us to go for breakfast so I couldn't study :( But all is good because my cat is with me.**

 **CHAPTER COMPLETE**

 **CHAPTER COMPLETE**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday previously_

 _The students were all humbly eating their fried chicken until he yelled out "THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! I thought it was important…" just as he got close to the worker's table, he fell flat on his face, unconscious._

 _The students began to scream in panic, goblets were broken, and food was thrown as they tried to run back to their Common Rooms… Until Headmaster Dumbledore yelled with a firm voice "SILENCE!"_

 _Everyone stopped immediately and swiftly turned to the calm Headmaster._

" _I want the school prefects to escort all students back to their dormitories, make sure no one gets lost or left behind, in an orderly fashion." Dumbledore said._

 _Percy, Ron's brother, shoved through the Gryffindor crowd to get to the front. Professor Snape looked around frantically until he met Natsu's gaze._

 _Snape opened a door behind the worker's table and Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as he did the same._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

Harry and Ron were at the back of the line of Gryffindors, they could barely keep up with Percy's fast pace. Harry grew alarmed when he saw Ron stop.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Were going to get lost."

Ron's usually pink face turned white, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry gasped and grabbed Ron's hand as he started running through the castle. They soon stopped once they heard the sound of friction between wood and stone and saw a large large shadow on the wall.

"Oh my god… It's heading to the Girl's bathroom!" Ron yelled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Natsu, Lucy, and Snape were all running through the dungeons. Lucy sighed in defeat as they only cleared 1/3 of the dungeon so far.

"We can split up!" Lucy declared as an anime lightbulb appeared above her head. "Snape, go that way and Natsu and I will go this way! We'll meet up here!"

"Huuuhhh?" Natsu whined.

Snape mumbled something under his breath but he reluctantly ran through the other corridor, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"Okay Natsu! Use your nose!" Lucy said,

"OIII!" Natsu yelled. "I'm not a dog! I'm a dragon!"

"Sure you are, Dragon boy." Lucy said mockingly.

Natsu whimpered until he sniffed. It smelled of onions.

"Gross…"

"Nani?"

"Onions…"

"Peculiar."

*BANG*

"Holy shit!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy slapped him. "Watch your language!"

* * *

 _Back to Harry minutes before_

Harry and Ron were now in the Girl's Bathroom, in front of them was Hermione, their dear friend, and a Troll, tall and disgusting.

The Troll, named Terry by his mother, threw his large wooden bat at the green bathroom stalls. The two heard Hermione screaming as Terry did so.

"LOOK OVER HERE YOU STUPID TROLL!" Ronald shouted.

Harry just looked at his as if he'd grown a second head. "Are you trying to get us killed!?" he questioned.

"I'm making a distraction!" Ron claimed.

It worked. Terry turned his head to the red-headed boy and just stared at him. Harry saw that behind Terry, Hermione was crawling out of a pile of green planks and trying to make it underneath the sinks.

Then *Woosh*, Terry decided to throw his wooden bat once more. Harry and Ron had to slide, face first, to get away from the deadly bat. Once Harry stood back up, the bat was thrown again and it hit Harry on the chest.

Harry felt like his lunch would fly out of his stomach but he still grabbed onto the bat. All of a sudden, the bat stopped accelerating and Terry looked at the small black haired boy on his favorite bat.

While the troll was distracted, on him, Harry let go of the bat and straddled his head. Harry didn't care about how weird it was to straddle a troll, he just wanted to save Hermione.

He tried to pull Terry's ears to annoy him, but that didn't work. He tried to bang Terry's head but that only hurt Harry more. As his last resort, Harry stuffed his black wand into Terry's left nostril.

"Gross…" Hermione and Ron who were watching the whole scene said.

"AAACCHHHHOOOOOO!" Terry suddenly sneezed because someone tickled his nose. He started to cup it so no snot would come out. He didn't notice the black haired boy flying off of his head and falling onto the floor.

Ron, seeing now that Harry was out of the running, decided to take action on how to save Hermione. He took out his own brown wand and remembered Professor Filtwick's class.

He pointed the wand at the bat and yelled, " **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"** Just as the bat begun to swing again.

The bat was now out of the troll's hand and flying in mid-air, just above Terry's head. When Ron stopped the spell, the bat fell on the troll, rendering him unconscious.

Hermione looked gratefully at both of her saviors until she noticed a few teachers behind Ron.

*Long whistle*

"Sugoi!" An impressed Natsu said.

*Tch* Snape replied.

"What is going on here!" a befuzzled Professor McGonagall said.

"I-uhhhhhhhh…." Harry answered as he held his snot-covered wand that he got out of Terry's nose just seconds before.

Their green-loving professor just stared at them, waiting for an explanation, but she then sighed.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" she started. "But why are you boys here?"

Harry was going to start again but he was interrupted by Hermione.

"It's my fault, Professor," Hermione 'confessed'. "I thought that I could go one on one against the mountain troll and beat it. I fully accept any consequences of my actions."

McGonagall was stunned, Harry concluded, as she began stuttering. "What luck… Ms. Granger. I am very disappointed in you! You'd better thank these two fine gentlemen right here!" she motioned to Harry and Ron. Ron started to blush red, the color of his hair, as Harry's eyes were locked onto Snape's bloody legs.

Snape, who had been looking at the troll behind Ron, was now concerned at Harry's unmoving face. He followed Harry's eyes onto his blood-red pants. Snape quickly snapped his black cloak to hide it as he glared at Harry.

Once Snape and Harry tuned back onto the conversation, she sighed again. "Oh whatever… Gryffindor loses 5 points due to Ms. Granger's idiocy but gains 15 points for luck."

They all then left to the Halloween feast.

* * *

 _At the worker's table during the feast_

While Professor Quirrell was resting in the hospital wing for going unconscious, there was an extra seat at the worker's table. Natsu had left his usual seat next to Lucy and decided to sit next to his former student.

"Is there something wrong Snape-kun?" the pink haired man asked.

"Nothing…" Snape replied.

"Then why is there blood on yer cloak?"

"A troll wasn't the only animal set loose."

"What then?"

"Snakes…"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO MAILTIME BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS AN IDIOT**

 _All students at Hogwarts were now at their tables eating breakfast, today was when owls and whatever come back with letters and packages. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting next to one another as always and the Slytherins Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were scheming something with their friends._

 _The owls started screeching like normal and then there were the gasps of, "It's mail time!"_

 _Harry, who had no alive relatives who loved him, didn't expect anything to come for him, so when he saw a very large package being lifted by two owls coming straight towards him, he was confused._

 _Ronald looked up from a newspaper that he got from Errol, his brown owl, and gawked at the large package._

 _"Blimey! That must'a been a lot of money!" he said._

 _The two owls banged the package on the table and Harry now had everyone's attention, even the professors such as McGonagall, Dumbledore, Dragneel, and Heartfilia as well as Professor Quirrell._

 _Hermione looked up from her large Potions book as she too gaped at the thing covered in wrapping paper._

 _The red-headed kid gained a smile on his face as he said to Harry and Hermione, "Let's open it!"_

 _The other Gryffindor students were now surrounding the three first-years, they had wanted to know what this was._

 _Quickly the first-years untied the strings and ripped the wrapping paper off, what was now left was a broom, to be more specific it was a Nimbus 2000. Since the incident of the Remembrall and Malfoy, rumors spread quickly around the halls that Harry had seen Woods and he was now the Quidditch team. Everyone except for a few of the teachers were baffled, Woods himself was amazed at Harry's gift and after the excitement died down, he told the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team to go practice this Saturday._

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

 _Quidditch Field_

While all of the other Quidditch players were in a generally good mood to play their first match, Harry was pretty scared. He couldn't help but think that he would get hurt. Even Ron said that Quidditch was a bloody game and that Harry was the first first-year seeker in over one hundred years. He decided to ask the Gryffindor Captain, Woods, a question about his first Quidditch match.

"Captain, What happened during your first match?" Harry asked the teen who was wearing the Gryffindor color Quidditch clothes.

"I dunno..." Oliver replied, "I was hit with a rogue bludger a few minutes in, I woke up in the hospital a week later."

The short story scared Harry even more but when he got on the Quidditch field and looked at the crowd, he felt all of his worries wash away. He hopped onto his new Nimbus 2000 and soared through the air. Slytherin stood no chance.

The people in the stands could tell that Harry was an amateur, he just was riding his broom and watching the match. Harry didn't bother to look out for any bludgers until he was almost hit by one in the face.

He and the Slytherin seeker were both watching the match until Harry saw the Golden Snitch out of the corner of his eye. He gripped his broom tight and zoomed towards it. The other seeker noticed the absence of Harry and decided to follow him, but he couldn't keep up.

But that all stopped when Harry's broom stopped moving. Harry loosened his grip for a moment in shock and that was his mistake. The broom started to swerve side to side, trying to throw Harry off like a bull.

* * *

 _Gryffindor sector_

Hermione, who was watching in the Gryffindor sector with Ron, took out a pair of goggles and focused them on Harry.

"Someone's trying to kill Harry!" she exclaimed.

Ronald immediately looked at her funny, but then grabbed the goggles and focused them on Harry too.

"Blimey! We have to save him!" Ron added.

Hermione noticed from reading tons and tons of magical books that this was a curse or whatever, and a very hard one to do correctly, she thought only the professors could do it so she stole the goggles back from Ron and narrowed in on the professors.

Or more specifically on Snape, as he seemed to be making perfect eye contact with Harry, and was muttering something under his breath. Hermione smirked, as she always wanted revenge on getting a minus one on her essay on Deadly Potions Made by Muggles.

"Watch this." she said to Ron as she started running to the stairs towards the Professor's booth.

* * *

 _Harry_

By now, all of the students and staff, excluding Slytherins, were concerned for poor Harry, who was now dangling on his broomstick with one hand. Just when he was about to let go, he noticed a bushy haired Gryffindor running to Snape.

He inwardly laughed when Snape's cloak caught fire by **Lacarnum Inflamare**.

* * *

 _Snape_

Natsu was to the right of Snape and left of Lucy, he was unfortunately close to Quirrell, the man who smelled of onions, so it caught everyone's attention when he said, "It smells nice..."

All of the professor's expression's were the same except Snape and Quirrell's who were both too focused on Harry that they didn't hear the comment.

Natsu sniffed again, and he closed his eyes. He got closer to the scent and it was coming from fire. Fire? Oh yeah, Snape's cloak was burning.

"There it is!" Natsu yelled happily as he pointed to the fire.

"HAAA?" Lucy yelled.

"Oiii!" an oblivious Natsu said while shaking Snape, "Snapey, you have some fire on ya! Can I have it?"

Snape's eyes snapped to the pinkette and then he snapped his head to the left when he smelled burning.

He was on fire. And he lost his cool.

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE!" he yelled as he stood up and broke Quirrell's eye contact with Harry.

"Hehehe..." Hermione giggled underneath the stairs.

All of the students were now looking at the burning professor, the Slytherins were embarrassed while the Gryffindors were completely pleased. Headmaster Dumbledore failed to keep a straight face at the sight of an angry and frustrated Professor Snape.

Snapey was now desperately trying to put out the flames on his favorite cloak until Natsu came along and touched them, they were sucked into his foggy body. The craziness in the professor sector was short lived as the Golden Snitch was seen once again.

* * *

 _Back on the field_

Harry was now back on his Nimbus 2000 and made a list in the back of his head of "Things to Never do During Quidditch".

The Slytherin seeker and Harry were neck-and-neck, racing for the snitch in front of them, until it dropped down. Harry and James or whatever both went down, following it, until it went straight down.

James thought that his broom couldn't take it so he pulled up, Harry kept going and pulled up at just the right time. The snitch was still in front of him but his Nimbus wasn't fast enough, Harry had to stand on his broom.

He slowly got up and wobbled a bit because of him going over 70 MPH, but still held his balance. He took sloooow steps on his broom to the snitch until he stepped too far and the broom tip touched the grass.

*TUMBLE*

The snitch was no nowhere in sight as Harry was now on the ground after he rolled off of his Nimbus. Harry stayed there a moment after he noticed there was something in his mouth, before coughing it up and holding the golden snitch in his right hand.

"Whoa..."

Thunderous cheers were heard from the crowd, professors clapped, and Hermione and Ron were now running towards Harry on the field.

"I like this game..."

* * *

 **Thank goodness I'm done... Sorry about not finishing it when I was supposed to, I didn't know that I would be soo busy.**

 **Hope you have a good morning, day, night, afternoon.**

 **Bye.**


	15. Snowball fight

**Yo! Like Yesterday is in the house! That's stupid let's start up again…**

 **Yo! Welcome back to Like Yesterday… I've used that before**

 **Yo! Welcome back to Like Yesterday, a story written by a crappy writer… god dang it!**

 **Please forgive me, for the scenes with Hagrid's dragon and the Trio's thoughts about the sorcerer's stone may be butchered. I did notes on the first book but I didn't do parts on the dragon….**

 **I'm sure that you all know about the M section on fanfic… I was scrolling down and reading the summaries and came across one that misspelled mischievous in a way that made me think of a 10 year old. I face-palmed.**

' **Tis a bad day for fanfic.**

 **Let's a go!**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _*Tumble*_

 _The Snitch was now nowhere in sight as Harry was now on the ground after he rolled off his Nimbus. Harry stayed there for a moment after he noticed there was something in his mouth, before coughing it up and holding the Golden Snitch in his right hand._

" _Whoa…"_

 _Thunderous cheers were heard from the crowd, professors clapped, and Hermione and Ron were now running towards Harry on the field._

" _I like this game…"_

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _After Quidditch Match against Slytherin_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron immediately ran to Hagrid's. They couldn't… no… could believe that Snape would try and hurt Harry. They were boiling with rage, infuriated, and needed to tell someone. It was night time but they still stomped up to his hut and banged on the door.

"Hmm…" a large man answered it.

"Hagrid," Harry said to the man in the doorway. "do you believe that Professor Snape would hurt me?"

"Wat're yew talkin' about?" Hagrid responded. "Professer Snape woundn' hurt anyone."

"But!" interfered Hermione.

Hagrid shook his head until he said, "We'll talk inside me home."

The three first-years sat on a crumbly old couch facing Hagrid on a leather seat. Harry started off slow, reciting what happened earlier about Quidditch.

"It was clearly Snape," Ron said.

"I second that," Hermione added.

Harry gasped and he half-yelled out, "Does this have to do with the three headed dog!?"

Hagrid's eyes widened at the words "Three headed dog". "What do ya know about Fluffy?"

Ron's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. "YOU NAMED THAT BEAST, FLUFFY!?"

Hagrid's ears turned deaf at the end of that sentence. "What do ya think I would name 'im?"

Ron's mouth turned into a really depressed fish's. "I would have named it something like Killer!" he scowled.

Something in Hermione's head connected together. "What if Fluffy's guarding something and Snape's trying to steal it!?" she exclaimed.

Hagrid began to sweatdrop at her conclusion. "Snape's not tryin' to steal anything!" Hagrid insisted. "If anything he is trying to protect it! It is from firm orders of Headmaster Dumbledore, Nicolas Flamell, and Professor Dragneel!"

Hagrid quickly shut his mouth by his gigantic hand. "I shouldn' have said that…" he whispered.

Hermione quickly realized his slip up and grabbed Harry's and Ron's hand.

"Let's go!" she said, leaving a terrified Hagrid in his hut.

* * *

 _Days later during Christmas break._

Natsu and Rubeus were lugging a very large Christmas tree into the Great Hall. Hagrid's beard was filled with snow because his professor threw a snowball at him.

Once he set it down with Hagrid's help into the Great Hall, he looked around and spotted a blonde haired woman.

"OIIIII, LUCEEE!" he yelled across the hall. All of the first-year students in the hall quickly disposed of their outer layer, they weren't used to the ball of fire yet.

Lucy was at the moment helping Neville with his Astronomy homework, they only had a few more classes until their finals because the weather wasn't looking good.

Natsu happily skipped over to Neville, who was sitting close to Harry and Ron, who were both playing Wizard's chess. Once he looked over Neville's shoulder to stare at the Astronomy book, he whined.

"STUDYING IS BOOOORRRING!"

Lucy tried to slap him but failed, again.

"I'd rather play Wizard's chess." Natsu stated.

"That requires a brain." Lucy deadpanned.

"OIII! I ain't dumb!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I ain't!"

"You are!"

"I ain't!"

"You are!"

"I AIN'T!"

"BLOODY HELL BE QUIET!" Ron yelled. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!"

Neville looked up from his book. "They are old and married."

Lucy and Natsu placed their right hands to their hearts and they were in shock. They said, at the same time, "WE AREN'T OLD!"

Lucy broke off and said, "IF ANYTHING, NATSU IS WAYYY OLDER THEN ME! FOUR HUNDRED OR MORE YEARS TO BE EXACT! CALL HIM OLD!"

Natsu turned to look back at her. "THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

Hermione, who just walked in while holding her suitcase, whispered to herself, "Four hundred years…"

Harry, who watched the entire ordeal, got tired of the shouting and said to his professors, "Can you please stop arguing? Ron and I want to play Wizard's chess and I bet Neville wants to study."

Lucy bowed apologetically and stared at Natsu until he did the same.

"Gomen…" Natsu said slowly.

The argument made the Great Hall completely quiet except for a few "Knight to..." and "Bishop to…". Natsu just shifted his eyes sadly to Lucy and to Ron and Harry's game until he had an anime light bulb appear above his head.

"OII, Luce?" Natsu questioned.

"Hai?" Lucy replied.

"Do ya wanna go have a snowball fight with some first-years?"

Lucy looked over to Natsu with gleaming eyes.

"Sure."

The two both turned back to their students and Natsu asked to Harry and Ron, "Would you wanna go play with us?"

Lucy did the same.

Hermione walked to the Gryfffindor table where Natsu was looking over Ron's shoulder and sat down next to Harry.

"Make sure to look up Nicholas Flamell…" she whispered into Harry's ear.

She didn't notice Natsu's gaze snap to her when she said that.

On Hermione's way out she said to Professor Dragneel, "Professor? Do you know anything about a dog named Fluffy?"

"Huh?" Natsu deadpanned.

Hermione immediately discovered that Natsu wouldn't be a great source to get information from, except when it came to dragons. She gave Harry a silent shake to her head to not pursue Natsu any further.

* * *

 _Christmas day_

There was a small amount of Gryffindors in the Common room today, as well as in the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and Slytherin's too. It was now Winter break, a time when Hogwarts students get to leave their boarding school and go back home for a week or two. Even Hermione, who loved studying and reading Hogwarts' books had to go home for the break.

Ron ran down the stairs as soon as he woke up. "HARRY!" he yelled up Gryffindor tower.

Harry slowly but surely got out of his bed, taking his glasses with him. "What, Ron?!" He yelled back.

"It's Christmas!" Ron screamed once more. "You have presents!"

Harry's eyes widened the size of dinner plates, "I have presents?" he asked once he got to the bottom of the stairs, looking at the ten foot tree in the common room.

"Of course!" Ron said with a smile but then it turned upside down when he said, "Have you not had any presents before?"

"No." Harry breathed out.

"I-I see." Ron tried to perk up the mood when he picked up an old used shoebox. He read the name on the blue tag on it. " _~Harry Potter~_ Looks like me mum made you something… or more specifically a sweater or a scarf."

"Huh?"

"Me mum knits us a sweater or a scarf every year. I guess she decided to give one to you also."

Ron threw the box to the skinny black haired male, who shakily caught it. He slowly untied the red lace which was keeping it together and a scarlet colored scarf with the initials H.P. were embroidered on the tips appeared.

Ron grabbed another present from underneath the tree when Harry was still gawking at his first Christmas present. Ron looked at the nametag and groaned. "It's for me…"

Harry placed his scarlet scarf on a chair before looking back to Ron. The fiery haired tween slowly unraveled his string and reluctantly opened the box. He groaned louder when he pulled out a maroon scarf with a large R on the tips.

"BLOODY HELL, NOT AGAIN!" he yelled.

"What?" a confused Harry questioned.

"She made me another MAROON COLORED SCARF!"

Harry just looked at Ron dumbfoundedly.

"She makes it maroon every single year! Maroon isn't even a good color! It doesn't match my hair at all!"

When Ron put the scarf on, Harry nodded, completely agreeing. Maroon was a disgusting color on Ron.

After a little while, Ron emptied out the bottom of the tree until there was a black garbage bag left. Ron dragged it out and threw it to Harry, who was now eating some All flavoured jelly beans on the couch.

"'S the last one. It has HP on it." Ron said as he sat on the couch next to Harry.

Harry used his fingernails to pry open the bag. Once he made a decently sized hole, he saw a white letter in it.

" _~I was given this by your father before he died, please use it well.~"_ Harry repeated.

Ron chewed on some jelly beans and it made his voice sound weird. "Anneee nnome? (Any name)"

Harry somehow understood Ron's jibberish and replied, "No, it just said, 'use it well'."

Harry tossed the letter to the side and he ripped more of the bag, he thought there was nothing in there but it was apparently black. Harry grabbed what seemed to be a black rug out of the black garbage bag. He stared at it dumbfounded along with Ron.

After a few moments of silence, Ron's eyes glittered. "PUT IT ON!" he screamed.

Harry quickly put it on, he was confused about Ron's eagerness.

"Look down!" Ron said with a devious smile.

And he did. Harry didn't see his lower half, only the floor underneath him. He eeked.

Ron snorted laughter until he said "That's an invisibility cloak! They come up once in a decade! I wonder how your father got ahold of one?"

Harry was reminded of something Hermione told him after they left Hagrid's.

" _Find Nicholas Flamell in the Restricted section in the library."_

Harry quickly placed the cloak underneath his bed, saving it for later.

*DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!*

The grand Grandfather clock signaled seven in the morning. At eight am on Christmas day all of the remaining first-years and above were allowed to go outside for a snowball match held by Professor Dragneel.

Ron quickly ran upstairs to gather his stuff and Harry put on his dark cloak. They both put on their new scarves also.

* * *

 _In the snowstorm_

'Twas a showdown. Slytherin and Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. While Slytherin and Ravenclaw had more players and more brains, Gryffin and Huffle had the two teachers. Natsu was wearing a cocky smirk while staring at the referee, Snape.

Natsu was always on good terms with Snape and had somehow acquired an I.O.U from him. Natsu decided to use it now. (I owe you)

Snape just glared at the Gryffindor team or to be more specific, at Harry. He lightly shivered in his heavy cloak. He clicked his tongue when he saw Natsu smirking at him. He gathered a deep breath in the snowstorm and yelled out, "GET READY… GO!"

All parties on the snowy field ran behind their snow mounds. A few unlucky ones were forced to hide behind trees, in which they were eliminated quickly by the other team. Susan Bones, a very smart girl in Hufflepuff started to tell orders to a few Gryffindors, namely George and Fred Weasley. They quickly said, "Yes, ma'am." And ran threw a few smoke bombs onto the field.

Snape was about to yell out "Detention!" but Natsu came up behind him and said, "There aren't any rules in this match…" Natsu quickly disappeared into the storm afterwards.

The purple smoke covered the entire field quickly because of the wind. No player choked because the smoke bomb was made especially for pranks, not for death. Blindly thrown snowballs were thrown onto the field, some getting lucky and hitting a few players.

Harry had a hard time to see through his foggy glasses but he could always see the fiery red hair of his companion, Ron. They stealthily moved behind trees to get behind enemy lines. Harry crouched down and started to make a few snowballs as Ron threw a few at the unsuspecting Snape.

Snape got pissed off to say the least. "There are no rules…" he said underneath his breath as he began to make snowballs of his own. He placed one in his right hand he aimed with his left, right towards the flash of color in the storm.

*GUHH*

Harry looked behind him to see Ron, shot with a snowball. It played out like a dramatic television show. Ron tried his hardest to make it traumatic and he played out his last lines perfectly.

Harry, who caught on, yelled into the snow, "NOOOO!"

Natsu went behind Snape again and he patted him on the head, before taking out a snowball from behind him and putting it down Snape's shirt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAH! UMPH!" Natsu laughed until he cried. Lucy grabbed one of her own snowballs and threw it at the pinkette. She soon yelled out, "EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" All of the 'dead' players revived themselves and ran away.

'Twas the best day of Harry's life.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Harry slowly creeped out of his four poster bed and he slipped on his slippers. He pulled out his drawer underneath his bed and he grabbed the black cloak. He walked over to a window and grabbed the oil lamp residing on the side. He didn't light it.

He put it on his bed before putting on the cloak and grabbing it again. He knew he was invisible but he knew he had to keep quiet.

He slowly walked out the fat lady's portrait and she sprung awake.

"Who's there!?" she questioned.

Nobody answered.

Once Harry got to the library, Harry switched the light on. A dim flame was the only light he could afford to have. He slowly walked to the end of the room until he saw an iron fence accompanied by a large lock.

He remembered when he, Hermione, and Ron were almost killed by that dog. " **Alohomora!"** he chanted.

The large lock opened as if a key unlocked it. Harry slowly swung it open, making sure it wouldn't creak. He slowly walked through the isles until he came across the Fs.

Harry recited, "Nicholas Flamell… Nicholas Flamell… Nicholas Flamell…" underneath his breath while looking for the book.

Harry grabbed an old book which was restrained by iron chains. He opened to a random page and the book began to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—"

Harry shut the book quickly and placed it back on the shelf. The scream was still echoing through his ears but he still heard a loud *SCREECH* sound.

"Who's there!?" An angry Filch said.

Harry quickly turned around, allowing the lamp he sat down to fall over.

*CRASSHHH* *FOOTSTEPS*

Harry quickly tugged on his cloak and ran out the Restricted section into the actual library.

"Is there something wrong?"

Harry looked to the two men blocking his path. Filch looked to the newcomer.

"Professor, I just heard something break in the Restricted section. Most likely a lamp." Argus added.

Natsu nodded and looked away. Harry started sweatdropping when Natsu looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"I see…" Natsu said.

* * *

 **I'M DONE! Yay. Sorry for not getting this out during the weekend. I was at my Brother's graduation on Saturday and on Sunday I was… I don't remember.**

 **But I couldn't do it so sorry. I'm trying so hard to salvage the Hagrid gets a dragon plot. :P**

 **I hope you like the snowball fight! If you have an idea that you want Natsu or Lucy to do with the kids I will gladly accept it.**

 **Have a nice day, morning, night, afternoon.**

 **Bye.**


	16. Dragon Egg

**Yo! Welcome back to Like Yesterday. I should've been born in another century. I love old English and I love piano music.**

 **I am in gratitude for how much people follow and favorite this story, I got into fanfic maybe 6-7 months ago, and only got into anime a year ago. I'm glad to be doing this.**

 **I forgot Happy and Lucy in the last chapter, I will get them in.**

 **I had lots of trouble uploading this :/ so be happy about it being out now.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _*CRASSHHH* *FOOTSTEPS*_

 _Harry quickly tugged on his cloak and ran out the Restricted section into the actual library._

 _"_ _Is there something wrong?"_

 _Harry looked to the two men blocking his path. Filch looked over to the newcomer._

 _"_ _Professor, I just heard something break in the Restricted Section. Most likely a lamp." Argus added._

 _Natsu nodded and looked away. Harry started sweat-dropping when Natsu looked straight into Harry's eyes._

 _"_ _I see…" Natsu said._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

Harry stood, petrified, at his professor. The hard eyes turned piercing and almost cold. Argus looked to Natsu's frozen gaze.

"Do you see something?" he asked.

"…No," Natsu responded.

Natsu looked away from Harry and back to Filch. "They probably aren't far away from here. Follow me."

After his professor and the nasty caretaker left the library, Harry was still frozen. He was definitely sure that Professor Dragneel saw him. Maybe the cloak didn't work all the time? But how did Filch not see him? Harry shook his head underneath the cloak and tiptoed the closest way back to the Common Room.

"You need to know where your loyalties lie!"

Harry stopped and turned around. That was definitely Snape's voice.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't k-know w-w-w-hat you're t-t-t-talking a-a-about…" and definitely Quirrell's.

Harry turned back the corner to see the two professors very close to each other. Snape was forcefully gripping on Quirrell's purple cloak and glaring intensely.

*Long whistle*

Snape immediately stiffened and let go of Quirrell's robes. The purple turban wearing professor immediately flinched.

Natsu, with Filch trailing behind, appeared and he began to speak. "Did you see anyone come out this way Snape-san?"

"…No," Snape replied.

Harry became awestruck once more when he saw Snape stiffen up around Professor Dragneel, and then Natsu's animalistic eyes bore into Harry's once more.

His eyes were burning, showing something.

Harry hightailed out of there into a conveniently placed door. He felt safe in the room that he went into, so he took off his cloak.

* * *

 _Mysterious room_

There were small rays of moonlight coming from the windows into the room. Other than the few windows and a tall structure with a blanket over it, there was nothing there. Harry shivered for a moment and looked around for a blanket, he immediately found one.

He pulled it around his thin shoulders and walked towards the hidden piece of furniture. His shaky pale hand slowly grabbed the fabric and Harry took it off with one try. Dust particles flew into the air, causing Harry to cough. He wiped his mouth on his blue striped night clothes before looking to the object in front of him.

It was a mirror. It showed Harry, of course, but also two other people. They were both a few heads taller than Harry and they stood right behind him. Harry felt his hairs on his neck rise, he didn't see anyone come in behind him!

Harry slowly looked back and saw nothing, when he returned his green eyed gaze to the mirror, where the two adults in the picture were smiling. The woman with red hair and green eyes like himself put her hand on Harry's shoulder while the man who looked significantly like Harry just nodded at Harry, accepting him.

"Is that you, mum, dad?" Harry asked the mirror.

They both lightly giggled and Harry smiled.

"I'll be right back!" Harry said to the mirror as he grabbed the cloak once more and opened the door.

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common Room_

"Ron! WAKE UP!" Harry yelled underneath his invisibility cloak to the red-head in bed.

"No, mum, five more minutes…" Ron mumbled in his sleep.

Harry took off some of his cloak, allowing his head to show. "Get up, Ron!"

Ron's eyes slowly opened and he said to the almost entirely invisible boy in front of him, "What's wrong…?"

"Just get up! I have to show you something!"

"Ughhh…"

Ron went under Harry's cloak and they opened the Fat Lady's painting. She once again yelled out, "Who is that!?"

This time though, she would get a reply.

A pair of footsteps echoed throughout the corridor, the two Gryffindors couldn't move because Harry speculated who it was. Harry couldn't get away from him.

"Ne, Natsu? Do you smell that?" a squeaky voice said.

"Of course I do, I'm not dumb ya know, Happy!" Natsu replied.

Ron started sweat-dropping. "Bloody Hell!" he whispered.

"Thank goodness!" came the Fat Lady's voice. "I somehow opened and closed without anyone showing themselves."

"Nani?" Happy replied from the bottom of the stairs. "I don't wanna work. I just wanted some sakana from the kitchen." Happy placed his hands around his arms in an "I won't budge positon".

The Fat Lady was shocked. Just before she was about to rant, Natsu intervened. "I know where the 'rule breaker' is."

Harry and Ron started to shake.

"Huh?" Happy said disbelievingly to his long-time partner.

Natsu didn't answer, he just slowly walked up the steps, and he looked into Harry's once more. Harry and Ron gulped when their professor was right in front of them. Natsu put his hand out and grabbed the top of the cloak.

Harry and Ron decided not to abandon it, or the Fat Lady would see them, start shouting, and wake up everyone and everything in Hogwarts. They were dragged to the Draconian class with Happy happily skipping behind them.

* * *

 _Draconian_

Natsu pushed them into his classroom before closing the black door behind him. He quickly overpowered the two tweens and took the cloak off them.

"What are you doing roaming the halls at this hour, Potter-kun, Weasley-kun?" Natsu questioned his students.

Harry felt tremendously sorry for bringing Ron into this. "It's all my fault, Professor…" Harry confessed. "I wanted to show Ron something in a room I found…"

Natsu just sighed. "It's best to be honest when you don't know what to do."

Happy sat on Natsu's desk. He was completely surprised how Natsu was handling this.

"What is so important, Potter-kun?" Natsu asked.

"I saw my family, sir…"

Natsu and Ron were taken aback from his statement. Natsu watched as Ron said, "You saw your family? But aren't they dead?"

"You saw your parents…?" Natsu repeated.

Harry nodded while Ron opened his jaw. Natsu started scratching his faded pink hair and he turned around and left the classroom.

"Chottomatte, Natsu!" the blue exceed called from the desk.

The door slammed, leaving two confused first-years and one flying blue cat in the room.

Ron looked to the cat and said, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah… I need to go now…" Happy replied.

They all left the room, Happy flew through the corridors out to find Natsu while the two boys went back under the invisibility cloak to the mysterious room.

* * *

 _Day after winter break (All Hogwarts students are back)_

Harry pushed up his circle glasses while he rubbed his eyes with his left hand. Harry hadn't gotten much sleep lately, but last night he got a few extra hours. He yawned again and rested his face on his hands.

*SLAM*

Harry was completely awakened when Hermione, a bushy haired girl, placed a very large book on the library table.

"I-Is that a book?!" Ronald questioned.

"Of course it is," Hermione sighed. "Do you remember when you were supposed to find out about Nicholas Flamell?"

Harry nodded while Ron looked confused.

"I had you looking in the wrong section. I remembered his name in a book I read before winter break." Hermione swiftly turned the large pages until she stopped. "Here it is!"

Harry and Ron turned their heads as Hermione began to narrate. "~ _Nicholas Flamell is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, and item that can make the user Immortal or change a set of base materials into something more worthy. He is celebrating his 665_ _th_ _birthday on _ _.~"_

"Immortal?" the fiery haired boy asked.

"It means that they can never die," Someone from behind Ron explained.

Hermione smiled at their teacher. "Good morning, Professor Heartfilia."

"Ohayo," The golden haired woman said.

"Aye sir!" a blue cat popped up from behind Lucy's shoulder.

"Happy! I didn't see you there!"

"What's wrong with me being here? It's not like I was bothering you or anything."

"I'm just not used to having a baka neko on my back."

"Oi!"

"Sooo…. Granger-san what are you researching?" Lucy questioned.

Hermione quickly snapped her reading finger to another person's bio.

" _~Jafar Flavor. The man who invented all flavored jelly beans.~"_ Lucy quoted. "Well okay, but why did Weasley-kun ask about immortality?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but she shut it. A few seconds later, Ron said, "I was reading, and I came across that word…"

The whole table of three waited to see if their answer worked. Happy looked at Ron skeptically.

"You can read?" the exceed asked.

Lucy face-palmed. "Of course he can read!" she yelled at the cat.

That was when the librarian, Madam Irma Pince, glared at the first-years, the one professor, and fat blue cat. They all immediately quieted down.

Happy kept his small conversation growing. "Natsu wasn't able to read or spell until he got to the guild." Happy laughed out. "Pathetic, ne?"

There was an echoing sound of "OI!" that came into the library.

Lucy grimaced. "I wouldn't want to be taught by Erza."

"Erza?" Harry asked.

"She was a monster," Happy said.

"Had scarlet hair," Lucy added.

"Could kick down a gigantic mountain with one kick."

"Happy, she did get stronger after the GMG and Tartarus but I still don't think she could've done that."

Happy didn't care. "Seventh guildmaster."

"Okay, okay. I think we're bothering our first-years." Lucy looked at the 11-12 year olds.

The children didn't respond which made Lucy sigh.

"Ja ne!"

Happy, from Lucy's back, said, "Aye sir!"

"They're very odd people." Ron concluded.

The other two people at the table swiftly nodded their heads. Hermione read the paragraph out loud again.

"The Sorcerer's stone…" Harry said. "Wait a second, what if the Sorcerer's Stone is what Snape's trying to steal."

Hermione agreed and so did Ron.

* * *

 _Later at night_

Harry had gotten a letter a few days before to come to Hagrid's. He decided to bring along Ron and Hermione. Harry placed them underneath his invisibility cloak to make sure they wouldn't be found wondering around the castle at night.

When Harry knocked on the door, a large crossbow was pointed at Harry's face. The three first-years took off the top of the invisibility cloak and Hagrid immediately relaxed.

"Come on in!" the giant merrily said.

The three came in while Hagrid was peeping out the door to see if they were followed. He swiftly shut the large oak door, which caused dust to fall from the straw ceiling.

The first-years wore their normal clothes including the black cloak while Hagrid wore a pink frilly apron and floral oven protection gloves. Just when Hagrid sat down on his leather seat to face the first-years on the couch, Hagrid stood up.

There was a bubbling sound coming from the fireplace.

"Blimey…" Hagrid said with tears in his eyes.

Hagrid somehow swiftly speed-walked to the fireplace. He made a grab for the dark iron basket hanging from an iron rod above it but… just when he touched it, Hagrid immediately retracted his hand.

The oven mitt didn't work very well. Hagrid tried again and bobbled it to the dining table. The three first-years were very curious so they moved to the table. As they peeped into the iron basket, Harry said, curiously, "What is that?"

Inside was a dragon's egg. It was a dark puke-green color, with speckles of brown and black.

* * *

 _Outside_

A masculine figure with a red coat was walking down the steps to Hagrid's. His figure glowed red in the moonlight. As he opened his mouth to smell the air, long canines were shown.

"Huh? Is that…?"

* * *

 _Inside_

The green egg soon began to wobble and jolt at random moments. A small green scaly beak pushed out of the egg before going back in and jolting back out. Harry wanted to help the small animal, but when he tried to take some egg shell off, Hagrid said, "Let 'em do it 'imself."

Soon, a ring was cracked and the top of the egg fell on the head of the dragon. It jumped out of the shell and shook its body, making slime fly off as well as the top of the egg shell. Some slime got on Hagrid's beard.

The green dragon started to cough and soon enough, tufts of smoke and flame erupted from its mouth. As it coughed once more, flames caught on Hagrid's beard. Hagrid, who still had the oven mitts on, slapped his beard until there were only small glowing sparks left.

Harry stood amazed at the creature, he thought, _'Professor Dragneel was right that dragons are cool.'_

Said man rapped on the door. Hagrid took off his oven mitts and looked through the circular window to the left side of it, to check who it was. Hagrid looked back to the first-years with a terrified expression, signaling them to hide. They hid in the corner of the room, underneath the invisibility cloak.

Out came Natsu Dragneel, foggy, who wore a red jacket, white joggers, and combat boots.

"Yo, Hagrid!~" Natsu said cheerfully. "You shouldn't bother hiding the kids."

As Natsu pointed to his nose, Hagrid tried to keep up his normal expression.

"I can smell them ya know.~"

The first-years pulled off the cloak and surrendered to the teacher, except he was now ogling the dragon on the table.

"I haven't seen a baby Norwegian Ridgeback in a while! Ne, Ne, Hagrid? Where'd ya find one?"

"I… uh… got it by winnin' a game o' cards."

"Hontoni?"

After a little while, Natsu calmed down.

"Well… I still need to bring back these three." Natsu said whilst gesturing to the first-years.

"What?" they all chorused.

"You were told on by Draco Malfoy. All of you, including Draco, have detention."

* * *

 **I tried to work on this two days before but this was my life…**

 ***Gets laptop out and opens up Microsoft word***

 **"** **Guys! We're going for breakfast!" my mom yells.**

 ***Goes to breakfast for an hour, gets home and restarts Microsoft word***

 **"** **Infinity! (Not actually my name) You need to go drop off the birthday present and go to softball!"**

 **That is my life. I've been watching lots of anime lately such as, Angel Beats!, Steins;Gate, and Kuroko no basket. They're all really good in my opinion.**

 **Sorry for shorter chapter, I'm going on vacation and I'll be gone for a week and a half. I need to pack.**

 **Have a nice day, morning, evening, afternoon.**

 **Bye.**


	17. In the Forest

***Dodges poisoned tipped arrow which comes through the window***

 **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll pay more attention to fanfic from now on.**

 **I feel like an sshole. I haven't been weekly updating and I feel really bad about it. Over this past month I have been watching all sorts of anime and reading all sorts of manga that I have missed. I hope you will forgive me.**

 **When I'm writing Natsu's speech, I know that it is broken up with 'ya' and things like that. My Natsu will have a tiny 'serious mode' where his speech is 'correct** '.

 **This is most likely hard to read, I wrote this on my Ipad using note. I apologize if the sentences are too short also.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _After a little while, Natsu calmed down._

 _"Well... I still need to bring back these three," Natsu said whilst gesturing to the first-years._

 _"What?" they all chorused._

 _"You were told on by Draco Malfoy. All of you, including Draco, have detention."_

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

"What?!" The three first-years and Hagrid yelled out.

The professor scratched his cheek while he told his story. A thought cloud appeared above his figure. In the cloud was a red-cloaked chibi Natsu and he was walking through the dark Hogwarts corridors.

 _As Natsu turned the corner, he saw a smirking pale, blonde haired chibi tween._

 _"Bad-attitude-kun?" Natsu asked, "Why are ya in the corridors at this hour?"_

 _Draco's face reddened with rage. "Why are you calling me 'Bad-attitude-kun'?" Draco said, "My name is Malfoy, M-A-L-F-O-Y."_

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot that ya are Arrogant Prince's son."_

 _"What do you mean by 'Arrogant Prince'?"_

 _Just as Natsu was going to respond, Draco kept going._

 _"I should tell my father about this! Next newspaper you read will have the headline ~Hogwarts school teacher, Natsu Dragneel, was suspended without pay after insulting students.~"_

 _"Eto... I don't read 'newspapers'... What are they? And, how do I put this... I have your father wrapped around my finger."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I was his teacher. He respects me but hates my nicknames. So... Arrogant Prince's son, why are you in the corridors at night?"_

 _Draco's face slowly recovered from his redness. "I saw Harry Potter along with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger walking around too. They're at Hagrid's."_

 _Natsu just looked at him, causing Draco to yell out, "What?!"_

 _"Follow me."_

 _That led Draco to his doom, AKA, to Professor McGonagall's office._

The thought cloud popped when Hermione laughed.

"Nani?"

Hermione wiped small tears from her eyes while she explained. "Malfoy was stupid enough to think that turning us in at night would stop the professors from giving him detention."

Natsu deadpanned, "I don't understand what you're saying, but it sounds correct."

* * *

 _Next Saturday_

Argus Filch, the nasty caretaker, was leading the four first-years to Hagrid's. 'Twas detention time. Argus rapped on the door and a giant with a crossbow was seen.

"Get that bloody thing away from me," The grumbly voice of Filch said.

Hagrid swiftly put the crossbow behind his back as he walked down his house's steps.

"Hello ther' Harry!"

"Good evening, Hagrid."

"I'll be leaving you little insolent, spoiled, bratty children to Hagrid." Filch's mouth turned into a deadly smirk. "You're going into the Forbidden Forest."

Draco's pale face turned pink. "What do you mean we're going into the Forbidden Forest!?"

"It's detention. Hagrid will escort you," Filch replied before walking away back to the castle.

Hagrid went back into his hut for a moment before coming back with a very large dog.

"We're goin' te investigate sumthin' killin' unicorns," Hagrid explained while petting the dog's head.

"That's servant stuff!" Draco intervened. "Isn't there any other type of punishment?!"

"Well..." Hagrid hesitated. "ther' is teh Punishment Game..."

All of the first-years widened their eyes.

"What's the Punishment Game?"

"It's wher' Professor Dragneel makes some sort of punishment for yeh," Hagrid explained.

"For an example... Malfoy," Hermione said, "If you don't want to do a servant's stuff, then you will be dressed as one, and care for Happy for a week."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I read about it in Hogwarts: A Magical History. Did anyone read it?"

Draco stood frozen. He whispered underneath his breath, "Forbidden Forest it is."

-"Wait a second, Hagrid. Don't line break now."

"What Harry?"

"There's an uneven amount of people here? How are we going to split up?"

"I'll go wit' Hermione and Ron. Yew can go wit' Draco and meh dog. He's a bit of a baby sometimes."

As if on que, the dog started to whine. And after lots of nasty comments pointed at each other, Harry, Draco, and the dog followed behind Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron into the forest.

* * *

And so they were now in the forest. The first-years and Hagrid were walking like ducklings, with Hagrid as the momma duck, and the kiddies and dog as ducklings.

Hagrid walked in the front while holding a lit lantern. When he pushed a tree branch up to make a path, he immediately spotted glistening silver blood in a small clearing.

*Roof Roof* the dog barked at the scene in front of him.

"What.. Is it?" Harry questioned.

Hagrid crouched down slowly to get closer to the mystical liquid. He placed two fingers into it and pulled them back up. It had the viscosity of blood.

"As I thought," Hagrid remarked. "It's unicorn blood, I've found a few pools of it and need yeh teh find the body."

"There are unicorns in this forest?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you idiot," Draco said. "Weren't you listening to what we're looking for?"

Ron immediately started to go after Draco, but he was quickly restrained by Hermione. His face was flushed pink with rage and he shouted profanities at the equally flushed Draco.

"We should probably split up now," Hermione recommended to Hagrid.

Hagrid reached into his dark brown muddy coat and shifted his hand in the pockets. After a few seconds, Hagrid pulled out a smaller glass lantern. He slowly jogged over to Harry and gave it to them.

"We'll go this way," Hagrid said. "We'll meet back up 'ere."

Draco turned back sassily while Harry coaxed the dog in front of him. The dog, who memorized the unicorn's scent, lead the way into the forest.

When Harry, Draco, and the dog were leaving, Ron glared at the back of Draco's head.

* * *

Harry, Draco, and the dog now had been looking on their own for 15 minutes. They hadn't found anything yet, until now. The dog sniffed one last time before stopping. The wind started to pick up all of a sudden.

Then slowly and cautiously, the dog moved backwards, not turning its back. Harry and Draco stood, staring at the retreating dog, until it full on ran. Simultaneously, they tiptoed to the edge of the clearing.

Harry's eyes widened and Draco's face paled. Draco dropped the glass lamp, which he was holding, and screamed, like a girl, as he ran after the dog. Harry stood, frozen, at the sight in front of him. There was a black cloaked most likely male figure drinking blood from a pure white horse-like animal.

The male figure's hood shot up, startled at the glass breaking sound (lamp), and immediately spotted Harry. Harry tripped on a large root patch and scrambled on the ground to find his glasses.

The figure flew towards Harry as he recovered. Harry found his glasses and crab-walked backwards, until he was trapped in between two trees. When the ghostly figure was five feet in front of him, Harry's scar on his forehead started to burn. He placed one hand in front, to say stop, while the other was applying pressure to try and make the wound hurt less.

The cloaked figure got closer and closer to Harry. It crouched down as if to meet Harry's eyes, but that was its mistake. Another mystical animal appeared from the fog of the forest, now a centaur. The male centaur went on its back legs to try and hit the figure above Harry with its front hooves. The cloaked figure was startled and immediately flew away and disappeared into the fog, leaving the unicorn corpse on the ground.

As the centaur bucked, Harry was frozen in his position on the ground, he was saved.

"H-Hello there, sir, how are you?" Harry asked his savior.

"The stars..." The centaur man replied.

"Huh?" Harry questioned.

The centaur kept his gaze to the stars and he kept muttering "The stars..." over and over until he slowly brought his gaze down and looked on at Harry.

" 'Tis a dangerous night, tonight," the horseman declared. "Harry. You must return to the castle."

"Y-you know my name?" Harry asked.

"Not a soul in this forest doesn't."

Harry was frozen in his form on the ground. "T-thank you for saving me, it's a shame a unicorn had to die though," Harry said.

"Yes, 'Tis a shame," The horseman remarked. "Unicorns are pure creatures, if someone were to kill them and drink their blood like that man, they are the worst scum of scum. Trubbishes, or even their evolved form!"

The ground began to shake with tremors and Harry quickly got up and looked around the clearing. He saw a glowing lantern, suspended high in the air.

*Woof Woof* barked the rescue dog.

" 'Eyyy 'arry!" Yelled a loud monsterous voice. "Are 'ye okey Harry?!"

"Harry!" A feminine voice yelled, "Are you okay mate?"

"Harry!" a bushy haired girl yelled. "Thank goodness you aren't hurt!"

And thus, four people and one dog walked on into the clearing, with Malfoy bringing up the rear, and the three interesting individuals in front.

"I guess... Those are your companions?" The horseman speculated.

Harry nodded and said thank you once more before the centaur left to join a group of passerby centaur saying, "Moshimoshi" accompanied by a man in a horse costume, named Stagittarius.

* * *

*Long whistle*

"That's too bad, looks like he can't fight very well on his own..." Person no.1 said.

"... If he is the chosen one, then he needs to learn," Person no.2 said.

"You can't just have a will to win," Person no.3 said.

"So... Is he actually going through with his plan?" Person no.4 said.

"-, I heard him," Person no.1 said.

*There is a rumbling sound before person enters the circular room and once they close the door, it rumbles again.*

"I heard what you said," Person no.5 said. "Are we really going to not touch him?"

"I believe it to be the wisest decision. It will prepare him for the future," Person no.4 said.

"-."

The four people left, leaving Person no.4 in the room.

* * *

 **Because I feel like such an sshole for giving you no content, I will be giving this chapter to you without it going to the 2,500 word minimum.**

 **I feel like a mystery writer because of how many hidden messages I have put in this story. Even the tiniest words or numbers hold some sort of meaning. For those who want to try and crack my code, or understand my intentions, I hope it isn't that hard or too unpredictable.**

 **I apologize if this has crude writing, I haven't written anything in weeks.**

 **Have a nice day, morning, afternoon, night, or week.**

 **Bye.**


	18. Mirror Room

**Yo! Welcome back to Like Yesterday, an almost forgotten about story.**

 **I literally have no excuse as to why I haven't been updating other than school starting and getting used to the new schedule and all that other bizz. I PROMISE that I will start updating again, Fall sports are all done with and I don't have anything to do during the winter so... MORE UPDATES.**

 **I actually forgot what happened in my own story… I'll reread it.**

 **THIS HAPPENS BEFORE DETENTION AND BEFORE THE SAGITTARIUS PART.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday (During Winter Break)_

It had been days since Harry first entered the mysterious, vanishing room. He came there every night, alone. He always brought a new white candle, always had on his invisibility cloak, and always wore his blue striped pajamas.

This night was one of the special ones, Harry usually had no visitors nor encounters in the halls but this night, there were two people waiting for him.

The first, more striking, figure had bright pink hair, a dark, red high necked coat, black pants, and canine teeth, glistening in the moonlight. His reptilian eyes immediately shot straight into Harry's soul and when the figure blinked, Harry felt more terrified.

The second, less dominant, figure was glowing, almost equal to the man next to him. The older man wore a silver blue cloak, had silver hair and beard, and half-moon glasses.

Harry, underneath the cloak, knew he couldn't run nor hide. He was found out. He slowly closed the door behind him and took off his cloak.

"HAHAHA! See I got'em!" Natsu exclaimed. "Ne, Ne, Old man gimme my reward!"

As Natsu's methodical laughter continued in the once quiet room, Harry stood awkwardly, waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to address the situation.

"P-Professor Dragneel get a hold of yourself," The old man said to his once teacher, trying to calm him down.

Natsu for some reason didn't calm down, leaving Albus no choice but to use the Anime-chop attack to turn Natsu's soul form unconscious. His ghost-like apparition quickly fell to the ground and Natsu started to drool.

"I'm so sorry about that," Dumbledore said, acting as if nothing was wrong. "I'm fairly certain that you know about his situation that he can't sleep?"

Harry nodded, yes.

"Well, because he is conscious for hours on end, he sometimes needs a break. This happens only once in awhile, usually Severus is here to help."

Harry's mind exploded into thoughts, 'Why is he around Severus? He's caused me, Hermione, and Ron nothing but misfortune.'

Natsu's snores abruptly stopped and his ghost-like figure stood up feverishly. "Why'd ya do that! Ya need to get me my reward also!" Natsu glared at the Headmaster.

"What do you mean reward?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I asked-" Albus said.

"OIII! I WAS ASKING YOU SOMETHING!" Natsu yelled, "LEMME FINISH!" Natsu's gaze showed fire while lightning was flashing in between their eyes.

The Headmaster quickly grabbed his wand out of his pocket, pointed it at Natsu and shifted it to the door. Natsu was flying in the air, trying to control his motion sickness but when the door opened, he miraculously held on.

"Just gimme my reward!" Natsu yelled.

Headmaster replied, "A few years back, you destroyed a 1,000,000 million Galleon vase."

Natsu's form turned paper white and he couldn't hold onto the door any longer, as he was flying to the other side of the corridor, he yelled, "I'm blasting off againnnnnnn!"

That was the last time Harry went into the room, because the mirror inside which showed him his parents was to be moved the following day.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _Great hall, Breakfast time_

Everyone's voices were muffled together in the Great Hall. Rumors spread about the dark cloaked figure and the unicorn from the night before. Some of the rumors were that Snape was the dark cloaked figure and that he was just trying to scare students who do bad things while others were that there was a student who died in the forest and he stayed there in the afterlife.

Harry and his friend circle had many questions after last night. They kept bouncing ideas off of each other the entire breakfast until Harry's lightning shaped scar on the right side of his forehead started to hurt.

"Tch…" Harry let out.

Hermione, the bushy haired girl, and the fiery haired Ron immediately woke up and questioned him.

"Harry, is something bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"I-It's my scar… it's been burning since last night," Harry replied.

"You shoulda said so earlier, mate," Ronald said, "Do you need to go to the infirmary wing?"

"I can bear with it."

The mop haired boy tried to keep up his part of the conversation but he kept pressure on his wound the entire breakfast. Natsu, however, had a very fun breakfast because of the gossip. He listened to the students' conversations and laughed in his mind about Snape being the Vampire in the children's stories. He hadn't heard something so hilarious in a while.

What Natsu didn't notice was that he'd been holding in his laughter the entire time. He bursted out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. He imagined a chibi Professor Snape drinking the blood of a My Little Pony. After thirty seconds of laughing, Natsu's faded face was now red, a drastic difference than his normal pale, faded complexion. During his laughing, the older students just passed it off that Happy or Lucy just said a funny joke to him and continued with their meal while the younger ones thought that something very weird was going on in the school.

When Natsu was done, he looked to the side and saw his fluffy, blue best friend poking him on his faded cheek.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu replied, "No." but adorned red flush marks on his cheeks. He was going to draw out his imagined picture and give it to Snape. He giggled a bit more and Lucy now looked at him weirdly.

"There is definitely something wrong with him," Lucy whispered to Happy.

Natsu, out of the corner of his eye, saw them whisper and with his super hearing he also heard it. He didn't want to spoil their fun, so he pretended not to notice.

* * *

 _Freetime, Outside_

The trio met up again after their fifth period classes. They wore their long, black cloaks, dark grey sweaters, and scarves outside because it was still pretty cold outside. It was also very windy so their scarves were flapping behind them in the wind.

They had generally always gone to Hagrid's house during their breaks to go and chat with him... but this time, they did it subconsciously. They still couldn't find out how all these strange happenings at Hogwarts were connected, and were just walking outside with no definite direction, chatting, they ended up at Hagrid's stone villa. Kickstarting the plot once more.

The large man with the curly beard was sitting on a stout stone wall by his house and was using one of the recorders you never use again after fifth grade. He was actually quite skilled with it, making use of the Harry Potter theme song and placing the music in the background.

Harry had this thought in his head the entire time, not a thought, more like a question.

"Don't you guys think that it was weird that Hagrid always wanted a dragon and someone in Diagon Alley just happened to have one right there with him?" Harry asked.

Hermione's mouth opened into an 'O' position.

Ron somehow caught on and when Harry and Hermione began sprinting to Hagrid, he ran too.

"Hagrid," Hermione started. "What did the seller of the dragon look like?"

Hagrid gained a confused look on his face for a moment. He didn't know what brought this on.

"He jus' wor' a black cloak. Nuthin' much to talk about," Hagrid replied.

Harry put a checklist in his mind. Appearance (X).

"Was the seller interested in the animals you own?" Harry questioned.

"Yea' of course 'e would," Hagrid answered. "I told 'em I had a three headed dog, Fluffy, which ya know about and I said nothin' woul' be 'arder than takin' care of 'im."

"Did you say anything else about Fluffy?" Hermione asked once more.

"Yea', I told 'im that if ya play a bit of music he'll fall right teh sleep," Hagrid replied.

The three first-years had their eyes bulge out of their sockets. Hagrid soon did the same.

"I… shouldn've told ya that…"

Ronald decided to say, "So, we're basically screwed now, right?"

Hermione replied, "Yes."

Harry's mind worked wonders in these five seconds. He said to them, "We have to go warn Headmaster Dumbledore!"

Hermione shook her head and began running back to the school, with Ron following her. Harry stayed for a moment, saying, "Thanks, Hagrid."

"N-Not a problem."

* * *

 _School_

The three first-years were now running through the corridors, on their way to Professor McGonagall's Classroom, hoping to find the teacher there. Their footsteps disturbed the animals in cages around the sides of the classroom, making them screech and squawk. The green-clad professor looked up from her piece of parchment, alarmed at the outrage of the birds.

She questioned them, "What're you three doing here on your break?"

They all bend down, placing their hands to their knees, and breathed heavily.

"What's wrong? Why'd you run here?"

Hermione recovered the quickest. "P-Professor McGonagall, t-there is someone trying to steal the Sorcerer's stone."

"T-The Sorcerer's Stone… how do you know about that?"

"Things happened," Harry supplied.

"Who would tell you about those things?-"

"PLEASE," Hermione intervened. "Professor, where is Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" the green cloaked wizard said, "He is out having lunch with the Minister of Magic, he needs to keep up appearances."

All of the hope in the three first-years' hearts deflated. They quickly thought of another highly influential figure in Hogwarts. Professor Dragneel, the ghost who was there during the founding of Hogwarts.

"W-What about Professor Dragneel?" Ron questioned.

"He's gone also."

They all mentally screamed.

Professor McGonagall immediately noticed something was up. They wouldn't react like this if it were a prank that the Sorcerer's stone was going to be stolen.

"It'll be okay, I'm here, Professor Heartfillia is here, and Professor Snape is here. We're all capable wizards," She reminded them.

The last name haunted them. In their minds, Snape was the one going to steal the item, and she was thinking that he wouldn't steal the stone, but help protect it?

"You really shouldn't worry. Just go back to your break, maybe go back to your dormitories, and relax."

They couldn't pursue more about the topic because she was giving them a cold, hard glare. They decided to call it quits and they headed back to the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

 _Hogwarts' Corridors_

The little gang were speed walking through the dark, stone corridors, saying their thoughts.

"We can all agree that the black, cloaked figure was Snape… Correct?" Harry said.

"Who else wears a black cloak and acts like a vampire?" Ron replied.

"It is definitely Snape. But what are we supposed to do about it, he-" Hermione stated.

As if one cue. Once the three first-years turned the corner, they were face to face with Professor Snape. He looked down upon his students and he wore his black cloak like usual, but he did seem a bit more fidgety than normal.

"What're you three doing here?" His voice was still grim and demanding as usual though.

"We-uh… we…" Hermione started.

"I find it very suspicious for you three to be here wandering the corridors here on a nice early spring day like today…" Snape said. "I bet that others will also find it to be suspicious…"

"O-okay, Professor," They all stuttered at once.

Professor Snape quickly passed them, leaving the three first-years frozen in their places. When turning the other corner, Snape whisked his cloak around, like a cape.

* * *

 _Midnight_

At around midnight, Hermione woke up by a magical alarm she set up. She quickly changed into clothing other than her pajamas and she took a candle downstairs to the Boy's dormitories. She slowly and quietly creaped her way across the circular floor and she rose Harry awake. When Harry woke up, he saw a terrifying shadow monster. The light from the candle perfectly hit Hermione's face, making her eye sockets black, also giving her the appearance of having no eyes.

Harry's torso shot out of bed, almost making his head hit Hermione's in the process, as she inclined her head towards Harry to wake him up.

"Hermione!" Harry whisper-screamed.

"Sorry!" She said.

Harry's hand went to grab his circular glasses on his nightstand next to his bed while Hermione quietly made her way to Ron's four poster bed.

Harry shifted his legs off of his bed and he turned his head to Hermione. When he saw her just about to poke him in the face, he immediately thought, _'NO!'_

"Hermione! NO!" Harry whisper-screamed. "He kicks!"

Hermione had already poked him on the forehead just before Harry's comment and she was kicked on her knee. She stumbled backwards and her face grew flaming red. She would'a gone all Erza on Ron's ass, but Ron luckily awoke in time.

"... Huh?" Ronald mumbled.

"I am going to kill you!" Hermione whisper-yelled.

"Hermione, stop!" Harry said while restraining her arms behind her back.

"Oh my god," Ron said, "I-I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to."

Harry unrestrained Hermione and grabbed the candle which she had put onto Ron's bedside table and he grabbed his invisibility cloak. Harry led with Hermione and Ron behind. They went down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room without making any noise. They thought that they were home free until they heard a *Ribbit*.

"Trevor? Is something there?" A nasally voice asked.

From behind a spinning black, leather business chair, a very villainous Neville Longbottom appeared. He had his ankles crossed, his fingertips touching the opposite one, while making an Illuminati triangle, and the worst and most terrifying villain attribute, the blue and light blue striped pajamas.

 _'Oh the horror,'_ thought Ron.

For even Ron had better taste.

"I knew it!' Neville stated. "I knew this would happen. You guys would go out again and lose Gryffindor more points."

"W-wait Neville," Harry tried to persuade Neville, "We won't get caught this time. Promise."

"You've been caught three, four times already. I may be an idiot, but I know when I should give up."

"Neville," Hermione started. "Do you know how important what we're doing right now is?"

"No, and frankly I don't care. I don't want to be bullied by those Slytherins even more by being the last in the House Cup. We're 200 or something like that behind 1st place, all because of you three."

Hermione looked at the clock above the fireplace in the Common Room. 'Oh shoot, we have to go!'

"Neville, I'm really sorry but we have to go."

Hermione took out her wand from her left pocket and she flicked it a special way. She said, **"Petrificus totalus!"** while doing so.

Neville turned from the feet up into a blue popsicle, he fell over onto his back and stayed there, unable to move. As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked over Neville, they all said "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **IT'S DONE! I FEEL SO ACHIEVED! I really got back into writing while doing this and it really drained 3 hours out of my life but whatever! I made the 600 word flashback to winter break a few months ago, and because I neglected fanfic, I don't remember what happened in my own story, it took me 1 and a half hours just to get to chapter 7… do I read slow? Or is it just that long? But oh well.**

 **I really got confused a few times while writing this, I was just like, "Oh, didn't I already make this conversation?" and stuff like that. But basically my life is exactly like "Oh, didn't I already do this?" I get so much deja vu that it is not funny.**

 **Have a nice day, night, morning, afternoon, weekend.**

 **Bye.**


	19. Trials

**Heyooo! Welcome back to Like Yesterday! A fanfic with a really confusing timeline!**

 **I'll try my hardest to finish these last few chapters each weekend. I will most likely have only 2 or 3 chapters left (Including Epilogue)**

 **I should be doing my homework instead of this but YOLO! (Even if I do believe in reincarnation as another species)... YOLO as a human!**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _Gryffindor Common Room_

 _Hermione looked at the clock above the fireplace in the Common Room. 'Oh shoot, we have to go!'_

" _Neville, I'm really sorry but we have to go."_

 _Hermione took out her wand from her left pocket and she flicked it a special way. She said, "_ _ **Petrificus Totalus**_ _!" while doing so._

 _Neville turned from the feet up into a blue popsicle, he fell over onto his back and stayed there, unable to move. As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked over Neville, they all said, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

Like Yesterday

 _Gryffindor Common Room/ Corridors_

The three first-years quickly shuffled to the red and gold Gryffindor door, got ready to put on the invisibility cloak, and prepared themselves to bolt out of there, fearing the fat lady would wake up and rat them out.

Hermione, the bushy haired girl, was a little reluctant when putting the cloak over her head. "Are we really doing this…?"

Harry nodded his head at her, "Yes, Hermione. Don't you remember what you told me before?"

Hermione just looked at him.

" 'As long as Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor Dragneel are here. You will be okay, the school will be okay.' "

Hermione nodded in response to her own quote. She put on the cloak with assurance, ready for what was to come. She was the one to open the door to the Hogwarts corridors. She was very careful in moving the painting. She also made Harry not turn on his wand flashlight until they were out of the fat lady's sight. They had promised Neville after all that they wouldn't get into any more trouble.

When out of view, Harry said, " **Lumos."** and they now had a functioning flashflight. Harry, Hermione, and Ron tiptoed down the moving stairs to the 2nd floor and opened the brown, dusty door.

* * *

 _2nd floor corridor_

Microscopic particles flew throughout the air and they shone because of Harry's glowing wand acting as a torch. They breathed in the stale air and hugged their cloaks with pajamas tighter. It was significantly colder in the 2nd floor corridor for reasons unknown. After closing the old wooden door, they stopped for a moment.

"Okay, I don't think anyone followed us. Let's take this stupid thing off." Ronald, the flame headed boy said.

Hermione and Harry agreed to take the invisibility cloak off. It was very hard to walk in, having to synchronize with two others, and it was also hard to see through, with the designs in the way and everything.

Harry decided to throw the greenish-blue cloak on the ground in the corner by the door, so he could go and retrieve it for later. He couldn't think of a need for it in the near future.

"Whadya do that for?" Ron, Harry's best friend asked.

"I have a feeling that we won't need it," Harry replied.

Hermione looked at her timer on her wand, it was almost 11pm. She quickly deduced that whoever wanted the Sorcerer's Stone, Snape, would probably have gotten to the Dog room already.

"Guys, he have to go!" Hermione stated before breaking out into a full-on sprint to the doggy room.

Harry and Ron were slightly behind Hermione and made it there a few seconds after. Their shoes were making echoing noises throughout the corridors but they doubted that anyone would hear them because of the heavy door blocking the sound.

Not letting the boys have a second to rest, Hermione cracked open the door before quickly shutting it. She breathed heavily, as if afraid to look inside.

Ron was the one shining in this situation. He turned the creaky, rusted bronze handle and peered inside.

Ron said with no uncertainty, "All good." then signaled them with his pale hand to follow.

The fiery haired boy tiptoed into the room and looked around while Hermione and Harry made their way in.

"It's a bit funny don't ya think? This thing here," Ron pointed at the dog. "Tried to kill us a little bit ago. Now it's sleeping like a baby."

"Ron," Hermione started. "It's not nice to point at someone/something, even a three headed dog."

Ron immediately went onto the defensive, putting his hands up for emphasis. "I didn't mean to offend!"

The boy with the scar on his forehead noticed that the dog shifted one of its heads and jerked its enormous ears when Ron said that sentence. Ron and Hermione seemed to be going off at each other, not seeing Fluffy's reaction. So Harry quickly whisper-yelled, "Will you please shut up! You'll wake the dog!"

They stopped their glares at one another and looked at the dog. It was almost stirring awake, and after Ron and Hermione calmed down a bit, Ron, in his black and maroon pajamas with his cloak, Hermione, in a skirt, sweater, and cloak, and Harry, in his blue and white pajamas with cloak, finally noticed the soft music floating around the air.

"I-This is music!" Hermione whisper-screamed.

"They got to the dog first!" Harry stated, saying exactly what was in their minds.

The three first-years quickly moved from each of their three spots in the room to the center, or more specifically where the green trapdoor was. The dog was drooling all over it, and had a bit of one of his heads still resting on it. Ron was the only one brave enough to push it off. The other heads stirred in response.

They all went on their knees and tried to lift up the trapdoor, and like all the doors on the second floor, it was heavy. It made a loud screeching sound when pushing it on the ground out of the way, it woke up the dog, they just didn't notice it yet.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. They didn't want to go first. The boys hoped she would go through the trapdoor first, she, feeling pressured, put her feet down the hole and looked back at them, before noticing something.

"Where's the music?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron looked up from Hermione's gaze and saw the towering shadowy figure. The dog was drooling more than ever, its eyes changed from black to red, and made a growling sound.

"What?" Hermione asked the boys looking aghast behind her.

Hermione slowly turned her head after getting no response. Understanding, she immediately pushed herself down the hole. Harry and Ron both scrambled for the ownership of the hole, they tried to shove each other out of the way but they ended up going down at the same time. Just when they were down, the dog snapped its jaws, barely missing Harry's head.

* * *

 _Underground_

They slid down the neverending pipe holding onto each other, screaming. They gained more speed each second and were now wondering how they were going to stick the landing. There was most likely only concrete or rock underneath there, not a comfy couch or a padded mattress to break their fall. Harry grinded his teeth and hoped for the best.

A few seconds later, they hit the bottom. They didn't break their legs like they'd thought. They were constricted though…

Hermione was entangled with some sort of plant, while she was wiggling to get out, it seemed to get faster and faster at tying her up.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled before noticing he too was being constrained.

"What is this plant?!" Harry questioned Hermione while looking at its leaves.

"I-I can't remember," Hermione responded. "W-Wait! It's called Devil's Snare!"

"That doesn't help anything!" Ron screamed.

"Yes it does!" Hermione said back. "Look."

Hermione stopped all movement of her body and the viny plant pulled her down under.

"NOOOOO!" Ronald screamed.

Harry had wide eyes, why would Hermione do that when she knew how to get out?

"Hey!" Hermione yelled from under. "Stop moving and you'll be alright!"

Ron didn't listen. "Hermione, where are you!?" he yelled.

"I'm right below you! Just do what I say!" Hermione replied.

Harry didn't decide to be a headache for Hermione and he stopped moving. It was terrifying when the vines just kept going up from his neck to his head. He was truly frightened but he went on with it because Hermione said so.

As if Harry was an egg which popped out of a chicken, Harry popped out of the plant and fell six feet onto the floor. HIs glasses fell off of his face in the process.

Ron was now lucid. He was squirming and moving with all his might to get out, still not listening to their instructions. A vine wrapped itself around Ron's mouth when Hermione began thinking of a way to get her annoying friend out.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, likes the darkness but… not the SUN!" Hermione yelled out. "Harry, that's it!"

"What's it, Hermione?"

Hermione got out her wand and pointed it at the large vine pile above them.

" **Sunnilus!"** Hermione commanded.

A very bright light appeared in the middle of the vine patch, the vines quickly turned from green to black but soon into dust. Ron fell the six feet and landed ungracefully on his ass.

After still recovering from the fall, Ron asked, "How'd you two get out?"

Hermione facepalmed and speed walked to the next heavy oak door. Harry quickly followed behind the bushy haired girl with Ron bringing up the rear.

* * *

 _Large Room_

They all walked into the room, wondering what other challenges would be in front of them. But were underwhelmed. In the room, the most eye catching thing was the floating broom glowing in the moonlight, and other than that, there were only very tall pillars and one large window allowing for light. While Hermione and Ron looked curiously around the room, Harry went immediately to the broom.

It was an older style of broom, with wear and tear. Harry held his palm above the two sides of the broom, wondering if it was held up by strings. When looking up, he noticed hundreds, maybe thousands of keys with tiny pairs of white wings on them.

"Hey," Hermione's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. "The door, it's locked."

Harry kept looking at the keys in the air and saw one larger bronze key with a broken wing. Harry immediately knew that that was the key to the door, but it seemed too easy to be true.

"Something's weird…" Harry stated.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"I agree with Harry," Hermione agreed. "This is way too easy."

Harry grabbed the broom with his right hand and all of the keys started going insane. He quickly let go and barely avoided a key aiming at his leg. Hermione and Ron met Harry's gaze with pity. The son of James Potter looked back at the broom and thought of the other students at Hogwarts… he had to do this so none of them would be harmed.

While Harry hopped onto the broom and sped up to top speed very fast, Hermione and Ron moved to the corner of the room by the door, they didn't want to be hit by a flying, deadly key.

Harry on the other hand, flew through the columns, trying to skillfully maneuver his way through the keys to the bronze one. Having a broken wing, the bronze key flew slower than the rest, and also jerked around in the air every once in awhile, as if to fix its balance. Every time Harry got close to the key, another one would stab his arm or cut his cheek. He went round and round, around the pillars, never quite making it.

Ron and Hermione were grimacing each time Harry got cut, and were very anxious the entire time. They had to wait for Harry to get the troublesome key, they were stuck here otherwise. After maybe 5 minutes of pointless struggle, Harry finally started to get annoyed. Harry made a reckless decision because of it. While reaching for the bronze key, he took both his hands off of the broom, leaving only his legs to hold onto the fragile stick. He did get the key, but his balance made him almost hit a column.

After Harry got the key, he thought'd be over, no more killer keys… but it wasn't. The flying keys were still going at it, faster than ever, going straight towards Harry.

Hermione, thinking quickly, said, "Harry, throw me the key!"

Harry ripped the wings off of the key and skillfully threw it down to Hermione, while he kept swinging around the pillars, Hermione used the key to unlock the heavy wooden door.

"It worked!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How do I get off of here?!" Harry questioned out loud.

"Uhhh-ummm…" Hermione supplied, "Oh! I'l- We'll open the door and while you go through, we'll shut it!"

Even Ron knew that this wasn't the best of plans.

"Hermione, have you gone mental? Do you really think that that will work?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm my normal self today," Hermione stated. "Harry, just try it."

Harry took her word for it and he flew towards the oak door with a black iron hinge while Hermione and Ron pushed the door open, got in, and pushed it closed with only twenty inches of space left in between. Hermione and Ron were all ready to close the doors when Harry came zooming though. They pushed the doors with all of their might and when closed, they could hear hundreds of keys puncturing themselves into the dry oak wood door.

Harry got off of the broom and rested on it, Hermione and Ron both were catching their breaths from pushing a 200 or so pound door.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said.

* * *

 **I just really want to say my thanks to everyone who saw this fanfic. It brightens up my day when I see my 147 followers and 136 favorites. You may think/say something like "Oh, it's only 137 people out of the entire world population", but it is a really big deal to me. Many other fanfic writers probably think the same way as me and I want you to all know how much I care about you.**

 **I feel pretty achieved at having 50k+ words... :) It feels great.**

 **Luminous or whatever spell I made Hermoine use is not real. I don't think that it was Lumous or whatever so I made my own spell.**

 **Have a nice day, night, morning, afternoon, breakfast, brunch, dinner, or supper.**

 **Bye.**


	20. Boss Room

**Yo! Welcome back everyone to Like Yesterday, a slowly progressing story!**

 **I will very most likely have this the last chapter of HPSS! I will make an epilogue though and it'll be following a different character so it'll be different from the natural Like Yesterday. Don't worry if this chapter ends on a weird note. *Smug face***

 **I'll have a few extra chapters for you in this same universe after this is done. It'll be with the epilogue.**

 **On y va!**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _Harry took her word for it and he flew towards the oak door with a black iron hinge while Hermione and Ron pushed the door open, got in, and pushed it closed with only 20 inches of space left between. Hermione and Ron were all ready to close the doors when Harry came zooming through. They pushed the doors with all of their might and, when closed, they could hear hundreds of keys puncturing themselves into the dry oak wood door._

 _Harry got off of the broom and rested on it, while Hermione and Ron both were catching their breaths from pushing a 200 or so pound door._

" _Well, that was interesting," Harry said._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _Beneath the school_

After catching their breaths and changing their gazes from the floor to the normal height, they noticed that the walls of the next room/ hallway were damp. There was dark green moss crawling its way through the small cracks in the barrier-like structure. They didn't question it but they were a tad bit freaked out.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron started to walk through the long hallway, feeling cold despite the burning torches leading the way to a speck of light the size of dust in the distance. While they had their senses heightened during their conquest, they actually tripped a few times on the uneven, rock floor. At first, Ron scoffed at Hermione, the first one to fall/ get hurt.

She was just walking normally, close to the jagged wall, might I add, and her cloak snagged on one of the sticking out rocks on the wall. Because it was snagged, when she tried to take a step, going above, she fell flat onto her face and got her arm cut. Ron, like I said, scoffed at her before he, too, soon tripped, he wound up with a bloody nose, befitting of his red oriented character.

They trudged along, despondent of the others, and focused only on the path in front of them. They walked at a tiresome pace, neither first-year in front of the other. The only sound in the hall was the sound of their shoes, making clopping sounds simultaneously, which echoed throughout the hall.

When they were almost at the door, they looked like they had went through a hurricane. Hermione's cloak had been ripped, her hair was now in a bird's nest in the back of her had, and she had various cuts all around her body. Ron, too, was abused. He had been drooled on my Fluffy, the three-headed dog, fell on his arm, and had been emotionally mistreated by Hermione on this one adventure to save the school.

Harry, being the little scamp he was, adorned large raw spots on his knees and hands. Unlike Hermione and Ron, he got off much better because he was able to stop his fall halfway. Harry was hurting as much as Hermione and Ron, though. His lightning shaped scar had been hurting more and more as they were getting through the trials, he didn't want to speak out about his "little" problem. They had already gone so far, and were unable to go back.

When they got to the wooden door, the torches on the wall blew out, all at the same time. Their breaths hitched in their throats, and the only sound in the air was their breaths. It was completely dark in the tunnel and they were terrified. Quickly after the lights turned off, the door on the other side of the tunnel squeaked open.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other's glowing eyes in the darkness. Hermione was the first one to grab the doorknob and turn it, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Huh….?" Hermione trailed off.

Harry and Ron immediately knew what was up. They started to smash their shoulders against the door, hoping that it would give way. Once Hermione joined in, it finally let go, quicker than expected. Ron fell onto the floor first, then Harry on top of Ron, with Hermione as the cherry on top.

* * *

 _Square Shaped Room_

"Will you get off of me?!" Ronald exclaimed.

His face in the new room glowed, it was bright red, clearly showing her anger to his friends which were on top of him. Hermione and Harry though didn't get off very quickly though, they scampered up once they remembered the most likely terrifying creature following them in the hallway.

At the speed of light, they shut the door and miraculously, there was a lock for it. Hermione turned it with no uncertainty. Like the other room, they all were catching their breaths. Ronald was still on the floor, basically hacking up air because Hermione put her hands on his stomach to get up to shut the door.

"It-It hurts…" the fiery haired boy whimpered.

"Oh shut up. We've got worse problems. Look," Hermione said, pointing at the obstacle in front of them.

"Is that a Chess set?" Harry spoke the first time of this chapter.

Ron, being the chess master of the group, said, "No… it's a Wizard's chess set."

The room was rather large, square shaped, and brightly lit. There were burning hot coals on the sides around the chess set for some reason they could only guess at and the floor was a black and white checkered marble floor. The chess pieces were 2 times as tall as Ron, the tallest in the small little bunch.

As the three cautiously walked toward the board, it became apparent that a few of the pieces were missing, 3 to be exact. They were also all on the white side, the black side having no holes in their defences.

They uncertainly walked towards the door until they were in front of the black pawns, and just when Harry was about to take another step, they unsheathed their swords and conjoined them with the other turtle like pawn's sword, making an 'X' like structure.

The three jumped, startled at the stone-like structures popping up out of their shells, and screeched out. Hermione hugged onto the other boy's cloaks.

"Bloody Hell!" Ronald screamed, his red hair going Super Saiyan mode in the process.

Harry stood cold, they couldn't go through the door… Harry calculated in his head, there were 3 pieces missing, the knight, rook, and a pawn, all on the white side, and the black team were the ones not allowing them to go through.

"Guys…-" "DID YOU JUST ASSUME MY GENDER?" Harry ignored Hermione.

"I think we'll have to beat them at Wizard's chess." Harry said while looking at the group.

"No way!" Hermione argued, "there's no way that I'm playing that terrifying game!"

"But it's the only way to get out!" Harry said. "Think logically like you always do!"

Hermione, who had long ago let go of Harry's and Ron's cloaks, placed her hand onto her chin, into the infamous 'thinker' position.

After about a moment, she whipped her body from Harry to Ron, and looked at him skeptically. "How are you going to beat this artificial intelligence? You sometimes even have trouble beating Neville."

Hermione provided a good point. Neville had gotten a few good moves against the self proclaimed "Chess Master" Ronald Weasley. Getting back to the actual plot though, Ronald just scoffed and said "I've played chess hundreds of times. I'd like to see AI beat me."

Hermione opened her mouth once more but quickly shut it.

"Hermione go take the rook's spot and Harry take the pawn's." Ron declared. "I'll be the knight…"

The two looked at their leader with awe. They didn't know that Ron would be like that, compassionate yet ruling at the same time. It was a change from his usual manner.

They looked ahead as the game started.

Before it ended with Ron sacrificing himself for Hermione.

HIs white steed travelled up one and over two just before getting stabbed by pawn's sword. Immediately when Ron fell to the floor on his side, Hermione's eyes shone, full of rage and sorrow. Hermione's body jerked with reaction but Harry noticed what she was doing.

She was turning her body to Ron, and getting ready for a full on sprint.

"Stop, Hermione!" Harry screamed while standing still as a statue.

"But, Ron!" Hermione tried to justify her actions.

"The game is still going," Harry said, "If you move from your spot now, Ron's sacrifice will be in vain."

Hermione fastened her fists at her sides and closed her eyes.

After taking a deep breath, she spoke, "Go get 'em Harry!"

Because Hermione didn't play Wizard's Chess or even muggle chess at all, she didn't know that Harry only had to make one diagonal move, using himself, to get the king cornered. Harry, a rook, and the Queen got the Black King stuck in the corner.

They won.

Hermione immediately ran to Ron's fallen form and put pressure on his shoulder wound. Hermione then grabbed her small bag out of her cloak pocket and took out a piece of white cloth. As she ripped and tied it around his mangled dislocated shoulder, she checked his other symptoms before looking at Harry sitting next to her, silent.

"He'll be alright if I bring him to the infirmary wing now." Hermione stated.

Harry questioned her, "What do you mean I?"

"Harry," Hermione addressed. "You know Ron isn't in the correct condition to fight whatever's at the other side of the door! We came with you Harry because we knew you'd be the one to keep going on in the end but we wanted to help you and cheer you on. Please leave me here and you go on ahead…"

Harry looked at her, pondering for a moment, before turning back to the large, black wooden door far from them.

"Don't let him get hurt anymore, Hermione," Harry said whilst eyeing the door.

"I'll protect him," Hermione replied.

Harry slowly walked away, leaving Hermione to tend to Ron. In Harry's mind, he was terrified to go on without his friends but when he recalled Hermione's little speech, he pushed the door wide open using one hand with multiple cuts and bruises.

* * *

 _Boss Room_

Harry walked forward and pulled his cloak tighter to his stick-like pale body. As he leisurely moved towards the staircase in front of him and got farther away from the door behind him, his shoes made clopping sounds which echoed throughout the room.

*SLAM*

The first year snapped his head to the door, fearing someone or something would've closed it but saw no one, no thing.

Harry decided to investigate it further though, the boy in the blue and white striped pyjamas cautiously walked towards the door and tried its handle.

"Locked? What is this, a horror movie!?" Harry exclaimed.

Harry started to shake as he walked down the stairs but stopped as he saw a figure wearing a purple turban and purple cloak in next to a large mirror in front of him by 20 feet.

"Professor Quirrell?" Harry questioned, believing as if the man in front of him was an illusion. "Thank goodness you're here, you can capture the one stealing the sorcerer's stone!"

"Potter," Quirrell said, "you're misunderstanding something. I am the one to steal it."

Harry's heart dropped, all his hope washed away.

"W-what?" Harry blurted out.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" the antagonist said.

Harry was here, miles underneath the school, had no protection, and had no help.

"Harry," Quirrell demanded, "come here." Quirrell motioned to the spot next to him.

Harry, who was in no position to resist, walked forward towards his former teacher in a robot like manner.

"How do you work this thing?" the 30 year old man in the purple outfit asked with a hollow smile.

"As if I'd knew," Harry said, trying not to give Quirrell what he wanted.

Quirrell looked at him skeptically and after a moment of meeting Harry's gaze, he whispered to himself.

After a few seconds, Quirrell said, "Speak louder, Master for I cannot hear well,"

That's when Harry heard a loud muffled voice underneath the turban.

"Yes, Master," Quirrell agreed.

The man stood up straight and stared at Harry as he shifted his hands from his sides to his turban. Slowly but carefully the man unwrapped his turban until there was nothing left on his head.

Harry gawked at his appearance. Harry's used to be professor was not only bald but also had a second face growing on the back of his scalp! The other face had green, venomous eyes, sharp pointy teeth, and no nose.

The creature on the back of Quirrell's head said, "Harry Potter" very slowly, as if testing it somehow.

Its mouth opened wider and wider until it mimicked a Grim Reaper's. It began to laugh without humor and it began to cry out of happiness.

"HARRY POTTER HE HE HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HARRY POTTER YOU'RE NOW MINE! HE HE HAHAHHAHAHHAHHA HAHAHAHAH HAHAHA HE HE…"

While the thing continued to cry and yell and scream, Harry stood frozen as a rock.

"What the hell is that…?" Harry questioned out loud quietly.

Its laughter stopped abruptly.

The thing took control of Quirrell's head and turned it sideways while it looked at Harry.

"What are you talking about, Harry Potter?" It seethed. "I'm Voldemort… the one who killed your parents."

Harry's scar grew inflamed at the mention of Voldemort's name but other then that, memories in a third person POV came flooding in Harry's mind. As if like a movie, up the steps, breaking the door, and killing the woman holding the baby.

Voldemort noticed Harry's eyes opening wide.

"So… you remember then. But I'm not here to talk about your _poor_ mother and father, go and step in front of the mirror…now." Voldemort commanded.

As if a magical force made him, Harry turned and walked a few steps towards the mirror. He knew it was the Mirror of Erised, which shows your desire, but he questioned his sanity when there was nothing there. Just a few months or so ago he saw his mum and dad, but they weren't here this time, they were out of the picture.

As real life Harry held his hands at his side, mirror Harry's hand moved into his right pyjama pant pocket and grabbed something. Harry knew that he didn't have anything in his pocket when he first went on the adventure and he knew that he himself didn't put anything there during the adventure.

Harry's green eyes grew wide as mirror Harry took out a large red gem and waved it around before putting it back into Harry's right pocket. Harry met the other's gaze and saw that mirror Harry winked.

Instinctively, Harry placed his hand on top of his pocket and, sure enough, it was there.

Voldemort, from the back of Quirrell's head, yelled out, "His right pant pocket! His right pant pocket!"

Quirrell turned around and ran after the fleeing Harry. But you all know it's hard to run on stairs and how the plot requires it, so Harry tripped and fell. When he braced for the impact, Harry let go of the stone, allowing it to fall a few feet away.

Harry immediately felt pain around his ankle so he went to grab it but with his other hand, Harry stretched to grab the stone because Quirrell was eyeing it. Harry gasped in pain as a ring of fire enclosed the room from the doorway, making it impossible to escape.

Harry looked at Quirrell in wonder, thinking that he had made the fire but that was not the case. Quirrell looked t-e-r-r-i-f-i-e-d. His skin paled, his once smile turned into a frown, and his eyebrows levelled into concentration.

As Harry's vision blurred, he knew he was going to lose consciousness because of factors like blood loss and fatigue, Harry heard a loud, long whistle.

"My, my, look what we have here…" a black silohuette said to the room and its inhabitants.

The man's golden eyes whipped towards Harry's form on the ground and to Quirrell's new stone structure.

The ring of fire made the male's pink hair glow, along with his shadow.

Harry, with his last second of consciousness, studied his savior, to remember for years. The man had a high necked dark red cloak, white joggers, black sandals, and pink hair on top of his head. He also had sharp facial features with one scar underneath his eye and another on his cheek.

"It'll be alright Harry," Professor Dragneel soothed his first year. "I won't let Mr. Riddle win this little tussle. I do love to fight after all."

At the end of that sentence, Natsu's smile widened along with his eyes. He laughed as he struck Quirrell's form who held Voldemort on the back of his head.

That was the sight at which Harry lost consciousness.

* * *

END OF BOOK ONE. NEXT CHAPTER EPILOGUE.

* * *

 **THAT'S IT! IT'S ALL DONE! **** YEAH! *Clears throat* That was the last chapter of HPSS unless if you count the epilogue. Next chapter will be an epilogue and most likely a few shorts.**

 **Over the year that I've been making this, I have gotten a few ideas from my friends to go and put into this story and next chapter is where they will be. I think that there's going to be 3 little short stories/ ideas in the next chapter.**

 **I doubt that I'll write the fighting scene with Professor Dragneel and Quirrell and I understand that people will be mad that Harry didn't beat him. You shouldn't worry, Harry'll still be Harry and I won't have Natsu go antagonist on you or anything.**

 **I hope that you all have a good evening, night, morning, afternoon, and birthday (for those few lucky people).**

 **Bye.**


	21. HPSS Epilogue

**Welcome everybody to the epilogue of HPSS! I'd just like to say, thanks for taking care of me over the past year everyone! And thanks for staying with me over my unintended hiatus!**

 **By the request of LaneyWritesStuff, I will be trying to stop writing 1 instead of one. I also noticed while reading my older chapters, I used 2 ways to address Snape, "Mr. Snape" and "Snape-san" I will go back after this 5k word chapter and fix it to Snape-san.**

 **This is going to be fun! *MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAH MUAHHAHAH MUAHAHAHAH!***

* * *

 _Like Yesterday HPSS Epilogue_

 _Day before Battle w/ Voldemort_

The scene was set in a dark and somber room. The floors were made of old, brown wood. A few pieces had turned up at the corners and the walls looked as if they were made of concrete. There were only a few small streams of moonlight coming in from the windows because of the curtains blocking its path. The room was neat but cluttered, somber but holding a few sentimental things, and last but not least... cosy.

There was a peacefulness in the air and only the quiet and suppressed snores which came from the person sleeping in the bed were heard.

*Ding…. Ding…. Ding….*

The figure in the bed shifted, making the bed creek. He was now on his right side, looking right at his wand alarm clock. It was 5am. He blinked his eyes once and then twice. The dark figure in the bed woke up.

Yawning, he said, "5 o-clock, every single morning. It's starting to get boring."

The man turned off the alarm by tapping the wand and shifted their legs out of bed. As they sat on the edge, their legs fished for their dark blue slippers on the floor. He breathed out as he slipped them on and stood up. He fixed his posture and straightened his black pyjamas on his body as he walked towards his calendar and read what was happening today as he went to grab his tea cup. His eyes widened while looking at the calender and he immediately was snapped out of his lethargic stupor.

 _*Lunch with Professor Dragneel*_ was written in neat handwriting on today's date.

The man blinked his dark eyes. Was he reading that right?

And again _*Lunch with Professor Dragneel_ * were the words in his field of vision. The man puffed out his cheeks which gained a tint of pink on them before turning his head to the right, looking at himself in the mirror, and questioning his sanity.

He speed walked to his mirror and got tilted over the dresser, trying not to hit his potions, to look closer. He, Severus Snape, was smiling? What is this sorcery?!

He went and placed his hand on the glass and rubbed it using his pajama sleeve, checking to make sure there wasn't a red smudge on the mirror or something.

He, still, had pink on his cheeks.

Snape took multiple deep breaths, trying to get his normal, calm face back into place. And it soon was fixed. He turned on his heel and went to his closet. Opening the door, Severus looked into his closet to see one black cloak, one black long sleeved t-shirt, and one black pair of pants. He was missing his grey vest.

His eyes widened and he quickly snapped around, checking if he had accidentally left it on the floor or something around his room. He didn't see it though and brought his hands to his head.

"Where did I put it? I-I never make mistakes… it-ah it's probably just stress… right?" Severus questioned himself outloud.

He deduced that the laundry wizards in the Laundry Room at Hogwarts forgot to give it to him and shook his head at the thought that because of Quirrell, he had become stressed at what was to come soon.

After taking his clothing off and changing into his black attire, Severus speed walked out of the room and out of the dungeons to the upper floors.

* * *

 _Upper floor_

He walked through the dark hallways without using his wand's light. With his room being all black and having little to no light, he became used to it. He shifted his face to the left and right, looking at the snoring faces of the paintings. O how he wanted to be in their little world, not caring at all about the real things at stake. As his eyes looked at them yearningly, he didn't notice a Lucy Heartfilia wearing silk pajamas coming up from behind him.

"Hey, Snape-san!" Lucy said in a happy but tired voice.

Snape jolted up and quickly turned his head towards his old teacher wearing an embarrassing outfit.

"Hello there, Professor Heartfilia," Snape greeted.

"Where are you going, Snape-san, I usually don't see you in the mornings at this floor?" Lucy questioned.

Snape knew he was going to embarrass himself by saying laundry (Snape always got his laundry at night and everyone knew that) but knowing his professor, she would always get an answer out of everything.

"I'm going to get my laundry, they forgot to give me back my vest."

"Really?" Lucy yawned with her hand covering it up. "I have to go to the Laundry Room also, Virgo has a date with someone in the Celestial Spirit Realm so she couldn't help me do mine."

"I see."

Our professor walked next to Lucy for a few awkward steps before Lucy spoke out.

"It has been a while since we last talked, Snape-san," Lucy remarked.

"Yes, that is true."

Lucy wanted to get a conversation out of him. "Do you have anything to do today other than get your laundry?"

"Yes," Snape said, "I have to go to lunch with Professor Dragneel."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot!" Lucy said, "Natsu's been talking about that for the longest time! You really are one of his favorite students."

Severus' lips curled up at the ends and he turned his head away from Lucy's.

"I see…" Snape started. "Are you doing anything special today?"

"No, not much," Lucy replied. "But I feel as if something's going to happen soon for some reason. The stars look like they're wavering and are scared of something…"

Snape kept walking without a reply, they hadn't held a meeting in a while but it would all be okay, Hogwarts had a plan.

It was 5:15 when they got to the room, took their laundry, and got out of there. They both left with a handful of clothing, apparently the laundry wizards had been having trouble keeping up with whose clothing was who's and they just left it in a large multicolored pile. When Lucy looked in the stack of clothing, she noticed something that she had personally made in there, a red and green christmas sweater.

"EEEEHHHH! Why is this here? I thought I gave it to you Snape-san?" Lucy questioned as she grabbed the long sleeved sweater out of the pile.

She unwrapped it and held it out to for Snape to see. It was an ugly Christmas sweater, a crudely made snowman with a terrifying face, along with a devil-like Santa. It seemed as if the red color wasn't the same shade all the way through and when Lucy turned the sweater to show the back, it was worse.

The back of the sweater had in big, white capital letters writing"SNAPE" and the letters weren't in straight lines, making them look wobbly. Snape's face during the whole ordeal was priceless. His eyes moved to the back of his head, his mouth was wide open with his soul coming out, and his face was as white as a sheet of paper.

"Snape-san?" Lucy questioned, not being able to decipher the situation, "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No…" Snape said while still in his pose, trying not to hurt his former professor.

"Well then," Lucy said with a smile, "here you go!" she handed him the Christmas sweater. "Be sure to wear it next year!"

* * *

 _Later on_

Snape had been pacing throughout the halls to calm himself. After getting his vest, he immediately put it on and felt safer with it. He took back a few other clothing items like three spare cloaks, four black shirts, and five pairs of black pants. He also got rid of the Christmas sweater by putting it into the back corner of his closet. He did not want to see it nor wear it… ever.

He was so out of it that he almost didn't notice three first-year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione barreling into him once he turned a corner. He looked at them with a cold glance, they almost hit him.

Severus kept his cool face as he held his hands behind his back, trying to hide the fact that they were shaking.

"What're you three doing here?" Severus said in his normal, demanding voice.

Hermione was the one to answer… typical. "We-un… we…" She said.

Snape noticed her and the two boys looking as if they were in a hurry and decided to quickly tell them off. He needed to go to the appointment with Professor Dragneel.

"I find it very suspicious for you three to be here wandering the corridors here on a nice early spring day like today…" Snape said as he saw it. "I bet that others also find it to be suspicious…"

"O-Okay, Professor," They all stuttered at once.

Deeming it to be a successful scolding, Severus hurried down the hallway. He wasted a large chunk of time.

* * *

 _Tea Time_

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He and Professor Dragneel were sitting at a booth in the corner of a lively cafe in Diagon Alley. They were an odd set of people at the cafe, both wearing a heavy outer layer in spring, aka a black cloak and a dark red, high necked coat. Natsu also was drawing much more attention than needed because he had pink hair. Natsu had his left hand holding up his face while the other mindlessly stirred the cup of tea which was on the table in front of him. Snape though, sat straight up in his chair and held the cup of tea using both of his hands, quite stiff, to say the least.

Snape breathed the scent of the tea deeply and Natsu looked out the window to the semi-full streets.

"It has been a while… hasn't it?" Natsu asked once he saw a little kid being led by an adult by his hand pass by.

"Yes it has," Snape replied as he, too, looked out the window at the child.

"It feels just like yesterday though, when you, James, and Lily came to Hogwarts."

Natsu stopped his stirring of his tea.

"I can remember it just like yesterday…"

Severus stiffened up even more and put down his drink. "That was like… 30 years ago…"

"I was the one to bring you to the Great Hall so I was the one waiting at the steps. You and Lily came obviously as a pair." Natsu laughed lightly. "Little James was a ball of sun and everyone had their attention on him."

Severus stopped focusing in on the cafe's background mstic but rather listened to Natsu's point of view. It was rare to see him speak so freely and see a point of view which was unparalleled.

"You and Lily were the first ones at the steps and were one of the only ones in that first year group to follow the directions properly. James… ya know. And in the hall when walking towards the Sorting Hat, you didn't seem afraid of being different. As long as you had Lily, you were alright."

Snape blushed.

"You and I, Snape-san are very alike but I don't want to talk about that further. Your life, was virtually shattered once you were put into Slytherin and Lily was put into Gryffindor with James. It's hard to deny it."

Snape placed his hands down underneath the table and held them tight. What was he getting at?

"You kept at it though, you tried your best at the classes, and stayed by Lily until you couldn't anymore. When James pushed you down, you got up. I admire you Snape-san. And I thank you."

Snape's hands underneath the table stopped shaking and he looked into Natsu's endless onyx eyes.

Natsu looked at his tea after a few seconds of silence and blinked when Snape asked a question.

"You know, all of us at lunch all had a question in our minds whenever he saw you never eat. What happens if you try to?"

"Try to what? Eat?" Natsu questioned.

Severus nodded his head.

Natsu grabbed his mug with his right hand and dumped the contents into his faded form. The tea disappeared but Natsu never swallowed or shut his mouth.

Snape sat, wide eyed.

"It gets too hot in my mouth and turns into something called a 'gas'." Natsu explained while scratching his head.

Snape tilted over the table and poked his former Professor's cheek. Curiosity overtook him.

He didn't take back his index finger and have to dump it in ice cold water like he'd thought. His cheek was a normal human temperature but when he moved his finger underneath his nose and Natsu breathed, he immediately retracted it and protected it with his hand.

"OOOOuuchhhh… fu*murmur* da*murmur*!" Snape writhed in pain.

"Thanks for censoring your words, Snape-san."

"Oh yeah, speaking of eating/drinking…" Natsu said while taking out a piece of paper from his red coat's pocket. "Here you go!"

What Natsu's paper showed was a crudely drawn picture of a chibi Severus Snape dressed in a vampire costume drinking the blood out of the neck of a My Little Pony. Natsu just smiled and asked "How is it?!" Natsu asked, wishing for complements.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

The entire time they were at the cafe, they were reminiscing about their past together and didn't once think that Professor Quirrell would be planning to get the Sorcerer's stone that night. After being there for hours and joking around one another, Snape decided that Hogwarts wasn't that boring as long as he had a friend there.

"Thank you, Professor Dragneel," Snape smiled.

"Anytime, Snape-san, anytime," Natsu grinned, showing his canines.

* * *

 _Day after Fight w/ Voldemort, Headmaster's Room_

Walking through the halls the next morning to the Headmaster's Room was tiring. Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that were all the things Severus heard while walking past the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor dormitories while close to breakfast time. He, Professor McGonagall, Professor Heartfilia, and Professor Dragneel were needed as the special 'Anti-Voldemort' squad to go to the meeting room aka Dumbledore's office.

Severus felt guilty being the last person there and quickly moved to the darkest part in the circular room. Natsu, wearing his red coat, sat on a chair, backwards, and rested his head on the back of it. Lucy stood next to him, wearing a short blue skirt, white t-shirt, and long black cloak. Ms. McGonagall wore her normal green attire while standing next to the sitting Headmaster Dumbledore.

"To begin the meeting," Albus started, "our plan failed."

All of the individuals in the room turned their gazes downwards.

"None of our spells to stop Voldemort worked," Albus continued. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were able to get through them with little to no difficulty. This… is very upsetting to me and to all of you.

"The four founders made this school to teach and protect students and yet we're doing the opposite. Putting them in danger. Voldemort must be stopped, we have to find and stop his plans before he acts upon them. Severus, if Voldemort _infects_ another person like Quirrell again, we need to get evidence and send them to trial, we need them to not hurt our students. We must attack first."

It was deadly silent in the room, only a quiet ticking noise of a clock was present. Natsu stood up from his chair.

"We are going to need another teacher or someone to help next year because Lucy and I can feel that these next few years are going to be hell," Natsu said.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

Professor McGonagall blinked twice at that statement and immediately thought of a name. "Gilderoy Lockhart," she said.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

Their meeting ended shortly after, the bell for all students to be in the Great Hall had rung.

* * *

 _Great Hall_

Every student's gaze was fixed on the five adults walking through the middle aisle. They walked stiffly and students could feel a cloud of gloom over them. They broke off, Severus, Lucy, and Natsu went to the left side of the lectern while Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall went to the right of the lectern to get to their seats.

Gossip immediately broke out and the other teachers who weren't called to the meeting asked questions as to where Professor Quirrell was. They said it as it was.

"Quirrell was fired. You shall never call him Professor Quirrell again."

Everyone except Natsu ate their meal and Hermione and Ron felt like part of a whole without Harry there.

Rumors about Harry, Hermione, and Ron flew through the halls of Hogwarts faster than a Nimbus 2000 broom. Some were about Harry fighting a large snake barehanded while others were not far from the truth. Harry was sleeping in the hospital for two days straight and finally woke up for the last day of school.

* * *

 _Last Day_

The students were done, had no more essays, exams, or homework due for tomorrow. For the past two days, no student, except Hermione, were hitting the books, no one was listening in class, except Hermione, and no one wanted to stay any longer, except Hermione.

School was going to be out in just a few more hours.

Harry woke up at 5 in the morning. Everything was sore and he struggled to get up. Remnants of moonlight were the only light sources in the infirmary. Harry grabbed his glasses which he'd found on the night stand to the right of him and put them on. At the foot of his infirmary bed were boxes and boxes of candies.

He went to grab a match from the matchbox on the nightstand and lit a candle on the table. He grabbed it and placed it at the foot of the bed. Harry had a hard time moving around because large parts of his body were wrapped with gauze and he had a bad headache. He went and grabbed a few all flavored jelly beans and enjoyed the feeling of sugar on his tongue.

He looked away for one second to check the time on the large clock near the ceiling and when he turned his head back, a person was there.

"H-Headmaster Dumbledore?!" Harry asked.

"Hello there, Harry," Albus greeted. "You and your friends did very well on accomplishing those tasks…"

"Yes, sir."

"But I must say that I didn't mean for you to get into danger."

…

"Our plan didn't work and it ended up burdening you, Harry."

"I take it that Professor Dragneel beat Professor Quirrell then."

Albus picked his words slowly. "Yes, he did."

Harry's mind went back to the fight. "What happened to the Sorcerer's stone?"

"It was destroyed."

"Oh…" Harry said, "I didn't mean to break it."

"You're misunderstanding, Harry," Albus said, "Nicolas Flamell, Professor Dragneel, and I all chose to destroy it."

"But wouldn't that mean that he'll-"

"Die?" Albus finished his question. "Yes, but he still has enough elixir to live long enough to sort out his business."

Harry kept eating his jelly beans in silence before his head turned a dark shade of red and steam came out of his ears and nose.

"Jalapeno pepper?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling full of his youth.

Harry nodded.

"I always had the worst of luck on picking the jelly beans… May I?" Dumbledore questioned.

"It's okay."

Albus grabbed the box of jelly beans from the table and carefully picked out a green colored one.

"I hope I get peppermint or watermelon or something nice…" He plopped it into his mouth. "Nope, earwax…"

Albus placed the box of jelly beans back onto the cart and looked at the time.

"It's 5:30… Harry, I think that Ronald and Hermione are awake now and are probably waiting for your return."

Harry opened his eyes wide, "Can I go see them?" he asked his Headmaster.

"Of course you can see them, it's not like there are shackles on the bed."

Harry quickly hopped off of the bed and ran through the infirmary door and through the corridors until he stopped once he got to a certain staircase.

There was a slightly wounded Ron with his arm in a sling and a Hermione with only a few cuts and bruises.

"Hey there," Harry said.

"Morning, mate," Ron said with a smirk.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked Harry when he was running up the stairs, readying for a hug.

"It's all right," Harry said while crushing them with a hug.

Ron eeped. "That hurts!"

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" They all giggled in the corridor, not caring who was listening.

* * *

 _Breakfast feast_

At breakfast time, Harry was rewarded stares and shame. The Slytherin table were completely enraged at the three Gryffindor first-years and half of the Gryffindor tables were patting Harry on his back while the other half were mad at him for making them lose House Cup points.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood at the owl lectern and tapped a glass in front of him with his wand.

"Attention, attention everyone, it has been a fine year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Friendships have been made and friendships will be lost. This is the last school day for some of you and I wish to tell you 'Thank you'. The House Cup is awarded to the house which has racked up the most amount of points at the end of the year. And as you all know the Slytherin House has held it for the past 6 years. I wonder if it will change possession though."

"The forth place team is. . . Gryffindor with 312 points,"

"The third place team is. . . Hufflepuff with 352 points,"

"The second place team is. . . Ravenclaw with 426 points,"

And "The first place team is Slytherin with 472 points."

Slytherins jumped up out of their seats and yelled and screamed. Severus clapped and clapped while the other students and professors clapped without glee.

"I do," Albus said, "have a few more last minute points to give out though."Hermione Granger from Gryffindor by using her studying skills and intelligence gets 50 points."

"Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor by using a hobby and making use of it in real life gets 50 points."

"Harry Potter from Gryffindor by defeating a foe in the depths of the school gets 60 points."

"And last but not least… Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor gets 10 points for not only standing up facing your enemies but towards your friends too."

Hermione screamed, "We've done it!"

All Gryffindors screamed. They jumped up and down, they grabbed Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville and lifted them off of the ground. They were crowd surfing. The Slytherin table threw down their hats in disappointment and mumbled curses underneath their breaths.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked at the ceiling of the Great Hall and flicked his wand at it. Six red and gold flags were now in the air, waving in all their glory.

"Now, everyone, eat!" Albus announced.

Food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Crabbe and Goyle were crying in their dish while eating it while Malfoy glared at the Gryffindors, scheming of something to do next year.

Natsu looked at Lucy and Happy with a happy look on his face until… a lone knife started levitating in the air by the Slytherin table.

The Slytherins at the table looked around for the one with the wand but saw no one, no one was using the **Wingardium Leviosa** spell. It got higher and higher in the air until the other houses noticed it and the professors too.

Natsu stood up out of the chair, it skidded on the floor, making a screeching sound. Natsu's eyes widened before he said, "Grab that knife, quickly!" in a really urgent voice.

A sixth-year Slytherin quickly stood up onto the table and tried to grab the knife but it was too late, the knife flew into the plates and food splattered everywhere.

Hermione's eyes widened the size of dinner plates, "That's a cannibalistic knife! There was a major incident at a restaurant one hundred years ago involving them!"

Food was flying everywhere and soon, more knives began floating into the air and started to cause havoc. Students started to scream quickly and the professors all got out their wands to try and stop the knives.

The little devils were ordinary knives most of the time but when they get around a large amount of food, their real form shows. They have a small black hole mouth and no eyes. They have a six sense as to where food is and are very dangerous creatures in large numbers.

The students were now out of their seats and banging at the Great Hall door to open, it wouldn't budge though so they were stuck inside the room.

Plates, food, and utensils were flying all across the room. A few teachers were holding onto the knives with their bare hands and were flying through the air, as if on a broomstick. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were a few people to go and hide underneath the tables and their place of hiding was better than trying to get out the door.

Dumbledore was trying to get the fastest knife while Lucy and Natsu had a hard time trying to get the others. Happy was also flying around trying to catch one but was always a few inches behind. After 10 minutes of horror, Natsu was done, he was annoyed.

He took a deep breath, mimicking a dragon before its roar, and let it out. " **KARYYUUU NOOO HOOOOKKOOOOOO!"**

The entirety of the ceiling was set ablaze, the knives were turned into mere aluminium which splashed on the floor. The students slowly turned their back towards their professor who was now celebrating his win against the knives to Happy.

"You…" Lucy said, "WENT OVERBOAARRDDD!" Lucy Lucy kicked Natsu out of the hole he made in the Great Hall's ceiling.

"Aye!" Happy remarked.

"You... DAMN NEKO!" She Lucy kicked him too.

"WE'RE BLASTING OF AGAINNNN!" Natsu and Happy's forms were spinning in the distance until they became a star that twinkled.

The students looked at the woman who bested the monster who destroyed the knives and the ceiling. On that day, mankind remembered… the fear of oppression under them, and the terrifying monster known as Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 _Early Morning Next Day_

Everyone was packed and ready to leave Hogwarts by the Hogwarts Express. The day before, everyone had packed their suitcases and cleaned the dorms. Argus would yell at them once they returned if they didn't. Hagrid was the one guiding the first-years to the train and couldn't help but feel sentimental at his first-year friends leaving.

He had so much fun with them and connected with them on many levels. When he first met them getting off the train, to them first leaving by it, Hagrid always stayed at Hogwarts. Perhaps he would leave for vacation or something in a few more years.

He looked through the windows and immediately spotted Harry. His eyes bulged out and he put his large hand into his pocket.

"Harry! 'Arry!" Hagrid said as he banged on the train's window, "I've forgot teh giv' yeh somethin'!"

Harry quickly opened the window, he didn't want Hagrid to break it and have to buy it, he was living next to the Forbidden Forest for pete's sake!

"Harry, I forgot to giv' yeh this." Hagrid pulled a large book thing out of his coat's pocket.

"What's this?" Harry questioned.

*CHOO CHOO*

"It's a portrait that yerr mum and dad wanted me to giv' to ya once ya were at Hogwarts," Hagrid explained.

Harry looked at the cover page and saw a picture of himself as a young baby. He turned to Hagrid and said, "Thank you…"

He opened it and saw a few more moving pictures and noticed that the train was now moving away from Hogwarts.

Harry held his portrait close to his chest as he waved Hagrid goodbye.

He shut the window closed and he turned to look at his friends.

"Ron, Hermione, thank you. . ." Harry said.

"There's nothing to apologize for, we'll see each other next year, right, Hermione?" Ron said.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione answered.

* * *

 _EPILOGUE FINISHED_

* * *

 _HAPPY TAKING OVER THE WORLD_

Six months after Hogwarts was opened, the world was almost destroyed. This event went down in the wizard's history books as the fastest way to take over the world.

It all started as a small little accident with Natsu Dragneel and Happy Dragneel in the Draconian Classroom during first period with his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fifth-years. They were learning about conjugations of verbs and pronunciations when Natsu accidentally hit Happy's face when using his hands to explain. The cat flew across the room and banged his head on a table in front of Sarah Blank.

Being a Hufflepuff, the blonde haired girl started to ask, "Are you okay? Mr. Happy?" in a frantic voice.

When he didn't wake up, Natsu got pretty afraid.

"Are you okay, Happy!?" Natsu asked.

He quickly strode to his best friend and grabbed his cheeks. He went and pulled them apart and back together.

"N-Nassshuuuu sshhhappp ittt!" were the sounds coming out the mouth of the blue cat.

"Thank Mavis…" Natsu breathed out.

Natsu grabbed his little cat and placed him on his cat house before resuming his lesson. An hour later in second period, the little cat woke up in an odd mood.

He was teaching his Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth-years this time and Happy jumped out of the cat house before scolding the students about how lazy they were and how they should listen to him and Natsu. Natsu immediately sensed that there was something wrong with his little feline friend and told Happy to go to bed but he, too, got scolded by Happy. The students got really angry at the little cat and were just about to jeer at him when Happy slapped Natsu's face.

It sent him flying through the window to the outside courtyard.

"THAT HURT!" were the words that echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts that day.

Looking back at the students, Happy announced, "Heh heh heh... That was just a part of my strength…" Happy's eyes darkened. "He will be you if you disobey me…"

The students who were out of their seats immediately sat down, straightened their backs, and everyone went on high alert. Happy locked the door and shut the window which Natsu flew out of. There was no more getting in or out of the classroom. Natsu ran through the corridors of Hogwarts and up the motion sickness inducing steps to his room but when he tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Happy!" Natsu rapped on the door. "Let me in! You don't want to participate in the 'Punishment Game do you?!"

Happy stood on Natsu's black desk and ignored Natsu's cries on the other side of the door.

"I want a two thousand word essay on how Happy is the best cat there is on this planet!" Happy yelled.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors reluctantly complied with his demands while Natsu ran over to the four founders' classrooms.

"We've got a problem!" Natsu said to each of them. "Happy has gone mad!"

They didn't really think it was that bad of a problem until Natsu came back hypnotized to destroy them all.

His eyes looked like he had eaten a bad patch of mushrooms. There was a putrid purple colored flame coming out of his mouth and his stature had changed. He walked with a limp and hunched his back. With one of his roars, each of the founders were defeated. But before Rowena was defeated, she managed to call another teacher from another school.

They came and they were destroyed, those people called another school, and that school was defeated. Quickly, the entire Ministry of Magic bowed down to Natsu and Happy Dragneel until… the next morning came.

Natsu and Happy woke up on top of a pile of 'bandits' in London. They lost their memories of that day and the day before, the others didn't though. And that ends Happy and Natsu taking over the world.

* * *

 _Next one shot with founders is Punishment Game_

* * *

 **5337 words… 5337 words… it took me 7 hours… but I'VE DONE IT!**

 **(this is a week later from the upload) I went to fix my 3rd chapter which is 4000k words, it took me 25minutes but it didn't save. I'm really mad right now.**

 **I'll probably only do 5k+ words for the epilogues if I have enough ideas but I'll try my best.**

 **I'm not kidding when I say thank you to all. Every single one of you reading this are giving me** **a sense of accomplishment that I have never felt before. Thank you.**

 **Good day, evening, morning, afternoon, night. Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year!**

 **Criticize me.**

 **Bye.**


	22. The Mason's first impressions

**Hello everybody, InfinityZero1 here! I'M ALIVE! I had finals/midterms. I think I did well.**

 **I'll go entirely with the book this time around instead of going with the movie.**

 **I plan to finish this book in the normal 2,500 word/ 20 chapter format but I wish to end it after summer finishes. That'll probably be hard since this book is a little bit longer than HPSS and school gets harder each year.**

 **Please take care of me through the year to come! BTW thanks for getting rid of your follow, making me have 159 follows again *I'm lmao right now*. I love you all.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _Harry's Birthday, Dursley's Residence_

Harry's snores engulfed his room on the second floor until a stream of light which shone through the window hit his face. He opened his eyes slowly before blinking them a few times. He soon looked at the sunrise in the window and questioned himself.

"Shoot, did I really… uh-" Harry spoke to himself.

"HARRY," A man yelled from downstairs, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed his circular glasses from his bedside table. He quickly shifted his gaze to his snowy white owl, Hedwig, in her cage and noticed that she was squawking and furiously pecking at her food bowl. There was nothing in there.

"I-I'm sorry, Hedwig, I'll go and make them buy some food later, I promise!" Harry said fervently to the bird.

Hedwig just looked at him with a gloomy gaze before trying to use her talons to pry open the cage door, again.

Harry switched out of his blue and white striped pajamas into an oversized maroon sweater and a pair of black pants. Even with a belt which went around Harry's tiny frame three times, the black pants were still sagging.

"HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Vernon called, "I WANT MY GODDAMNED EGGS!"

The black haired kid cringed while he flew down the steps and into the dining room.

"I'm here… I'm here," Harry breathed, as if he had run a marathon.

His extended family were all there at the oak wood table, waiting for them to be served.

Vernon Dursley sat next to his wife, Petunia, and was reading a newspaper. The chair that he was sitting on was barely holding his weight and whenever he shifted on it, Harry would swear that he'd heard a cracking sound. He wore a tailored tan suit and had a large mustache on his face.

Petunia wore an expensive green dress that went to her knees which went along with her black heels. Her hair had been curled the night before and were resting stiff on her head. Her boney and horse-like face stood out more because of the use of red lipstick and dark eyeshadow. She glared at Harry when he made his way into the kitchen.

Dudley, the fat little bastard, was sitting at the table impatiently, his leg had been bouncing up and down-sometimes hitting the table. He also wore an expensive suit, this time red though. You could see his white undershirt buttons nearly popping off.

Harry walked to the kitchen and grabbed the spatula and a plate. He gathered up some eggs and bacon before setting down the plate in front of Vernon.

"Here you go, Mr. Dursley," Harry said in an unemotional tone.

It generally played out the same with each person. After feeding his family at the table, Harry only had a few scraps of bacon and egg left. He decided to keep half of it for Hedwig and debated stealing some food from the fridge later.

"Harry," Vernon's voice came from the table, "we'll be having important guests this afternoon for a deal of mine."

Harry placed his plate down onto the table, sat down in the chair next to Dudley, and pushed it in. He mindlessly put the food in his mouth as he listened in on Vernon.

"The Masons will be walking in that door once noon comes. Petunia?" Vernon questioned, "Where will you be?"

"I'll be waiting in the lounge, ready to escort them to the living room."

"Dudley?"

"I," Dudley said in a royal voice, "Will be opening the door for them and taking off their coats and hats."

Vernon's, Petunia's, and Dudley's gazes all focused in on Harry who was still eating his eggs.

"What," Vernon said in a disgusted voice, "will you do?"

Harry shifted his gaze up from his meal to Vernon. And while looking at him straight in the eyes, said, "I will be in my room on the second floor doing nothing to disturb your party."

Vernon's eyes glistened, "Correct."

When Vernon and Petunia began getting candles around the living room, Harry knew that he should go up to his room.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Harry's own personal space had been Dudley's personal playroom the year before. It used to be full with race cars, toy boats, rubber duckies, and stuffed animals. Dudley, though, had a small rebellious stage when Harry was at Hogwarts and decided that his eleven year old self was too old for race cars. Vernon and Petunia, wanting only for 'their little pumpkin' to be happy, took out all of the things he didn't want and sold them at a yard sale._

 _Harry came along and he had brought many things back from Hogwarts and everything didn't fit in his bedroom, also known as closet underneath the stairs, anymore. Vernon had reluctantly helped in moving his suitcases to the top of the stairs four months or so ago. It played out desirably, until he saw the broom._

" _WHY THE HELL IS THIS-" Vernon signaled to the broom, "IN MY HOUSE!?"_

 _Harry jolted when he'd heard that voice._

 _He ran down the stairs, careful not to trip on his suitcases, and looked at his uncle._

" _My broom? I-It's just an ordinary broom…" Harry trailed off with a fake smile._

" _No it is not," Vernon seethed, "who in their right mind would name a broom 'Nimbus 2000' and also, you didn't leave the house with this before. Along with that stupid bird as well."_

 _Harry looked guiltily at Hedwig, his snowy owl, who was squawking and biting the metal bars in her cage._

" _Her name is Hedwig, Vernon," Harry said underneath his breath, "and she's an owl."_

 _Long story short though, the Nimbus 2000 went into the closet under the stairs and Vernon was very angry with Harry. Like always._

* * *

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _Harry's Room_

Harry shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. He let it out as he walked to Hedwig's cage and grabbed some egg and bacon out of his pocket before placing it on the feeder in Hedwig's cage.

"I'm sorry for not getting you that much, Hedwig," Harry confessed, "They would've berated me if I went back to the fridge for seconds."

Harry watched as the snowy white owl feverishly pecked at the few morsels in the bowl before he leaned back in his chair.

"Ahhh… this is the best twelfth birthday ever, right Hedwig? I haven't gotten any letters all summer from my friends, no presents, nor a 'happy birthday'."

"Happy birthday to you, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, thanks, Hedwig," Harry responded.

Harry did a double take. ' _Did Hedwig just speak?'_ The boy looked back to his bird in its cage, still eating the bacon.

"Did I say something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

Harry snapped his head towards his bed. His eyes grew alarmed when he saw a stout, green colored, house elf.

"W-What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"Dobby's name is Dobby, he is a house elf who serves his master," the creature explained.

"I'm really sorry, Dobby," Harry said, "but I cannot have guests at this hour. The Masons are coming over and I need to be quiet. I already got in trouble earlier by messing around with Dudley."

"This matter which Dobby has with you is very important but Dobby must say how amazed he is to be in your presence."

"It's completely okay," Harry said, "Would you like to sit down when explaining?"

Dobby's large eyes widened even more. "S-Sit? Sit down?" Dobby tested the words in his mouth.

Dobby's eyes started gathering tears around them and he grimaced as he wailed and screamed.

Harry stood up from his chair. "Dobby, did I disturb your feelings? Please be quiet!"

Dobby's hand headed towards Harry's bedside lamp.

"What, what're you doing?" Harry exclaimed when he too reached for the lamp.

"Dobby *BANG* must *BANG* punish *BANG* himself *BANG* for *BANG* acting *BANG* incorrectly!"

Harry jumped across the room to stop the house elf from hitting himself. He put his hands around the lamp's bottom and pried it out of Dobby's hands. Harry looked in disgust at the creature before putting the lamp back into its rightful spot on the nightstand.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Harry exclaimed, his voice making Hedwig's cage rattle.

"I'm supposed to," the house elf explained while wiping its nose with its pillowcase clothing.

*Stomp Stomp*

Harry took a few deep breaths, Vernon.

"Please don't do that again," Harry pleaded. "Why would you get sad because of me saying, 'sit down'?"

"Dobby has never met a nice wizard, sir," Dobby explained, "House elves are meant to serve, we do the dishes, clean laundry, and nearly everything else."

Dobby grabbed his pillowcase romper and blew his nose in it.

"That's disgusting," Harry bluntly said, "Why do you even wear that thing?"

"It's the mark of a house elf's enslavement, if our masters grant us an article of clothing, it means that we are free. I was given this when I was maybe a one year old."

Harry breathed out once more. "What do you need from me, then?"

"Mr. Potter, you must not go to Hogwarts this year," Dobby said, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"What? What do you mean that I can't go to Hogwarts? It's where all my friends go. It's my home!" Harry said.

"Really?" Dobby questioned, "Are friends really friends if they don't mail you letters or say 'happy birthday' to you on your birthday?"

"They're my friends," Harry intervened. "I- wait. What do you mean? How do you know they didn't mail me anything?"

Dubby gained a pleading and merciful look in his eyes which made Harry catch on instantly.

"You, you took all my letters?" Harry deduced.

Dobby nodded as he took out a large batch of letters held together by a rubber band from inside his pillowcase romper.

"Give me those!" Harry lunged to grab the letters from Dobby's hand.

Dobby jumped back and Harry missed.

"I won't give them to you, not unless you say that you aren't going to Hogwarts this year."

Harry looked sternly at the house elf. "I'm going to Hogwarts. Didn't you hear me say that it's my home?"

Dobby creeped closer and closer to the bedroom door.

"Just give them back to me!" Harry said once more.

Dobby jumped off the bed and landed with a large thud which was heard by the Masons and Vernon downstairs.

Harry yelled his threat and Dubby dodged, time and time again. Vernon's footsteps were heard walking up the stairs.

' _NoNoNONONONO!'_ Harry thought.

The boy slid, face first, on his carpet to grab the foot of the house elf. He dangled him upside down as he threw him into his closet. Harry could care less about the letters at the moment. Vernon would KILL him if he'd see a magical being in his house.

Harry could hear the locks on the other side of the door being undone.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?!" Vernon seethed in a whispering voice.

Harry noticed his closet door opening slightly. He put a hand to close it shut.

"Nothing, sir," Harry replied with a forced smile on his face.

Harry put his hand to the door.

"It's obviously not 'nothing'," Vernon said, "There's been this bloody racket going on for two minutes straight!"

Harry put his hand to the door.

"You messed my golfing joke up! This is a very big deal in my career. I do not want you to mess this up for me."

Hand to the door.

"Fix that damn door!"

*SQUAWK*

"Shut that bird up." Vernon slammed the bedroom door.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he put his back on the closet door.

"Thank god…"

Dobby began to forcefully kick down open the door from the inside. Harry was pushed out of his position and fell face first into his carpet.

When Harry got up and wiped his nose to check for bleeding, the house elf named Dobby rushed out and went down the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't," Harry said while still on the ground.

Harry quickly got up and barrelled down the stairs. He noticed Dobby waiting in the hallway in front of the kitchen, eyeing a large pink cake.

Harry quietly stepped closer to Dobby, he didn't want to alert the Dursleys from his appearance.

"Dobby, stop right now. Please! I will get into heaps of trouble if you do that."

Dubby discarded the letters into his pocket as he held his other hand up.

" **Wingardium Leviosa** ," Dobby chanted.

"NoNoNoNONONO!" Harry whisperscreamed.

As the cake began floating in the air, Harry tiptoed runned to stop the cake. On his way there, he pushed himself onto Dobby. The spell didn't break.

The cake was now floating through the living room, heading to Mrs. Mason's head.

Just when Harry had his hands one inch away from the cake, it fell.

"HARRY POTTTTTEEEERRRRRRR!" Vernon screamed.

* * *

 **GG mes amis. That's to be the beginning of HPCS. I've really been off track and too busy to update. I HEAR YOUR CALLS THAT THIS COULD BE WRITTEN MORE MATURELY. I PROBABLY SHOULD'VE PUT THIS INTO THE K+ SECTION BUT I PLAN TO HAVE DEATH LATER ON (like in actual HP). I'll try better in the future.**

 **I made my first YOI fic. It's complete crap though (It's a crack fic) if you'd like that.**

 **I'm going to sound like a fujoshi fangirl for a moment but really, even if you are as straight as an arrow, you'd like Yuri! On ice.**

 **Don Vanetti**

 **Mom's spaghetti.**

 **If you want a revenge story anime that's new, I recommend "91 Days".**

 **Je t'aime.**

 **Have a good day, night, birthday, morning, weekend.**

 **Bye.**


	23. Excape

**Hello there, welcome to chapter 23. I've tried, I'm really trying; nothing is going well recently.**

 **Hopefully I'll update more often, I have gotten into too much Youtube recently and my free time is being destroyed.**

 **I also made a tiny outline/summary for this chapter. I really wish to do the movie but because of past-me I have to read the book ;(**

 **Let us all relish in the maudlin euphoria of a new chapter as my cries of pain while making this create a din of noise in the background.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _Living Room, Dursley's Residence_

"HAAARRRYYY POTTTEEEERR!" Vernon screamed.

Harry looked like a deer in headlights. As his uncle yelled, Harry turned to face the house elf in the hallway. He was still there but with a snap of its fingers, Dobby disappeared.

"HARRY! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Vernon finished.

Vernon focused only his gaze on Harry when Petunia feverishly ran to Mrs. Mason and began to wipe the cake off her face with her handkerchief.

"HARRY!" Vernon yelled once more.

Harry ran through the hallway and scrambled up the stairs. He knew he was in trouble. The worst trouble he had ever been in before.

"I'm so so so sorry about that, Mr. Mason," Vernon confessed. "Harry is my wife's sister's son. He never really grew up right. He's a bit mad in the head, you see."

"It-it's okay," Mr. Mason said.

Vernon's thoughts were running one thousand miles per minute. ' _What if he doesn't do the deal with me?'_ Was the most frequent one.

Petunia had discarded her handkerchief and adopted tissues to clean up Mrs. Mason. The cake wouldn't get off her hair for weeks to come and everyone in the room knew that, even Dudley.

Harry slammed the door behind him and got straight to work. He started to clean his room and make sure that everything was in perfect order. He didn't want Vernon to see his Hogwarts summer homework that he'd been working on. Vernon would get even angrier.

During his cleaning, an owl flew outside his window and curved its wings to Harry's front door. He knew that it had to be from the Ministry of Magic, saying that he had broken the law about underage wizardry.

The minutes passed quickly until Harry finished cleaning his room. He ended up sitting up straight on his bed, his eyes focused on Hedwig's form.

Harry knew everything downstairs was cleaned up and that the party was over when he heard Vernon's heavy steps coming up from the stairs. Harry braced himself and looked at himself in the mirror with pity.

Vernon unlocked the seven locks and all hell broke loose. He ended up getting another dirty room along with green metal bars on his window and a cat door inserted into his door.

"You will be locked in here and you will never get out," Vernon said before taking a green piece of parchment out of his back pocket. "If you use magic once more, Hogwarts will expel you and you will have nowhere to go."

Vernon opened the letter in front of Harry and underlined the key phrases with his fat finger.

"It would be best if you give up now, boy," Vernon said slyly.

* * *

 _Three days later, Morning_

Harry woke up by the sunlight streaming through the window panes and metal bars. It blinded him until he turned to his right side and grabbed his circular glasses off the night stand. He groggily got off the bed and cracked his back. He felt sore because of three days prior. He was in so much pain, physical and mental.

All because of Dobby.

Harry turned his neck to the cat flap and was surprised to see a small bowl of cabbage soup. He scrambled off his bed and fervently grabbed it. He drank the entirety of it in three large gulps but left the cabbage in it.

The soup didn't fill him up like it should have, it did the opposite. Harry picked up one of the cabbage rolls gingerly before stuffing it through the openings in Hedwig's wire cage. She pecked at it ferociously and the process ended up repeating five times.

"I'm really sorry, Hedwig," Harry quavered.

Hedwig began to peck at the invisible contents in its bowl.

The soup left a appalling, cold taste in his mouth and he had nothing to get rid of it. He was completely locked inside his room and he only got food and water from the small cat door. There was simply nothing that he could do, it was as if he was stranded on an island that had no plant life and was surrounded with acid water.

He placed the bowl through the cat flap before walking slowly to his bed. He flopped onto it and his face harshly hit his pillow. The tears which came flowing through his eyes hit his circular glasses before rolling down onto his pillow.

He ended up crying himself asleep, even though he had just woke up.

* * *

Harry woke up by a loud dined noise. He felt his eyes flutter open and he turned his neck upwards to his window. He was surprised to see a very bright white light getting closer and closer to his bedroom window. He pushed his hands up in alarm and he felt his glasses droop on his nose.

Harry hopped off his bed when he saw the silhouette of the blue car.

He ran the few steps to his window with his mouth agape. He hoped that no muggle would see this.

The car slowly decelerated to a stop next to Harry's barred window. Ron was the one visible in the back seat.

"Hi there, Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"R-Ron," Harry said with a smile shaping his face. "Thank you, so much."

"It's no problem, I'll always be there to help a friend in need!" Ron finished his sentence with a large grin with a thumbs up. "Quickly and quietly, go and grab your luggage."

Harry's smile faltered for a moment. "Most of my Hogwarts stuff is down in the broom closet underneath my stairs."

Ron looked to the drivers in the front seat before looking back at Harry. "You didn't see Fred and George here?" the red haired wizard questioned.

"Hey, Harry," the twins greeted at the same time.

Harry blinked his eyes at the two and said, "It's under lock and key, you're all underage wizards, how are you going to get it out?"

Fred grabbed a paperclip out from his pocket and he said, "Paperclip."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "What-How do you know about that?"

"Didn't we tell you that our father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts in the Ministry of Magic?" George asked.

"I don't remember it coming up," Harry said, "But wait, how are you even going to get into my house, we have an alarm set to our front door?"

Ron was the one to reveal a large green hook to Harry. "We break the window."

Harry watched in awe as Ron whaled out his window and attached the hook to his barred window before telling Fred to, "Step on it."

"Don't wake up my aunt and uncle!" Harry warned.

Three nodded their heads before Fred pressed his foot to the gas. The green bars were ripped from the window and now sagged underneath the car. The car slowly backed up to its original position before the front door on Harry's side opened.

Harry undid the lock on his window and threw it open, he felt pure air rush into his bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief.

Fred and George carefully hopped onto the window and jumped into Harry's room, they tried their best to make no sound, Mavis forbid what would happen.

As Fred lock picked the door, Ron threw the remaining hook out of the door window. It made no sound as it hit the damp soil.

Harry began taking his valuable items into his arms and passed them over to Ron through the window. He secured the safety of his baby album, articles of clothing, and summer homework. He was all ready to give the one last article of clothing to Ron when the Weasley twins came back into Harry's room with his luggage.

They miraculously stuffed everything into there but held Harry's Nimbus 2000 separate.

Harry decided to stay in his room after Fred and George to make sure he hadn't left anything.

"Squawk!"

Vernon's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. He had a secret sixth sense about Harry and knew when magical things were going on.

"HARRRRYYYY POTTTERRRR!" Vernon yelled in his nightgown from his bedroom.

The small boy ripped Hedwig's cage off its stand and he shoved it out his window. Ron had a hard time trying to grab the quivering cage and couldn't seem to reach it.

Harry could hear the five locks on his door slowly come undone from behind him.

"Please, Ron, please!" Harry pleaded.

The door swung open, only to reveal a completely irate Vernon.

Ron pulled the cage into the car and threw it behind him, Harry pulled himself into the windowsill and was ready to jump into the car, he didn't care if Ron was ready or not, he wanted, needed, to get out.

Harry jumped through the air and Ron caught his hands, Vernon caught Harry's feet. It became a tug of war against the two, and it was a terrible deadlock.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Vernon challenged.

"PLEASE, RON, DON'T LET GO!" Harry held onto Ron's hands like they were the most precious things.

Fred stepped on the gas and held onto the steering wheel tightly.

"LET GO!" Harry yelled.

Ron ended up winning the battle after Vernon fell through the window onto the ground below.

Harry was pulled into the car and was finally safe. He scooted onto the leather seating and shut the car door, allowing it to stabilize.

"You good, mate?" Ron asked.

"Never better," Harry replied after pushing his glasses up his nose.

* * *

 **No, this is not a HarryXRon. I want to keep this story "cannon" but I really want to change a few things. I don't remember Harry crying or being very sad any time during the movies so I want to change it. I gave a little sentence or two about Vernon hitting/abusing him and I did a few lines about Harry crying and wanting to leave. I feel it makes him more relateable but you make not like me changing it.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this beginning.**

 **Have a nice morning, day, night, or evening.**

 **Bye.**


	24. Weasley's Home

**Hello there, welcome back to Like Yesterday! I'll try my hardest to get weekly updates because it would probably take something akin to eight years for me to finish this at the pace I'm going. I may just add 250 words to the minimum count so things will get done quicker…**

 **I may change a few sentences of the last chapter, I'm not really proud of the pacing.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

" _LET GO!" Harry yelled._

 _Ron ended up winning the battle after Vernon fell through the window onto the ground below._

 _Harry was pulled into the car and was finally safe. He scooted onto the leather seating and shut the car door, allowing it to stabilize._

" _You good, mate?" Ron asked._

" _Never better," Harry replied after pushing his glasses up his nose._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _In the flying vehicle over Great Britain_

Harry turned his head and looked at the suffocating house minimizing behind him.

With a spurt of arrogance, Harry decided to roll down the window and yell in the moonlight, "SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER!"

He relaxed his facial features into a wide smile before he shut the window and started laughing. His eyes crinkled and his hands held his sides, his entire body was quaking with laughter.

"M-Mate," Ron questioned, "D-Don't you think he'll be mad when you get back?"

"He's always mad," Harry responded, his cheeks burning furiously.

Ron's eyes widened, "You've gone mad, Harry."

' _There's never anything fun to do in that house…'_ Harry thought.

"He's just as sane as us," George said from the passenger's seat, in front of Harry.

Ron turned his head and looked at his brother questionably. "That's horrible! Harry, please tell me you won't grow up into an addicted gambler!"

Harry stopped his fit and looked up from his slippers into Ron's eyes. "Ron, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

The twins burst out, laughing.

Fred repeatedly slammed one of his hands on the dashboard whilst he held the car in control using his right. "Harry, that was a good one, that was a good one!"

Harry smiled once more and fixed his posture. "Thanks…. By the way, where are we going?"

Fred blinked his eyes twice. "We're going home. It's actually quite far away, you might as well sleep during the ride."

Harry simply nodded his head before he thought of the day prior.

"Ummm...Do you guys know of a house elf named Dobby?" Harry timidly asked.

"A house elf?" Ron asked. "How do you even know of those, I don't think you were even told of them…"

"No," Fred and George said synchronously.

"One came into my room and told me to stay away from Hogwarts," Harry continued, unnerved.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows, "One came into your room… and told you to not go to Hogwarts?" Ron restated.

"Do you have any enemies or someone like that?" George asked.

Ron and Harry focused their gazes on the passenger's seat, where George resided. "Draco Malfoy," they mouthed.

"Draco…" George started.

"Malfoy…" Fred ended.

Harry shook his head in agreeement.

"Y-You're not talking about Lucius Malfoy's son, right?" Fred quavered.

"Who else would we be talking about?" Ron irritably said.

"That's a really bad person to have as an enemy, Harry," Fred warned, turning his head to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and continued to explain what happened.

* * *

 _Morning_

Harry was awoken by the car rattling by the wind. He groggily opened his eyes to find himself resting his head on the window. The sun was out and the normally blue sky had a few surviving streaks of red swimming in it. Cotton candly-like clouds were ample in the sky and rolled on slowly, at a snail's pace. Harry noticed that the clouds were getting farther away and that led to him deducing that they were descending to the meadow below them.

When he heard snoring to the right of him, Harry put a hand to Ron's shoulder and shook, "Ron, it's morning. Wake up."

"Noooo… five more minutes…" Ron whined, barely conscious.

George turned his head away from the nonexistent road that he was driving on in front of him and looked at the two soon-to-be second-years in the back seat.

"Harry," George whispered, not wanting to spoil the fun, "don't rouse him."

Harry took his scrawney pale hand off of the redhead's shoulder and faced forward in his seat. He raised an eyebrow at George's now forming smirk but kept quiet.

"Ron," George coaxed from the driver's seat, "we're having pancakes for breakfast~!"

Ron perked up at the word "pancakes" and ended up hitting his head on the back of George's seat.

"Ah-it hurts!" Ron vigorously rubbed his wound before he looked around and found himself in the car.

"PPPHHHTT," Harry let out, trying to squelch his laughter.

In the passenger's seat, Fred took his right hand and slapped it over his mouth while his left went over his heart. "HAHAHAHA! You've done it! You're such an idiot!"

Ron gained a scowl on his face and angrily said, "There's no pancakes."

"But there could be~," Fred finished Ron's statement.

Harry took off his circular glasses and rubbed his eyes when George was landing the vehicle.

They ended up parking it in a large garage filled with muggle items and the Weasley brothers and Harry snuck into the large, two several story house.

* * *

 _In the house_

Harry immediately noticed the flying sponges and cloths cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. The Weasleys and Harry slowly tiptoed in, trying not to alert Mrs. Weasley by their presence. Ron, Fred, and George had snuck out of the house after all.

"Come on, come on," Fred coaxed.

When they were all in the house next to the dining table, Harry looked around, noticing a clock on the wall with spoons with all of the Weasley's faces on them, dish towels drying dishes, and multiple brooms sweeping the floor. Harry was very interested in the clock, he noticed them gradually turning to the left and stopping in a section marked, "Home."

"Is it alright if we eat these?" Ron's voice took Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Fred answered. "Mum probably won't notice."

The three Weasley children grabbed a cornbread muffin while Harry grabbed two. Fred and George had their muffins by their mouths, readying for a bite, when Mrs. Weasley appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where were you!?" The colorfully dressed, red headed Mrs. Weasley angrilly questioned.

The twins quickly dropped their hands from their mouths to their backs.

"W-We went to grab Harry," George answered.

Mrs. Weasley turned her head to the black haired twelve year old. Her emotional state changed dramatically.

"Oh, hello there, Harry. How have you been?" She finished her sentence off with a smile.

Harry didn't reply.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to her sons. "Do you know how worried I was? You weren't in your beds, you weren't on the grounds, and the car was gone!" She fervently said before turning to Harry. "I'm not mad at you, dear."

"We're sorry," the three Weasley children confessed.

Ron looked up from the ground and said, "Harry was being starved. He also had bars on his window..."

Mrs. Weasley furrowed her eyebrows and focused her eyes on Ron. "You better hope I won't put bars on your windows!"

The color drained from Ron's face after she said that.

"And I know that you took my cornmuffins!"

* * *

 _Dinner Table_

The tension in the house died down shortly after and they were now having breakfast at the table. Percy had come down from the stairs and took a seat at the dark oak table and sat at the edge, close to the open window to the outside.

Harry was silently eating his bacon while listening to Ron's consistent chatting at the table until he heard heavy steps descending down the staircase.

"Ginny, dear, would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley called to the eleven year old female wearing pink pajamas at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes," Ginny said, looking directly at her mum. "Have you seen my sweater?"

"I put it on top of your chair," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Just before Ginny left, she took a look at the food on the table. Her eyes wandered and soon met Harry's.

She gasped, blinked, and retreated up the wooden steps.

Harry looked to the redhead family in front of him at the dining table. "D-Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked.

Ron looked up from his plate, "Nope," Ron said, emphasizing the 'p'. "Ginny actually really likes you. She has been talking about you all summer. We're all kind of annoyed about it."

Fred and George nodded their heads while shoving their eggs in their mouths.

*Screech Screech*

Mrs. Weasley put down her fork and said, "It think that's Errol. He probably has the mail." She gestured to Percy. "Can you get it?"

Percy reluctantly got out of his chair, he was up all night reading books and fatigue was getting to him.

Errol the gray owl flew towards the window while Percy stood next to the window, resting his body weight on the wall. Errol descended slowly and flew straight into the window, he missed the open one.

"Not again," Percy breathed.

Errol fell back onto the flowers planted in the pots next to the window and Percy bent down to grab Errol's leg, where the mail was attached.

"It's our Hogwarts letters," Percy said, "They sent us Harry's as well."

"That's nice," Mrs. Weasley remarked. "Nothing ever gets by Headmaster Dumbledore."

Percy passed the letters out and Mrs. Weasley took Harry's.

"New books, another cauldron, gloves..." Mrs. Weasley read off the list. "We'll only get all of this at Diagon Alley."

Errol got up and flew away when the door opened. A red headed man wearing a cone-like orange hat and long, golden robes came into the dining room.

"I'm home!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Hiya, Dad!", "Welcome back.", and "How was work?" were the responses which came from the dinner table.

Mr. Weasley took off his hat and golden cloak before placing them on a coat rack. He chipperly made his way to the dinner table and happily took the baron's seat.

"Nine raids... Nine!" Arthur exclaimed.

Harry looked to Ron at the right of him and whispered, "Raids?"

Ron swallowed his eggs and explained, "Dad works in the Ministry of Magic. He is in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts division."

Harry nodded and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Arthur scanned the faces of the people at the table and lastly saw Harry.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Weasley said, "Bur who are you?"

Harry took a moment to realize that Mr. Weasley was talking to him. Everyone in the wizarding world knew his name and never had a second thought of who he was.

"I'm Harry Potter, Mr. Weasley," Harry stated.

Arthur Weasley stopped his spoon from going into his mouth. "H-Harry Potter?"

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and internally rolled his eyes. Even if Harry had been in the wizarding world for a year, he had something akin to one hundred people have the same expression as Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, very nice you meet you, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

They continued their breakfast until there was no food left.

* * *

 _Living Room_

The family and the black haired child retreated into the living room next to the fireplace after breakfast to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

The Hogwarts students wore their black cloaks while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wore their matching golden coats. Harry looked confusingly at the family.

"How do we get to Diagon Alley through a fireplace?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley turned her head and looked at Harry. "You've never travelled by Floo powder before?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ron, would you like to go first then?" Mrs. Weasley asked while holding the small cup of grayish powder to Ron.

"Why not," Ron remarked.

Ron walked away from Harry's right side and grabbed a large handful from the cup. Some of the Floo powder fell through the cracks of his hand as Ron walked to the chimney. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to mind.

Ron tilted his head slightly to get inside the chimney but when inside, stood up straight.

Ron cleared his throat before yelling out, "Diagon Alley!" and simultaneously throwing the Floo powder onto the chimney ground.

Harry's eyes widened considerably when acid green flames enveloped the entirety of the red brick fireplace. He was just about to go and ask if Ron was alright when he noticed the small smile on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Okay then," Mrs. Weasley announced. "Harry, you're next."

Harry slowly turned to his left and used his scrawny place hand to grab the gray sand. He let it dribble out of his hold before walking the few steps to the fireplace. He felt his body tightening up as his nerves kicked in. He hoped that he wouldn't get hurt.

Harry gingerly walked into the fireplace and took one last look at the Weasley family (sans Ron) before yelling, "Diagonally!" and throwing the Floo powder on the ground.

Harry's eyes widened the size of dinner plates once more as those acid green flames ate him up. He soon felt dizzy and as if he was falling.

* * *

 _Diagonally_

Harry's suspicions about falling were correct. He slid down the cobweb infested chimney of a shady store bore falling down on his rear end. The force of the impact ended up with his glasses flying off and smashing onto the dark oak wood. The left lense broke.

*Cough Cough*

Harry dry coughed. He felt like he had gotten something in his throat. Harry suspected the Floo powder.

The black haired child used his right hand to swipe his floor to look for his now broken glasses. He found them quickly after and he put them on before blinking and taking in the atmosphere.

He was definitely not in Diagon Alley to say the least. He was in a very dark, somber looking store with old, terrifying knickknacks. Quite a few were in foggy glass containers and there were a few brains in jars on the counter.

Harry hesitantly got up to his feet and he slowly walked around the store, investigating the objects. He soon came close to a withered witch's hand. The nails were long and yellow while its skin was a dark, grass green.

The curiosity that welled up in Harry's stomach blew up. Harry's left hand gingerly touched the witch's finger and it immediately gripped Harry's wrist.

"Ah-Argh," Was what excaped Harry's mouth. Panic rushed through his entire body as he furiously tried to rip the fingers off of his left wrist. The witch's hand slowly but surely lost to Harry's strength by adrenaline.

Harry ripped his left wrist away and fell back.

Harry decided to quickly get out of that store and didn't touch anything else.

He stumbled out of the store and found himself in a grim alleyway. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at each of the darkly clothed witches and wizards as they got closer to him. He felt as though he was in a very bad place and that he probably couldn't get out alive.

He slowly walked up the alley, trying to make it look as if he was ment to be there, but because of his scar, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

A tall witch dressed in all black was the first one to terrify Harry in that alleyway.

"Are you lost, dear?" she said, brandished her yellow, sharp teeth.

Harry stopped in his tracks and help his heart drop. "I-I'm fine!" Harry quavered.

"Harry? Are ya alright?" A pink haired, red coated professor asked.

Harry turned his head immediately. "P-Professor Dragneel?" Harry then looked behind the ghost-like apparition. "Hagrid?"

* * *

 **It has been such a while since I've updated and done more than 2k500 words. I think that I will add 250 words to the minimum just to motivate myself more.**

 **Speaking of motivation, I rewatched the second movie and felt a rush of motivation come through the me, leading me to update.**

 **I will most likely be writing all day, I have a horrible headache and I feel better writing for whatever reason.**

 **Have a nice day, night, morning, and midnight.**

 **Bye.**


	25. Flourish and Botts

**Welcome back to Like Yesterday, a continuing story. Not many announcements to make except I'm approaching 70k words and am at 25 chapters. It's pretty mind blowing. HOW DID I GET 98 REVIEWS? I THOUGHT THAT I HAD 60 OR SOMETHING!**

 **I'm really immature about this story. I am immature about this story.**

 **I thought that I had broken my IPad a few days ago. I fixed it :p**

 ***ALSO 'Yer' is Hagrid's speech, 'Ya' is Natsu's***

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _Harry stopped in his tracks and felt his heart drop. "I-I'm fine!" Harry quavered._

 _"Harry, are ya alright?" A pink haired, red coated professor asked._

 _Harry turned his head immediately. "P-Professor Dragneel?" His mouth moved before he knew it. Harry then looked behind the ghost-like apparition. "Hagrid_?"

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _In Knockturn Alley_

Immediately after the foggy, pink haired professor's name was called, the charlatan dark wizards fled into the shadows and a path was made out for the three. Natsu paid no mind and kept his attention focused on the terrified, confused Harry.

Harry had sparkly, grey dust scattered all over his black cloak and black pants. His black hair was mused around his head and his scar on the right side of his forehead was shown. His glasses were broken in the left lense but they still rested on the top of Harry's rhinoplasty, signaling that they didn't snap. His hand which shown out of his cloak's sleeve had angry red markings around it and had small crescent halfcircles around his wrist.

 _'Nails.'_ Natsu guessed.

"How'd yer get 'ere?" The big, burly coated Hagrid asked with a scowl present on his face.

As Harry ran up the small incline with steps to the peculiar people and replied, "I-I used Floo Powder for the first time, sir." The 'sir' was an afterthought.

"Who lent yer Floo Powder?"

"I was just with the Weasleys…"

"That makes sense," Natsu remarked.

"Come on, 'Arrry!" Hagrid fervently said, getting serious for a moment. "Yer wouldn' wan' yerself gettin' in trouble by people seein' you 'ere!"

As they turned away, Harry strode behind the mammoth named Hagrid while Natsu looked at him curiously.

"Ya broke your glasses again," Natsu said, peering over his shoulder.

Harry took his gaze up from the ground and laid it onto his Draconian professor. "T-Thanks," He stammered.

Natsu's sighed.

The kept walking to the alley in front of them.

"An'~ we're back!" Came the singsong voice of Hagrid.

Back in Knockturn Alley, Harry had heard only the slight whispers of old and grey witches and wizards but as soon as Harry stepped into the other alley, their whispers disappeared and were replaced by a much louder, booming sound of merry chatter and laughter, a complete 180 from the other.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley_

It seemed just like yesterday when Harry first got his Hogwarts letter addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. He blinked as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the sight of hundreds of wizards running through the alley.

Natsu smiled and placed his faded hands on his hips. "Harry?" Natsu asked, "You're getting your books first, right?"

Harry looked back to his redcloaked professor. "If it's closest," Harry stated.

"It's righ' 'here," Hagrid stated while pointing a large finger at a two story tall building.

Harry's gaze slowly shifted to the side where he saw a bushy haired girl his height.

"Hermione?" Harry called out in the busy alley.

Hermione's hair flew off her shoulder and cascaded onto her back. "Harry?" A smile immediately made its way onto her face.

Harry ran up to her outside Flourish and Blotts bookstore with Hagrid trailing behind.

" 'ello ther' 'ermione!" Hagrid said with a large gleeful smile on his face.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Hermione replied while facing the three males. "Hi, Professor Dragneel!"

Whispers surrounded the outside area. "It's Professor Dragneel!" many said.

"Mrs. Weasley and Ron are in here, my parents too," Hermione said, ignoring the uproar. "We're getting our Hogwarts books here this year."

Natsu opened his mouth a tiny bit. "Oh yeah… your new professor is in there… I'm supposed to greet 'im."

Harry and Hermione furrowed their eyebrows at the pink haired professor as he walked into the crowded Flourish and Blotts.

Hagrid blinked as Natsu walked into the building.

"OH MERLIN'S BEARD, IT'S NATSU DRAGNEEL!" "IT'S THE LEGENDARY PINK HAIRED MAN!" "Oh my, Professor, would you have a picture with me?" "No." were words that came from the store.

Hagrid felt his right pocket of his brown overcoat rumble. "Oh?" Hagrid questioned.

Hagrid opened the latch from the pocket and felt his Remember Rumbling Rock. He took the rock out of his pocket and shook it. He read the small, cursive words inscribed on the surface of the rock. "Slug repellent!" Hagrid just about yelled out loud. " 've got to get goin'!"

"Bye!"

Harry and Hermione continued on with their conversations.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before stating, "You look different."

Harry frowned, he had gotten taller but not by much.

"Your glasses, Harry," Hermione remarked. "I swear you're going to break them each year before Hogwarts."

Harry agreed. It seemed as if it was going to become a tradition.

Hermione placed her pale hand into her skirt pocket and grabbed her wand. She held it up and gave it a whirl as she said, **"Oculus Reparo!"**

A blue lightning bolt flew out of Hermione's wand and struck Harry's circular glasses. The broken pieces of glass situated in the lens molded together and the cracks disappeared. The scratches on Harry's glasses smoothed out as well. Harry's black hair covered the scar as the Lightning was akin to a blast of wind.

Hermione smiled and put her wand back in her pocket, happy with her work.

"We should probably be getting in there, Harry," Hermione said. "The Weasleys have been worried sick about you!"

Harry nodded his head while Hermione took his hand in the crowded alley. She turned to the right and pushed through people to make a path to the door of the bookstore.

* * *

 _Flourish and Botts_

Bodies were pushed into the crowded bookstore. Thousands of books were situated on built-in shelves while quite of few new ones were placed manically on round wooden tables with poster stands on them. Many taller wizards and witches stood around the back of the store, and seemed to crowd around someone. Harry looked up for a moment and saw people who seemed to be reporters. They had large cameras in their hands and held them up in the air above other's heads.

Harry felt Hermione stop tugging his hand.

"Watch where you're going!" an angry witch scowled at Hermione.

Hermione looked back for a moment and called, "I'm sorry, madame!" over her shoulder.

The witch pushed up her cat eye glasses before she started writing on a notepad with a green quill.

Harry kept his head down at his feet when they walked further and further into the bookstore. He knew that he'd get swarmed if they knew who he was. What he didn't know was that his action of putting his head down made his hair uncover his scar.

Hermione finally stopped pulling when she stopped a few centimeters in front of Mrs. Weasley. They were smushed together in the bookstore.

"Oh my, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley proclaimed. "Are you alright?" She wiped off some remaining Floo Powder off Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded his head.

"Professor Dragneel just walked in a moment ago, he's a handsome man. His wife is lucky," Mrs. Weasley praised.

Harry went on his tiptoes and peeked behind her left shoulder. The pink haired professor was scratching the back of his neck as he seemed to apologize. The toad-like man which he was apologizing to seemed to be relishing in his excuses.

The toadman looked away from Professor Dragneel and caught Harry's gaze. He grinned with pearly white teeth and announced with glee, "Let's get a picture of Harry Potter and I."

Harry swallowed the marbles in his throat as reporters and families burst out saying, "Harry Potter? Where?"

The toadman pointed and Harry was snatched by his right arm. The grip was painful and their nails were digging into his bruised skin. Harry did nothing in response except grimace.

The black cloaked reporter threw him behind the bureau and Harry found himself between his professor and the man. The golden haired man snatched Harry's arm and looked at Natsu cautiously. Natsu, a little late on the grabbing party, snatched the upper layer of Harry's black cloak. He didn't hold him with force but it was enough to make a statement.

Natsu held Harry protectively as he eyed the toad's grip and said underneath his breath, "Isn't it fine if you don't have Potter-kun in the picture? You're already going to make the front page."

Natsu's eyes shot lasers at the man's chocolate brown eyes.

"If you're jealous, you can come in too," he retorted quietly in response.

Red warning lights flashed around in Harry's mind. ' _This is terrifying.'_

Nasty tsked and said, "At least I don't fake."

The toadman furrowed his eyebrows and Natsu eyed him lazily. The pink haired man took a deep breath, gave Harry a small look, and turned around. Natsu retreated.

The grip on Harry's arm lessened as the man garbled inappropriate words and sayings underneath his breath. He blinked after a few moments before he smiled his smile and looked at the reporters.

"How about we start?" He announced.

"Cheese, Mr. Lockhart and Harry!"

Harry blinked. _'Mr. Lockhart? This is my_ _new teacher? This person?'_

The flashes continued and nearly blinded Harry. He felt a heavy pressure on his stomach and felt the arm around his right shoulder tighten more. The grip was unbearable. It was a cold feeling around his shoulder. His throat tightened up and he gulped.

"I'll give Harry, here, my entire collection of Hogwarts books which he will use to further improve his academics."

Even more flashes.

"Harry," Lockhart said while looking at him. "Smile." Mr. Lockhart demonstrated by smiling.

Harry looked up at the man with fear. He was a snake.

Harry twitched the corner of his cheeks and stretched his mouth out.

He was pushed away by Lockhart right after there were no more camera flashes. After recovering from the push, Harry made his way through the crowd and avoided the wanton touches which came his way. He held the books in his arms like a lifeline. He was going to give these to Mrs. Weasley. He knew how bad off their family was; he could pay for his own.

Mrs. Weasley smiled once he got to her and said, "I'll go and get these signed!"

Harry wanted to throw up. He went to the less crowded part of the building and accidentally met up with Draco walking down a set of stairs who was stuffing a piece of parchment into his cloak pocket.

"I bet you loved all of that attention," Draco Malfoy said, his bleached blond hair waxed backwards and grim smirk present.

 _'I don't want to see anyone's smiles_ _further today,'_ Harry declared in his mind.

"Please stop, Malfoy," Harry said with an annoyed mark on his forehead.

"Stop?" Draco questioned, at the bottom of the stairs facing Harry. "Stop what?"

"You already know, Malfoy."

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to explain to me."

"Y'know-" Harry started, irritated.

"Shut it!" A girl from behind Harry said.

Draco's words stopped in his throat as he looked up and down at the newcomer who was destroying his fun.

"You got yourself a girlfriend! How lucky!" Draco said with fake glee.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Ginny declared, her arms wrapped around her torso in denial.

"You're not?" Draco asked. "Then you're his fiancé?" Draco smiled, faking hopefulness.

The redheaded girl was about to step the few feet closer to Draco and slap him but she was stopped by four arms.

"I bet you wouldn't even get a fiancé, Malfoy," Hermione cheekily said.

Draco's normally pale skin flushed red in a moment. He was about to spurt out an angry remark when a cane with a snake on top jabbed his shoulder.

He stopped still and blinked twice. He took a deep breath and straightened up his posture.

"Father," he said.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy said with a sneer. "Why are you here conversing with these…" As the man showered the four with his sharp gaze before he came across Harry's scar. "Harry Potter," he said, smirking.

Harry sighed in his mind. He squinted his eyes at the bleached blond male who looked exactly like an older version of Draco.

The head of the cane came off Draco's shoulder and the bottom hit the floor with force.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Draco's father said. "I am Lucius Malfoy." He held out his pale hand for a shake.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Kids didn't usually shake hands but he wasn't much of a regular kid.

Harry held out his right hand and shook the older man's hand three times without uncertainty.

"Good to meet you," Harry said.

Lucius put his hand in his pocket and changed his entire manner in a few seconds.

"Why were you going to hurt Draco?" The man asked to Ginny.

"If you're his father then you should know why. He's a rude snake!" Ginny seethed.

Draco tsked and held his arms around his upper torso in a threatening position.

Lucius blinked and looked at her fiery red hair. He then looked down to her clothing and to Ron.

He smirked as he said, "You must be Arthur Weasley's children judging by your ripped clothing and old books."

Lucius took a book from Ginny's cauldron and tossed it from hand to hand.

All of their cheeks flushed red.

"At least we don't lie and are rude to others!" Ron fervently said in response.

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS CHANGED. I WANTED TO CHANGE IT SO I DID. THE REVISION MAKES THIS STORY BETTER. (I just got rid of the Arthur Lucius part)**

 **Any suggestions? Write them in the reviews.**

 **I hope you have a nice day, night, morning, afternoon, or meal.**

 **Bye.**


	26. Gosh Darn It! Why?

**Hi, guys. Welcome back to Like Yesterday. We (I) have something like 15 days left until school's over! The last week is reserved for finals. I'll be so terrified.**

 **I honestly hate people who only update every month and now I'm becoming one of them/am already one of them… I'm here now though, and still alive.**

 **"Can gifraffes get autism?" an acquaintance asked me during science class.**

 **"I don't know Toby, I don't know."**

 **He then proceeded to ask his friend to spread his legs and slap his calf really fast, numerous times.**

 **What has humanity come to?**

 **I had an essay and it's supposed to be about comparing what we learned in TV productions class to real life productions and I wrote mine about Death Note.**

 **I caught a cold and am staying home to finish this up.**

 **Bruh, I say akin too much.**

 **I CHANGED THE ENDING OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! THEY'RE STILL SPEAKING!**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _In Flourish and Blotts_

They stood there in the unpopulated part of the store by the stairs which Draco had descended. There was silence coming from the group of magical beings instead of merry laughter like the other families in the store. A tense atmosphere swirled between them, nobody moving, and their eyes connected to each other's, trying to see who'd move first.

"Lucius," a voice came up from behind Harry. "Please get away from my children and Harry."

Ron smiled and said underneath his breath, "Go get 'em, dad!"

Mr. Weasley put a hand onto Harry's shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows at his coworker. "You should have no business with any of these kids."

The older blond haired male frowned. He changed the subject seeing that it would've turned into a bad situation on his part if they continued. He waited a few moments before he spoke, "I see the ministry hasn't been paying you for all of the extra raids." Lucius griped the book in his hand and lifted it up to Mr. Weasley's eyes. "And, by judging in the quality of these books, it appears to be true."

Mr. Weasley lifted his arm off Harry's shoulder before he lunged at Draco's father. He brought his right hand up, closed his fist, and thrusted it into Mr. Malfoy's jaw. Ron and Harry went to their sides and surrounded the men on the floor. Mr. Weasley pulled Mr. Malfoy's black undershirt to his upper chest as his punched him in his face. Lucius spat blood into the other fighter's red hair and clawed his hands onto Mr. Weasley's arms which held him down.

"I leave for a few minutes and ya already caused trouble!"

Lucius flinched. He snapped his head behind him and let out a low hiss.

Natsu closed his eyes as he smiled an innocent smile.

"Is something wrong, Bad Attitude-san?"

Harry and his fellow students blinked.

"Mr. Dragneel," Draco's father greeted with a false smile which stretched his cheeks wide and didn't meet his eyes.

Draco's cheeks burned furiously. Not only was he called that but his father as well.

Natsu slowly strolled over to the men on the ground and held out both of his arms. Arthur was the first to take it.

"Thank you, Mr. Dragneel," Arthur said.

Lucius had his torso propped up with his arms underneath him. He grimaced as Natsu looked at him expectantly. The oldest living being in the universe waited patiently and looked at Lucius on the ground. He scoured the man's figure to see if there were any wounds dealt by Mr. Weasley that would have to be treated and found a peculiar book in the man's black cloak pocket.

If this Natsu was in his real body now, he'd have his blood run cold.

That, there, was Tom Riddle's diary.

Natsu was not a fool. He wasn't indeed. Therefore, he quickly grabbed Lucius's arm and brought it to his chest. And, while trying not to make it suspicious, Natsu pick pocketed the man and placed the book in his red jacket.

The book was warm, too warm even for it to be in the cloak. It was obviously a horcrux.

He'd better get this to D-. 'Y'know what?' Natsu thought to himself. 'I probably have a better hiding spot than him. I'll just put it in my room.'

Natsu put one of his arms on his hip and he looked at the wizards. "Bad Attitude-san? Can you give that book back to Ginny?" Natsu pointed at the book on the ground.

"It's not my book," Lucius said, straightfaced.

"You were the one who dropped it," Natsu stated.

"He was the one who made me drop it."

"Because you provoked him into pushing him."

"That girl was being rude to my son."

The others looked on at the scene as if it was a soap opera.

"Because Draco was being rude to Harry."

"No, he wasn't."

"Lucius, shut up."

The man stood at attention when those words were said. Nobody ever fully wins a fight against Natsu.

Lucius glared all he could at his former teacher as he bent his torso down to grab Ginny's notebook, he kept his head turned in the direction of Natsu and never lost eye contact once. His hand shuffled around the floor for a few seconds blindly before he cursed and broke eye contact with Natsu and looked at the ground to see where it had moved to.

'He's actually doing as he says!' Harry thought.

Harry looked up from Lucius for a split moment to see Draco's completely reddened face. He seemed to have kept his uptight posture and didn't fidget but you could tell he was obviously vicious.

The book was much farther away from him than Lucius had previously thought. He blushed tomato red as he went on his hands and knees, snatched the book off the dirty wooden floor, and threw it in Ginny's cauldron.

'Did somebody kick it while I wasn't looking?' Lucius thought, enraged.

"D-Draco!" Lucius spouted. "We're leaving."

Draco twitched and snapped his neck towards his father.

He squeaked, "Yes, sir!" and sped behind his father out of Flourish and Blott's door.

"Thank Mavis!" Natsu breathed out. "He always gave me so much trouble."

Harry, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at him.

"Are you hurt, Weasley-san?" Natsu shifted his head a small angle.

"No, thank you, Mr. Dragneel," Arthur stated. "I don't know what would've happened if that brawl with that bloody, sadistic-"

"I think we get the point," Natsu interrupted him, sweat dropping.

Mr. Weasley looked down at his toes. " 'cuse my language."

"How about I treat you all something?" Natsu proposed, his onyx gold eyes gleaming.

"We're sorr-"

"Please, I should at least say my condolences because if that would've continued…" People could've died.

Natsu didn't say those words out loud, he didn't want to scare the family. He'd just let them think that Arthur could've gotten a broken arm or some minor injury.

"Well-uh, sure," Mr. Weasley said with a slight smile and a lot of uncertainty. "We'd love to."

Natsu walked out of the door after he took a look back to the other professor behind the desk who was talking happily to a reporter.

The redheaded family and Harry followed behind and walked out of the crowded store.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered some pumpkin juice. Arthur and Natsu made small talk and reminisced about the time Arthur was at Hogwarts while the sun was setting.

'O, how the times have changed…' Natsu thought as he looked at Arthur rambling at the chair opposite of him. 'This is Harry's time now, not mine nor Arthur's. We had our own time in the brightness.'

And thus, Natsu was gone in the morning, having disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

 _King's Cross Station_

Harry walked next to Ron, Fred, and George as they followed behind Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Harry's shoes were dragging across the concrete floor as he pushed his cart which held his luggage and Hedwig in her cage.

Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw the clock. The Hogwarts express was going to be departing in three minutes.

"Fred? George?" She questioned as she stopped at the brick arch. "Quickly now, we only have a few minutes before the train leaves."

Fred and George ran straight at the wall at a dash while pushing their trolleys and disappeared through the wall.

Mrs. Weasley now looked down to her eleven year old at her right side and said, "Come on, Ginny. Straight at the wall." Molly pointed her hand at the arch structure and led it to the wall. "You'll be fine, dear."

Ginny looked at her mom for a moment and connected eyes. She quickly tore them away before she tightened her grip on her cart with her luggage and started walking to the wall. She quickened up her pace and then sprinted with all of her might as she went through the wall.

Molly and Arthur ran after her and then Harry began running. He had learned from last year that muggles surprisingly don't notice people randomly disappearing in the wall and to not care about how stupid it sounds. He pushed his very heavy trolley and was accelerating towards the wall. He hit it and his back was slammed by Ron.

"O-ah, ouch!"

Harry writhed in pain on the floor as he put pressure on his back. Ron had surely hit him hard. Harry's and Ron's luggage toppled onto the tan concrete floor and was now sprawled messily. A confused conductor walked over to the two boys.

"Are ya alwright?" He asked in an odd accent with a scowl on his face.

"W-We're fine," Harry said while on the floor. He picked his torso up with his arms behind him as he said, "We-uh lost control of our trolleys."

The conductor furrowed his eyebrows as he looked unbelievingly at them and the mess that they had created.

"Oh, Harry, no!" Ron exclaimed while pointing at the clock above them.

The minute hand was on the zero. They had just missed the train.

The conductor massaged his temples with his fingertips as he looked in his brain for a schedule of a train leaving at 10 am. There was none.

"I'm wreally sorry, sirs, but there's no train leaving at this time," He stated with his eyes closed.

Harry got up and Ron started to put his suitcases back on the trolley. "W-We must be mistaken then."

The conductor breathed a sigh before he turned on his heel and went back to his section entryway.

"Why is it shut?!" Ron nearly screamed.

Harry's eyes opened considerably as he said, "I don't know! We were there on time!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Ran put his hands in his vibrant red hair ands ratchet. "Mum's going to kill me! Kill!"

"This can't be happening," Harry said.

"Doesn't that mean that they can't get out, then?" Ron asked, his eyes crazed. "Mum and Dad are stuck in there?"

Ron took the few steps to the arch and started to pound on the red brick.

"Mum? Dad?"

Now, Ron was creating a scene.

"Ron? Stop it, Ron!" Harry said, seizing the redhead's arms before putting them behind his back. "They'll be able to get out. We just have to find a way to get to Hogwarts, that's all!"

Ron looked into Harry's eyes with rage and helplessness.

"T-The car!" Harry yelled.

Now, every one of the muggles had stopped and took a peek at the very peculiar children with trolleys.

"T-The car?" Ron questioned with uncertainty.

"Come on! We could still catch the train."

The conductor was about to go back over there and say that they were causing a disturbance and that they should leave but when he took a look around the arch they were getting ready to leave, quite quickly at that.

"Alwright, break it up now. Break it up." He waved the passengers along.

Harry and Ron pushed the carts out of the station and into the parking lot.

* * *

 _Outside_

They unloaded their baggage and Harry's birdcage into the trunk of the blue car.

Luckily, the parking lot hadn't been fully packed and Mr. Weasley had parked the war with plenty of room around, he had insisted 'I don't want to park in the belly of the beast'.

When Ron got into the driver's seat's door, he was surprised to see that his father had not only forgotten to lock the car but he had also left the keys in the cup holder.

Harry immediately noticed this and decided that if he remembered, he would go and teach Mr. Weasley how to lock a muggle vehicle the next time that he'd see him.

Ron slid into the driver's seat and started up the car, he then unlocked it and allowed Harry to open the door and get into the passenger's seat before he pressed his foot on the gas.

Harry's head was pushed into the headrest. Ron had pushed the pedal too hard. Harry didn't blame him, Ron was only 12 and didn't have his license yet.

Ron took one of his two hands off the steering wheel and then flicked a switch on the dashboard. Harry knew that they had started to fly.

When they were about three Hagrid's high in the air, Harry looked outside to see people staring at them.

 _'How can they see us?_ ' Harry questioned himself.

He then rolled down his manual window and saw the blur paint to the car. They were not invisible like he had thought that they were.

"Ron! Put the invisibility on!" Harry berated his driver. "Muggles are not accustomed to seeing a car which is defying gravity!"

Ron took his eyes of the sky road and looked at his dash once more. His eyes glazed over the buttons until he found one red one. He pressed it hard.

Harry put his fingers out the window and curled them around the door. He no longer saw the paint.

"Thank goodness!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Ron closed his eyes before he straightened up in his chair and started to look and find Hogwart's train.

"Okay," Ron announced. "It'll probly be fine now."

"Yeah…"

They rode the sky for hours trying to get closer to the Hogwarts Express. They were confused because they were only a few minutes behind them and yet they didn't see them even with this great advantage of height.

They found the track over a hill and Ron steered them down to float just a few feet above it.

They then heard a din of noise. Ron didn't accelerate but didn't slow down either.

"We're getting closer, Harry!" Ron exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Harry put down his window once more as he stuck out his head. Harry first looked in from of him and then behind.

 _*CHOOO, CHOOO*_

Harry's eyes widened and he screamed bloody murder.

"THE TRAIN IS RIGHT BLOODY BEHIND US!" Harry yelled, his head now back in the flying vehicle.

Ron looked up at the rear view mirror that he had neglected to adjust and use before he pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal and pulled up on the steering wheel.

Harry felt the car moving up at a great angle as he looked behind him and checked the distance between the car and the train.

The train's head was right next to the trunk of their blue car.

"No, no, no!" Harry yelled.

Ron pulled farther up on the steering wheel and it wouldn't go higher, there was nothing he could do now except turn the car to the left.

Ron swerved to the left and Harry's body hit the car door. The force pushed the door open and Harry could only grab onto a cup holder imbedded in the door as he fell.

He held on with his life on the line as the Hogwart express were now at their right side, parallel.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, his voice cracking.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry.

"G-Grab my hand!" Ron let go one of his hands that held the steering wheel and held it out to Harry. Ron shifted his body to the left side of the car and stretched. Ron's other hand was holding onto the grey wheel and keeping the car flat.

Harry looked at the hand and then through the window to the Hogwart's express.

 _'Why weren't we allowed on the train?!'_ Harry angrily thought.

"Harry!" Another plea came from Ron. "Just grab on!"

Harry gripped the cup holder harder as he lifted his other hand to meet Ron's.

"Why must you always have sweaty hands?!" Harry yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

Harry's hand slipped through Ron's twice. The third time saved him. Harry clasped onto Ron's wrist and Ron pulled him up.

Ron's arm strained with fatigue as Harry hopped back into his seat and stabled the weight in the car.

"God…" Ron said breathlessly.

"Why is this happening?" Harry could barely form words after the anxiety filled scene.

"W-We were there on time too." Ron's hand went from the middle seat back onto the steering wheel uncertainly.

"The plot. It's the plot."

"A story plot?"

"Maybe…"

Harry and Ron simultaneously looked at the Hogwarts Express to the right of them before Ron pulled the steering wheel up jerkily and barely missed a mountain.

"Everything's out to kill us, I swear!" Ron said with vigor.

Harry looked at his hand which had held the cup holder on the door and saw that it was bright red, as red as Ron's hair. Thank goodness that they hadn't gotten hurt worse.

Ron had turned off the invisibility a long time ago when they had found the Hogwarts train tracks. This was in the countryside, where no one lived and only this train resided in this land. Hogwarts had that special shield around it to stop intruders and other magical families or houses from seeing it/coming in so it would make sense that the Hogwarts train had the same feature. You cannot just hid one piece of the puzzle, you must hide them all.

* * *

 _Later_

The sun was now setting as Harry and Ron saw the Hogwarts castle's silhouette in the far, far distance. It was getting closer by the moment and Harry then decided to take a look down.

The lake was much closer than the castle and the train was a pretty far ahead of their vehicle. Ron and Harry thought that it was apart to slow down a bit, Ron didn't know how much gas the car had in the first place and didn't want to waste it.

They flew over the lake in record time and were impossible to see in the black night which had descended upon them in mere minutes. Sadly, the little first-years wouldn't be seeing two second-year idiots flying a car in the night sky tonight. Maybe the next night, but not this one.

Ron flew the car up in the sky and saw the cleaning where he, Harry, and Hermione stayed at during breaks. He tried to manoeuvre the car in between the castle and the tree but the steering wheel wouldn't move, neither would the gas pedal.

He had held his foot on it too long and got stuck.

"I-It's not working!" Ron frantically said, his voice cracking for the second time that day.

"W-What's not working?"

"Gas and steering wheel."

Harry started shivering with fear. They were heading straight towards that mammoth tree.

"Wand! Wand!"

Ron kept one hand on the steering wheel as he fiddled around in his pocket for his wand. The car was getting closer and closer to the tree with each second he wasted.

Ron felt through his pocket and found his wooden wand. He pulled it out with glee and put it in front of him before he pointed at the steering wheel.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Ron yelled in the car.

Harry looked in agony as Ron's wand snapped.

Ron looked at Harry.

And Harry looked at Ron.

Hedwig from the back seat knew what was going on and screeched.

They hit the tree and the tree hit back.

Glass flew into the car and cut Ron's hands on the steering wheel and Harry's temple. Hedwig's cage flew through the back seats to between Ron and Harry and a piece of timber cut through the back window. Pine needles littered Ron's lap as another branch burst through his window and shattered glass everywhere.

The airbags had gone off during the crash but now they were popped because of the sharp twigs on the tree branches. The airbag pop scared them all. Harry jumped up in his seat and hit his head on the ceiling.

"MOVE THE CAR!" Harry screamed.

"I GOT IT, DAMMIT!" Ron yelled while clutching his now broken wand and pushing the gas pedal.

The tires creaked and screamed as they tried to get moving. The tree held them in its grasp and wouldn't let them go.

The tree then started shifting and it seemed as if it was pulling back to hit something or throw something.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

Ron let go of the gas pedal and pushed with all his might on the other. They went backwards off the tree and onto the ground.

"W-We're safe." Ron coughed because the smoke which came from the now battered engine.

They weren't out of the woods yet.

The tree now was completely setting up for death when Harry looked back at it. It was stretched back as far as it could go and was just about to release.

Ron had his eyes closed in happiness and wasn't looking.

Harry grimaced and slammed his foot onto Ron's which was on the back pedal.

"OWCH! What was that for?!"

Harry's quick thinking saved them because right after he pushed the pedal, the tree struck the ground and was coming at them.

Once the car was at an actual safe distance away from the tree, Harry glared at Ron. Ron understood.

They were then thrown out of the car from underneath their bottoms. Harry landed head first into the muddy grass while Ron landed on his back.

The back doors of the car when opened and threw Hedwig, who had returned to the back seat, and Ron's rat into the lawn.

The truck was then opened and all of their articles of clothing were strewn across the grass, now dirty, and their luggage cases hit the ground with force.

Harry and Ron stood dumbfounded at the car as it drove away into the Forbidden Forest.

"What is with today?"

"Somebody really doesn't want us here at Hogwarts."

They picked up their clothing with sad faces and stuffed them in their cases. They grabbed their animals and rolled their cases to the entryway of Hogwarts in shame.

* * *

 **THERE, AS A SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE YOU GET A 1,500k WORD AMOUNT EXTRA.**

 **Bruh, I feel like there'd be too much Natsu if I put him in the next chapter. Please tell me if you'd think that this is the case.**

 **When I say something like 'snapped his neck' I don't mean that they died. I mean that they moved their neck really quickly to look at someone/something. I may possibly kill someone by snapping their neck but I'd be very slow and you'd know that I killed them.**

 **My mom says that she doesn't want to park in the belly of the beast, it leads up to having to walk over one hundred meters to get to the store entrance.**

 **NO, THIS BOOK IS NOT OVER. It's obviously going to come back and destroy Hogwarts. I wouldn't just leave you hanging with it over like this.**

 **I am always open to suggestions.**

 **I hope you have a nice night, day, morning, afternoon, or picnic.**

 **Bye.**


	27. Expelled?

**Hey guyyysss! I'm not actually that ecstatic, I'm just doing this for attention just like those basic people that inhabit the entire universe and beyond.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that extra long chapter as the last update. I had a pretty fun time writing it.**

 **So I was in the passenger's seat of our car and gave the Thumbs up to a person who looked exactly like Abraham Lincoln. I said to my mother, "That's a nice Abraham Lincoln cosplay." She looked at be before her gaze turned to the road and said, "That's one of those Jews who are really strict." I just gave the thumbs up to a guy thinking he was cosplaying as Abraham Lincoln.**

 **I'm off for summer now.**

 **I'M TRYING TO GIVE PEOPLE ACCENTS. It's supposed to be written poorly.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _Hogwarts grounds_

The chilling September first wind blew through Harry's and Ron's cloaks as they opened the large oak door. The moon gleamed a pathway through the damp grass and gave the two soon-to-be second-years light.

The redheaded child held his ear to the door and had his hands pressed up upon it as his black haired friend looked at the back of his head with an intense gaze.

"Is there anybody there?" The boy who lived questioned.

They frankly appeared to be sneaking in the large castle.

The redhead gave a few seconds of silence as an answer to his accomplice before he added pressure on the door. He pushed it open and a small amount of moonlight flooded the inside before he squeezed through the opening, looked around at the animals in cages, and peered at the luggage before he motioned a few hand signals to the other twelve year old.

"What're you doing?" The scarred boy asked, his fluffy, brown eyebrows furrowing.

"It's a hand signal," he replied.

"I know that. I don't know what it means though."

"Who doesn't know what this means?" He exaggerated the hand movement.

"Me! I don't know!" The boy-who-never-learned-hand-signals balled his fists and tightened them at his sides.

"Gosh darn it, Harry!" The redhead muttered loudly. "Get yourself together!"

"How am I supposed to know that, Ron?!" Harry nearly yelled.

"Everybody and their mum knows what the hand signal for 'come here' means!" Ron fervently stated.

"Well I don't!"

"You barely had a childhood, Harry!"

"I know that; you don't have to remind me," Harry scoffed.

Harry puffed out his cheeks before he picked up his rolling luggage case and pulled it behind him as he went through the door. Ron looked at the various animals at his right before he went to grab his own things at the entrance. They didn't notice a peculiar cat named Mrs. Norris peaking around the corner.

"Okay, okay," Ron announced. "It's 9 o'clock now so they're probably still at the Great Hall having dinner. We'll put our stuff here and then sneak in. It'll hopefully work out fine."

Harry blinked. Did Ron just make up a plan? And a relatively good one at that.

Ron picked up his rat cage and pulled it up to his left eye. Ron examined Scabbers and pushed his index finger through one of the holes.

"I'm surprised your owl hasn't eyed my pet like he's a lab of steak yet," Ron remarked.

"There's nothing I can do about that, Ron," Harry snapped.

"You could feed it more…" Ron muttered underneath his breath.

Harry sharpened his eyes and glared at Ron. "You know I can't do that," He stated.

Ron snapped his neck and was about to seethe something at Harry when he was interrupted.

"What're yew two dewing here?!"

Ron and Harry flinched and looked behind them. It was undoubtedly Mr. Filch and his evil sidekick Mrs. Norris.

"Yew missed the train? Didn't yew?" Mr. Filch interrogated.

"The gateway was locked," Harry answered.

"That's because yew didn't come in before eleven."

"We were there before eleven!" Ron yelled in misfortune. "We were!"

Filch spat out saliva onto the ground and glared at them. "Get ova 'ere! Tell tha' to Professer Snape!"

"I-I can't be suspended! Expelled!" Ron breathed.

Harry looked at Ron with pity when Mr. Filch said, just, "Yes, yew can and 'm sure yew won' come teh Hogwarts again."

Those words surrounded Ron's ears and he fell into a very depressed mood. He'd basically destroy the entire family line if he were to be expelled. They'd fire his father at work because he was "Untrustworthy" and they'd have a much harder time placing food on the table. Ron would have to work in a muggle facility because his wand would be snapped and because all wizards would see his horrible résumé of being expelled.

Ron was close to tears when Argus Filch grabbed the both of them by their elbows. "Come on! On with ya, now!"

Argus walked with a horrible limp as they treaded downstairs into the Hogwarts dungeons to Snape's office. It was freezing cold down there. The nights were already becoming quite chilly now that it was September first, they were used to the summer heat.

They traversed the dungeons and soon, the two were pushed into his dim office.

* * *

 _Professor Snape's office in the Dungeons_

"Don't yew dare touch a thing," Mr. Filch warned, his cat's eyes gleaming.

He then shut the door, leaving the two alone in the room full of potions, lost hopes, and crusty books.

"I don't want to be expelled," Ron said once more.

"I don't -can't go back to the Dursleys," Harry said. "They'd literally kill me."

They cowered in fear while standing as they waited. Ron was visibly shaking and he took deep breaths to calm himself down. Harry eyed the two chairs opposite of his professor's desk and slowly walked over to the black leather seating.

"We're obviously getting expelled."

"Yes."

Ron joined him a few moments later and sat on Harry's left. Ron's right foot began to tap the ground sporadically. It made an unpleasant noise in the room but Harry said nothing. The din of the sound made his mind go off the topic of his impeding death.

"Snape-san. I simply do not allow you to expel the two of them," a high pitched voice came through the door.

Harry and Ron's eyes opened wide and they stiffened in their seats as the heavy door was opened.

"We'll see what Professor McGonagall says," Snape looked at Lucy's brown eyes before he glared at the two uninvited guests.

Snape walked in his room first and Lucy followed after she shut the door after herself.

"Are you, boys, aware of what you have done?" Professor Snape asked them as he walked to his desk chair.

"Yes-" Harry started but was interrupted by Snape.

"No, you are not aware," Snape seethed as he sat on his chair and banged his fist on his mahogany bureau.

Lucy looked on in the corner of the dimly lit room. Her hands were around her torso and she looked on pleadingly. She simply didn't have enough time to argue with Snape during their trip from the Great Hall to his office. ' _We are supposed to protect him, them.'_ is what she was so close to saying, but didn't have enough time to.

"You walked the grounds by yourself, dangerous. You came into the castle without anyone knowing you were here, dangerous. Sirius Black could have come in and killed us all. You destroyed a Whomping Willow tree which is older than Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dippet as well! YOU ALSO FLEW A CAR OVER LONDON!" Snape listed off.

The two nearly-second-years paled to become a white sheet of paper. They said nothing in defense.

Professor Snape took a few moments to catch his breath before there was a rap on his door.

Severus closed his eyes as he called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Harry and Ron looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Good night, everyone," She started.

They all (except Snape) grumbled a response underneath their breaths before she continued.

"I'll be the one making the decisions about being expelled or not," She declared.

Harry looked back to his Potions professor and saw him with his eyes squinted, looking at the leader of the Gryffindor house.

"Professor McGonagall, you know the offenses," Professor Snape growled. "They were practicing underage wizardry and a whole lot of muggles saw it!"

Harry and Ron could clearly see that their Potions professor was in a bloody bad mood.

"You two are not being expelled today," Professor McGonagall decreed.

Ron's mouth opened considerably as he stared at the Gryffindor in amazement. He stopped his shivering and his foot tapping a long time ago. Harry was in the same state of shock. He frankly couldn't believe it. How had they become free? He had no idea. Harry and Ron looked in Professor McGonagall's green eyes and felt nothing but truth.

While Harry and Ron had been saved, Professor Snape was not. Professor Snape was going to get a tongue lashing from Lucy and everyone knew the unanimous saying, "Don't mess with Lucy." which had been created after the first year at Hogwarts.

"Off you go now, boys," The professor who loved green said.

Harry and Ron took no extra time in that room. They wanted out. They were running up the stairs to the Great Hall before Madam Hooch could say 'Quidditch'.

Boy, they didn't even care if their families were getting Howlers.

Lucy looked at the open door to Snape's office before she turned to her previous students.

"Snape-san. We're supposed to protect him. We're supposed to protect them all!" Lucy was getting a tad bit furious.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Snape asked.

"Don't try and change the subject, Snape-san."

"L-Let's all calm down," McGonagall suggested.

Professor Snape was certainly feared but could only cower in the heavy presence of his past teachers.

Professor Snape chewed on the inside of his cheek distastefully as the awkward silence filled the office.

"It is ultimately my decision as head of Gryffindor house to expel a Gryffindor student," Professor McGonagall breathed as she stood in the room. "If you believe that I won't be sending a few messages to the Dursleys and Weasleys, you'd be wrong."

Snape and Lucy looked at the passive aggressive, strict woman.

"I will deduct quite a few points away from the house cup as well as give them a detention."

The two Heads of their respective houses locked gazes for a moment before Lucy said, "I find it weird how Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy got to Hogwarts on time yet those two did not. They all went to the station at the same time…"

"When Argus went and got me," Professor McGonagall said. "He'd said that they got there before eleven and the gateway was locked."

"Lies," Professor Snape dismissed.

"Well I-" Lucy began.

"Let's just return to the Great Hall and settle this later in a civil manner," McGonagall suggested.

The three looked at one another in silence for a moment before they agreed.

Professor McGonagall went first with Lucy behind and Snape stayed at his desk for a few moments to rub his eyes.

"This year is already a headache," He muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

 _Great Hall_

Harry and Ron had made it from the dungeons to the Great Hall in record time. They ran in the center aisle and took their seats near the end of the Gryffindor table. It was very easy to hear a voice calling out, "Looks like Stupid Potter and Poor Weasley were late!"

Hermione glared at Malfoy through Dean Thomas before she nearly yelled in relief and anger at Harry and Ron.

"You, boys, shouldn't have done that!" Hermione raged.

They flinched and the entire Great Hall were cowering in fear.

"You're complete, complete, idiots!" Hermione's face began to redden and her unruly hair bounced as each word came out of her mouth. Hermione kicked both Ron's and Harry's shins underneath the table as she yelled out. She held onto the ledge of the table to keep herself from throwing herself off.

Ron put his index fingers in his ears while Harry hid his face in his hands while Hermione berated them.

"Stop yelling at us, 'mione!" Ron persuaded with pleading eyes. "We were there on time. The barrier wouldn't let us through."

Hermione slapped him from across the table, the cloak's elbow getting smashed a bit in the mashed potato. "You're idiots, I tell you. You could've been expelled. You could've gotten your wands snapped." Hermione's voice cracked a tad bit at the end but no one noticed. They were too focused on the meanings of her words.

Ron's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates. He remembered. Ron started visibly shaking as he slowly moved his right hand into his cloak's pocket. He grasped what was in there before he brought it out for the entire Gryffindor table to see.

"You broke your wand, Ronald?" Hermione said, disbelieving the sight in front of her.

Harry looked on at the two just like all the other Gryffindors. He was almost one hundred percent certain that his red haired friend was dying tonight.

"You bloody, bloody idiot. I am going to murder you," Hermione warned as her eyes slanted.

Ron gulped in fear as his hand holding his wand shook. "Does someone have tape, by any chance?" Ron asked.

Dean Thomas flinched in his seat next to Ron and shamefully took out his Wizarding Tape. Ron grabbed it off the table and wrapped it around his wand multiple times. Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief as she took in the bizarre sight. Ron finally ripped apart the tape using his teeth and sealed it to the wand.

Ron waved his wand in the air a tad bit in a circle. "Does this float your boat, 'mione?" Ron asked as he gave the tape back to Dean with his left hand.

"It's not going to work~," Hermione stated, her voice getting less venom with each word.

Ron flashed a tiny, impossible to see smile on his lips before he grabbed food on the platters in front of him and put his wand back into his pocket.

Minutes later, the tense atmosphere had disappeared and they were now eating their dinner in peace when Hermione started up a new conversation.

"People were already starting to say you'd been expelled when you came in," Hermione stated.

Harry took a moment to process the information before he said, "Too bad for Malfoy then," after he put down his pumpkin juice. He had remembered Malfoy's rude comment during their arrival.

"What's the punishment though?" Hermione asked, her body inclining to the table, intrigued.

"Dunno yet," Ron answered. "She'll probably call us up to her office over the announcements."

Hermione nodded before she went back to nursing her soup.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were basically fighting in the office," Ron said.

"No way, really?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Yeah, she was bein' really controlling and everything. You could basically see the froth of foam coming from Snape's mouth. Hilarious," Ron remarked.

Hermione giggled a little bit, her entire angry demeanor before completely gone.

"Professor Heartfilia was there too. She had this huge, terrifying aura and it was like she controlled the room…" Ron rambled on and on until dinner was over and they were sent to the houses.

When they were back in their common rooms, Harry said to Hermione and Ron, "I really feel like something's out to get me this year."

* * *

 **So, like, ya know those bugs which can see hundreds of colors or whatever? Couldn't you cut off the eye, take out one of a human's eye, attach the nerve ends or whatever and then be able to see those colors? It'd probably kill you cuz, like, it's another species or whatever but it'd be cool.**

 **I'm reading the second HP book atm and I made a few changes. Originally they only got a detention but I'm changing it to house points and detention and they originally never got to the Great Hall for dinner, they stayed and ate in Snape's office (I believe. I'm too lazy to check).**

 **Have a nice day, night, morning, and afternoon or evening.**

 **Bye.**


	28. Mail Time

**My goodness, guys, I've been gone for a while. I've been cleaning up a ton of crap and everything. School's back in session but I have study hall at the end of the day so I can't study then and will probably just write.**

 **I wonder how long this book is gonna end up being. I hope that I'll finish it before February. That's a good goal. Kk, guys, I'll slap myself in the face if I don't finish it before then.**

 **I WANT ACTUAL FEEDBACK ABOUT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE ACCENTS.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _Gryffindor Common Room, evening_

 _When they were back in their common rooms, Harry said to Hermione and Ron, "I really feel like something's out to get me this year."_

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _The next day_

Harry had woken up with a sore back in the morning. All of the unneeded pats of achievement on his back had really bruised him. He never really liked all of the extra attention that he always got.

Filled with displeasure about last night, Harry changed from his blue striped pajamas into his Hogwarts garbs and groggily made his way to the Common Room. Hermione was there but Ron wasn't. He was sleeping when Harry left.

"Did you get good sleep, Hermione?" Harry asked, wiping his eyes underneath his circular glasses.

"No," was her terse response.

"Oh…" The boy-who-lived said dejectedly.

Hermione sat on the red couch in front of the fireplace holding a pillow. She looked at Harry with a sad glance before her eyes followed the floor. "I had a dream that you both had been expelled from Hogwarts and that Draco and his gang followed me around all the time yelling, 'Mudblood! Mudblood! Smartarse mudblood here!'."

"T-That's horrible," Harry remarked, walking to the couch.

"But don't fear!"

Harry and Hermione turned their heads to the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Because we're all here!" Ron yelled, flying down the steps (not actually flying, speedwalking).

Hermione had a tiny hint of a smile on her face as she shook her head. "Let's go to breakfast then?" she suggested, getting off the couch and standing up.

"I'm starving!" Ron cried out, patting his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled.

Hermione led the way as she pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady outwards and walked through the porthole, Harry and Ron went through at the same time.

And so, they walked down the foreverchanging stairs down to the Great Hall but not without a little bickering.

"You saw Professor Lockhart at dinner didn't you?" Hermione said, her shoes clacking down the stairs. "He seems like a good teacher. Worlds better than Mr. Quirrell."

Harry questioned her with his gaze. Did she really not see him at the bookstore? "I don't like Professor Lockhart. He was rude to Professor Dragneel when I met him." Harry offered up.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, stopped her feet on the stairs, and looked at Harry straight on. After a few moments of staring into his green eyes, she spoke. "You're lying. Just wait, this year he'll be your favorite teacher."

The three on the steps had a few moments of silence.

" 'mione? Are you going mad? Or is it a lack of sleep?" Ron questioned, snapping his fingers in front of her face and waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Harry never lies and I think we all know our favorite teachers."

"My goodness, Ron." She shook her head. "You guys just don't understand a thing." Hermione rolled her eyes before she scampered down the steps, her hair bumping up and down in a trance.

* * *

 _Great Hall_

When they traversed to the Gryffindor table, half of the hall was full but not many Gryffindors were there. The Golden Trio had left the Common Room relatively early and many were still tired and lulled with their bellies full from last night. A certain few were probably saying "Five more minutes" to their friends who are trying to wake them up or kicking at their friends. All of the teachers were there however, as well as Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the center aisle and sat down at the end of the the long table next to the other second-years. They made idle chatter as they ate sunny side up eggs and toast and soon the Great Hall became packed.

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia were laying a bit low this year because they were being overshadowed by the new guy, Professor Lockhart.

Lucy felt honestly threatened when he began flirting with her, saying that because their names were like and both liked books "They were meant to be". He was promptly hit by a flaming fist though and that shut him up quickly. So now, at the Professor's Table, Lockhart was sitting far away from them.

"Ne ne, Lushy!" Harry purred, standing on top of the table on his two legs. Natsu and Lucy looked at him. "There's no garlic guy this year!"

Lucy laughed while Natsu remarked with a toothy grin, "That's right, Happy! No more fruit guy."

Lucy punched Natsu in the arm, Natsu didn't notice, and said, "Onions are vegetables, vegetables!"

"It's all the same!" Natsu defended playfully shaking off her statement. "It's all the same."

"No, it's not."

Snape looked on at his bleak breakfast.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was walking back and forth from one end of the Gryffindor table to the other holding a large pile of parchment in her arms and giving people their schedules while the other Leaders of the Houses were doing the same. She gave the senior students' theirs first and then made her way down the year and down the table.

Hermione grabbed hers from Professor McGonagall's hand with a certain glee that only she could have mustered and scrutinized her schedule when she saw the first class on the list.

"We have Herbology with the Slytherins first period," Hermione announced with distaste.

Harry was handed his and then Ron. Ron stuck his tongue out at it and McGonagall said nothing. She hastily exported the last few out and then made her way to the left side of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"This is the worst schedule I've ever had!" Ron remarked before he put it into his pocket and had a large bite of toast.

"Oh, come on, Ron!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You're just being a big baby about it."

" 'm not being a baby, Hermione!" Ron disagreed, his food-filled mouth in a frown.

"Come on, guys," Harry said, biting into a small morsel of toast. "We can just ignore them like last year."

"Last year?" Ronald questioned. "Last year they were laughing at our every mistake!"

"Oh, just stop it, Ron," Hermione berated, her eyebrows furrowing. "Herbology's an easy class."

"I agree," Neville inserted a comment that was unheard.

Ron looked at his bushy haired friend with an innocent looking glare. "You're probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Hermione laughed it off.

And so, after a good ten minutes of breakfast, the windows at the top of the Great Hall began to rumble. Although muggle folk would've assumed an earthquake, the wizards knew exactly what was coming. Simply, owls.

The first one to come through the small, footlong window, was white. The second was black. And the third, brown. Soon, the entire top half of the Great Hall was filled with flying birds carrying loads of parchment while a miniscule amount had packages. However, one rutty brown owl named Errol was holding a red envelope in his beak.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" A Slytherin seventh-year remarked to the whole of the hall.

While Draco beamed, the Weasleys grew insurmountably terrified.

"That's Errol, your bird," Harry stated. "Right, Ron?"

The second-year redhead let out a noticeable gulp as the owl began to swoop over the table-heading straight towards himself.

"I-I guess word got to her fast…" He said underneath his breath as the bird smashed into the porridge.

As expected, hundreds of students laughed right out of their seats. The teachers, however, were very angry with them. Ron felt terrified and didn't even knowledge the creature in front of him. That was a very bad idea according to the fishy-faced second-year, Neville Longbottom.

"Ron," Neville said, pushing onto the depressed one's right shoulder. "Open it before it blows up. My gran once let me have one. It was terrifying."

Ron perked up and hesitantly reached his hand over the beaming red envelope but, before he touched it, it ripped itself open.

" _RONALD, YOU HAVE DISGRACED US ALL IN OUR HOUSEHOLD BY WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!"_ The letter screamed in Mrs. Weasley's voice.

It had echoed all around the Great Hall and many students sitting close to the blast, Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Ron himself, shut their ears with their fingers. Some dust had fallen from the arches and was now raining down on them all. But, it had only just begun.

" _YOUR FATHER IS NOW BEING INSPECTED AT WORK BECAUSE OF YOU! I WAS READY FOR THEM TO SAY YOU'D BEEN EXPELLED! WE COULDN'T BELIEVE THE LETTER FROM HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE!"_

People were looking around the Great Hall exhilarated to find out who had gotten the Howler but couldn't find the sunken Ronald. The tips of his ears were flaming red and matched his hair while he covered his face with his hands. He was clearly quivering in fear.

" _YOU ARE SO VERY LUCKY THAT YOU HAVE FORGIVING TEACHERS! IF I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE, YOU'D BE GONE IN A MOMENT!"_

After a few moments of silence, the letter said in a much quieter voice, " _Ginny, I am so very, very proud to have another Gryffindor in the family."_

Ronald turned his head to his right side and eyed Ginny who was drinking soup. She became inflamed as well.

The letter seemed to have nothing else to say and caught itself on fire after it stuck out its tongue and gave a long spit.

No one was laughing now.

* * *

 _Minutes later, Great Hall_

A very regal looking owl flew three times over the tables and finally found its recipient. It swooped down, and gracefully dropped the letter right into Draco Malfoy's lap.

Draco scowled. He hadn't been expecting a letter from anyone. Not from his manor and definitely not from his father but, it was Lucius Malfoy's special parchment.

Draco looked cautiously to his left and right only to see Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces with a should-be illegal amount of food and undid the ribbon bowed around the wrapped up paper.

' _I didn't do anything wrong when I left. It's also the first day-no problems with grades,'_ Draco thought, hesitantly unwrapping the thick cardstalk.

Letter from Lucius Malfoy to his father.

 _~Draco Malfoy,_

 _I am writing to you specifically for a mission relating to the Dark Lord. This assignment will be futile to get into the order and, if you succeed, you will be highly praised in our community. A book became lost from my underling two days ago and I have a reason to believe that it is now at Hogwarts with a teacher. I hope that you will find it, however, I cannot tell the exact specifications because of the barrier around the school. This one task is bigger than your entire life-do not mess this up._

 _Lucius Malfoy~_

Draco gulped.

* * *

 **I cannot pass this ending up. It's just too good.**

 **I already have some devious ideas for the end of this book. It's not going to be the as expected, cliche, "Oh my** **god, prof drag went into the chamber oh no!" That's boring.**

 **Yes, this is shorter but I like all my classroom days in the same chapter. It's just easier.**

 **Have a nice day, night, morning, september, and year.**

 **Bye.**


	29. Greenhouse Part 1

**I want to say some serious things in this Author's note. In my High school two days ago, this kid in my grade was caught with a gun, a pocket knife, weed, heroin, and various other drugs in his locker. One of my friends is being bullied by him and she came to my lunch table crying... He also assaulted one of the assistants in the office and was brought to a mental facility during school because of the heroin. He was SUSPENDED, not EXPELLED, which I find** _terrifying._ **Although I don't have any classes with him nor see him in the hallways regularly, I am very afraid for myself. He is very hard to describe but I hope that he won't come back to school with a grudge and a gun. If I don't update this story in a year without an "I'm alive" card or etc. you can assume the worst. I do not wish to leave this story and sorry for scaring you. I am not expecting for myself to die but life happens.**

 **On a much lighter note, I really just couldn't resist that ending. I thought it was perfect.**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _Great Hall_

 _~Draco Malfoy,_

 _I am writing to you specifically for a mission relating to the Dark Lord. This assignment will be futile to get into The Order and, if you succeed, you will be highly praised in our community. A book became lost from my underling two days ago and I have a reason to believe that it is now at Hogwarts with a teacher. I hope that you will find it, however, I cannot tell the exact specifications because of the barrier around the school. This one task is bigger than your entire life-do not mess this up._

 _Lucius Malfoy~_

 _Draco gulped._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

Draco looked at his letter on his lap and then shifted his eyes to his sides, cautious if anyone had been peeking over his shoulder. He, unsurprisingly, found no one. He carefully breathed a sigh of relief before he crumpled up the parchment and put it in his pocket, later to be thrown into the Slytherin fireplace.

"Are you ready for Herbology with the lions, Draco?" Goyle asked from the pale haired Slytherin's left.

Being picked off his stressed stupor, Draco looked at Goyle with an amused yet lethargic manner. "I'm sure it'll be a fine first period," Draco announced.

Goyle placed a whole egg onto his piece of toast and then added another. He layered the eggs and made sure that none were falling off before he folded the toast into a burrito. He then proceeded to shove the sandwich concoction into his large mouth. His puffed out cheeks were akin to a squirrel's. "I _scrunch_ see," he stated, chewing with his mouth open.

Draco looked away from his larger bodyguard and turned to Crabbe, who was doing the exact same thing. He quickly shifted his head to the fourth-year Slytherin in front of him and shook it in disgust.

* * *

 _Herbology, first period_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way after the bell to the greenhouses. They were walking rather slowly and didn't seem too interested for their first class; Now, although Hermione was simply ecstatic about her impeded learning being vanquished, Ron's and Harry's distaste about having a class with the Slytherins won, overruled Hermione's happiness and took the walking pace. The three made their way through the courtyard and the luscious green grass to the windowed buildings and were surprised to see students waiting outside the greenhouse's glass doors.

When the golden trio made it to the scene, Rob asked, "Did someone lock the greenhouse? Where's Professor Sprout?"

A Gryffindor replied, "The teacher's not here yet." and then decided to kick at the Greenhouse One's door.

"Stop that, you impatient Gryffindor!" A Slytherin berated.

' _And here it begins again…'_ Harry remarked, shaking his head.

"Maybe she could be in there and can't hear us. We've been knocking on the door for five minutes!"

"Then maybe she's not here!"

"BOYS!" A feminine voice yelled from far away. "DON'T MAKE ME TAKE POINTS AWAY!"

Over the horizon, Professor Sprout, the fat little witch, was hurrying on her short legs and making her way over to the cluster of second-year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"We're in the third greenhouse today! And I don't want to see any more fighting between the two of you until this week's over." Her voice was caring yet sharp, an interesting combination.

The two glared at one another before they followed after the witch.

"But _heavy breathing_ wait _pant_ for _heave_ me! All of the students as well as the teacher saw the visibly dying professor fifteen or so meters behind them. He had his hands on his knees and was doubling down. His back was at an angle over his hips and he was miserably painting. His hunched over form only made it harder to breathe and his normally pale face was as red as a tomato.

"Merlin's beard, Professor Lockhart! I had assumed that you could keep up with all that running!" Mrs. Sprout yelled, now walking towards the man in concern.

"If *pant* you could just *breathes in* give me a moment…" His heaving prevailed over his words.

He began to make excuses when they came over. "I'n rather taught today because yesterday I went for a run."

Every single pureblood wizard furrowed their eyebrows. ' _Run? He went out for a run?'_ They all thought.

"Yes, indeed I did run," Professor Lockhart said, nodding to himself. "I did quite a few laps around the lake to be exact." His eyes moved to his left.

"Wizards shouldn't partake in any muggle activity," a pureblood voiced.

"Why don't you just shut it!" Hermione raged before she defended the man. "He can do whatever he wants to do!"

"Thank you, miss…?" The words escaped Lockhart's mouth.

"Granger, sir," The bushy haired girl answered.

There was a silence until the Herbology professor intervened.

"Now that it seems you don't need to go the infirmary, we should probably get to our greenhouse," Professor Sprout commented. "We were already ten minutes late because of the wandering willow."

' _So that's why she has red markings on her hands,'_ Harry remarked.

"Yes," all the students looked towards their now upright and smiling professor. "I was helping her tend to its wounds."

"Why bring that up?" A male Slytherin seethed. "It's not like we care."

Lockhart's smile faltered a tad before it was revived with a more ecstatic vigor.

"I just wanted to say that even people who don't prioritize in something can still help. I had come across a few wandering willows on my travels across Europe."

Hermione and the other girls, excluding Sprout, fawned at his heroic display.

"Come on, children," said Professor Sprout, annoyed. "We have to get going. I'm sure you can tell them about your visits during Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Right you are, Mrs. Sprout," Lockhart said regally. "I apologize for taking up your time."

The small witch hummed a small tune in her throat before she said, "It is okay."

The students looked on at the scene with confusion.

"Goodbye, Professor Lockhart," Mrs. Sprout said, waving to the retreating figure. "Now that's he's gone, about we start our lesson."

Whispers immediately appeared during their walk to Greenhouse Three.

"Who even runs? What type of wizard runs?" the boys questioned.

"He's so smart. Training the body as well as the mind is a very good idea for wizardry," the girls remarked.

All of their opinions on the matter were vastly different but they all made their way to the greenhouse without another disturbance.

* * *

 **There will be more of the greenhouse.**


	30. Greenhouse Part 2

**Is it really chapter 30? The time flew by…**

 **The conflict regarding my uncle has been resolved and his ashes were scattered.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as I poured my blood and soul into it.**

 **"Admondished"... when I put this word into this story I was like "tf does amondished mean" (I also spelt it incorrectly). I first thought that it meant grief in some way but apparently it works exactly correct in the way that it was used. Randomly, some words come straight into my head and I don't know what they mean but they're correct.**

 **I put a Spongbob joke in here "firmly grasp it".**

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

All of their opinions on the matter were vastly different but they all made their way to the greenhouse without another disturbance.

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

 _Greenhouses_

As the second-year students pushed their way through the small greenhouse door and arrived into the empty classroom, they noticed that red clay pots were placed evenly on the long oak table in the center of the room and that there were several large pots filled of dirt on the floor. There was also, however, twenty or so pots with suspiciously moving leaves placed on one of Professor Sprout's tables.

The students cautiously made their ways around the main table and avoided the broken pieces of pots on the floor. One could only guess that whatever was in the pots made the mess and not the students before be uses this was their first class of the day.

Generally, the most likely one in this situation to do some malpractice is Neville, and that was indeed the case. Neville's foot scrunched on a piece and it shattered into tiny pieces underfoot. He looked lightly admondished as he harbored a look of guilt on his face. He looked backwards to Professor Sprout coming through the doorway but she seemed to be ignorant of Neville's wrongdoing. He quickly skittered away from his misdoing and stayed behind Hermione's fluffy brown hair.

The lesson had to start quickly, as they wasted what seemed to be ten or so minutes waiting for their teacher. Also, none of the students expected for Professor Lockhart to be slow like wizard's molasses (somewhat a burden).

"Alright class," Professor Sprout started. "I realize that you've only taken Greenhouse One before but you need to realize that this is not that hard. There's really not much of a difference between them and all you need to remember is all the things that we learned in Greenhouse One, they trickle down, you see?" Professor Sprout continued on with her little spiel with only a few students paying attention.

"Listen here!" Her voice rang out. "I do not expect you to work any less hard because of Professor Lockhart. You have things to do-I expect you done by the end of the period."

There was no stir.

"I'm sure that you've already noticed the pots and soil on and around the table… you can deduce" ("Hermione what does that mean?") "that we will be planting today." Sprout's eyes had a slight tinge to them as they glanced over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione automatically stopped her speech in a microsecond.

"We're planting mandrakes today and we have earmuffs in this box. Does anyone know why...?" Professor Sprout's speech trailed off, her eyes roamed around and noticed one hand skyrocket and another slightly peeking out of their cloak sleeve.

"Miss Granger, please," she said.

Hermione took a slight breath of air before she sprouted out the answer. "Mandrakes have a deafening cry that can be fatal, however the babies' cry can only render someone unconscious for multiple hours. Earmuffs will stop us from hearing them."

"Right you are, as always," Professor Sprout stated with a smile.

"So!" She started with a larger grin. "While planting them we'll be wearing earmuffs. This is how you plant these. Now, earmuffs on!" The class grabbed a pair each and mounted them on their ears before she gingerly showed the class how to pot the mandrakes. She was slightly yelling, trying to tell the class to "firmly grasp it with your hand" but they couldn't hear so she yelled louder, "firmly grasp it", "I said, 'firmly grasp it!'"

Once the ugly baby mandrake was potted, the class took grabbed their own from Professor Sprout's table and began the "torture" as Ron called it.

The bell rang after twenty minutes of potting and cleaning up and an hour of writing a small essay of the procedure.

* * *

 _Hallway_

Once the bell rung throughout the hall and the lands, the children made their ways to their second period classes. The second-year Gryffindors had class with McGonagall and it did not go well with Ron but it seemingly flew by quite fast.

Then, what a few certain people had been waiting for finally happened. Professor Lockhart's class.

Hermione fervently pushed Ron and Harry to get into the classroom at the first possible moment. When Transfiguration let out, Hermione would have been characterized as running off the walls. She grabbed her books with one swipe, cradled them into her chest, and swiftly grabbed the two boys by their cloak sleeves.

"Hurry up!" She said with a certain passion behind it. "I don't want to be late."

Ron had his eyebrows furrowed and he resisted against the pulling. "Hermione," Ron began, trying to stop his legs completely from moving. "We're not going to be late. We're already halfway there and we have, what? Ten or so minutes left."

Ron never fully got a sturdy hold onto the ground and was pulled into making long strides. Harry, however, felt mindful of how his cloak sleeve might possibly rip, as Hermione was putting equal force into bringing the both of them, even though Harry was not resisting.

"Fine, fine!" Ron gave up. "Just let go of me; I'll walk!"

Hermione stopped her steps and looked over her right shoulder, her fluffy brown hair moved to the side. She pondered for a small, terse moment before she let go of their sleeves.

Harry and Ron both sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry… It's just… I don't want to be late," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head and dismissed the claim. " 't's fine, 'mione."

Harry walked up the stairs before the two.

* * *

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

The Golden Trio were, of course, the first students in there. It was surprisingly an empty classroom, however, as Lockhart was nowhere to be seen.

There were four rows of desks which sat two per desk and five little aisles. The desks were a dark oak color and had intricate, ostentatious designs on the legs. There were also several rectangular carpets rolled out on the floor, they were a maroon color.

Their steps slightly echoed in the tall ceilinged classroom as the morning sun gleamed through the tall picture windows.

Hermione immediately strode to the seat right in front of the teacher. She fluidly sat, pulled in her chair, and placed two collapsed hands into the desk in front of her. Her face was expectant but firm.

Harry and Ron decided to sit in the farthest corner of the room, away from Lockhart's golden yellow teacher's desk.

The students came in one by one with several groups of two or three every once in awhile. The teacher, however, was still nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER SHALL BE UP LATER TODAY**

 **I PROMISE**


	31. DADA with Lockhart

***IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER, DO IT NOW! I UPDATED IT!***

* * *

 _Like Yesterday Previously_

 _Their steps slightly echoed in the tall ceilinged classroom as the morning sun gleamed through the tall picture windows._

 _Hermione immediately strode to the seat right in front of the teacher. She fluidly sat, pulled in her chair, and placed two collapsed hands into the desk in front of her. Her face was expectant but firm._

 _Harry and Ron decided to sit in the farthest corner of the room, away from Lockhart's golden yellow teacher's desk._

 _The students came in one by one with several groups of two or three every once in awhile. The teacher, however, was still nowhere to be found._

* * *

 _Like Yesterday_

The last student arrived into the classroom with not a second to spare. He took his seat in the only empty desk and immediately noticed the absence of a teacher. The other students, who had been there before them, had displaced all of the chairs around the room and moved them around their friend table.

The bell rung and there was still no sign of the teacher. Some were wondering that there might actually be no teacher. It was their first lesson with him, however, so why would he be late?

A few minutes seemed to pass on the clock hung on the wall. The chatter was only growing louder and Hermione wanted to read her book in peace.

Harry and Ron were settled next to one another and Neville and Seamus Finnigan were behind them. Ron placed his shoes onto the desk in a relaxed position.

"C-Come on," Neville said, a bit afraid. "Y-You shouldn't do that. Professor Lockhart could come in at any moment."

Right then, Professor Lockhart opened the double oak doors with a single push.

"Hello, class," He said with a dazzling smile. "How are you all today? Fine? I am doing fantastic, thank you for asking." He walked through the center aisle with a certain snobbish posture. He walked with long, measured steps and he looked at the now quiet students. Everyone was stopped in their tracks. Ron had a dumb expression on his face and looked at him with his feet still up on the desk while the Slytherins were relatively unchanged.

Professor Lockhart stopped at the right of Ron. "Can you please get your shoes of the desk?"

Ron did just that in less than a second.

Lockhart looked away from Ron's black shoes with a grin and then met Harry's green eyes. "Mister Potter, how nice to see you again!" He spoke with a certain glee.

Harry did not say anything. Ron groaned. Draco Malfoy made a face.

The classroom was silent before the Slytherins returned their chairs and took their seats.

"Please, let me introduce myself," He said once he turned dramatically in the front of the class. "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin First-class, of course, and an honorary member of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Defense League." He looked into the eyes of all of his students with no shame. His eyes were piercing, even though they were a mellow brown color. "Also, one of my greatest achievements, however, is that I am the five time recipient of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award for the past few years." Lockhart looked at the ladies in the first row with this pearly white teeth while the second-year boys scoffed behind them.

"How about we talk about me?" Lockhart suggested, putting his hands into his pockets, strutting around the center stage. "It is my classroom, after all."

"First off, we'll be taking a quiz. 'About what?' you ask. It's about me!" Lockhart took his right hand out of his pocket and pressed it up against his heart. "It will be about the books that you were supposed to read about my travels over the summer. I do hope that you enjoyed them. They were quite interesting journeys if I'm allowed to have a say." Lockhart continued on.

Harry groaned, this was going to be a very different type of year if he kept going off tangents like this again.

"I will speak about this matter later in the future, we have to do the test," Professor Lockhart went and grabbed his pale oak wand out of his golden cloak and waved it into the air, soon his pile of parchment that was resting on his black desk were being distributed around the classroom by the work of magic.

"Please turn them in onto the corner of my desk once you're finished. We'll grade them shortly after. You have fifteen minutes, go!" The curly haired, brown haired professor turned his back to the class and took a seat on his chair, overlooking the students. After a few moments, he was bored and looked at his desk for something that he would deem worthy of his interest. He focused in on his reflection on his personal golden mirror. He had bought it for a few galleons at an antique shoppe a year before.

Lockhart grabbed a sterling white handkerchief with intricate lace designs on the corners out of his pocket. He grabbed the mirror by his left hand and wiped until there was not a spec of dust visible onto it. Smiling to himself, he placed it onto his desk and he soon began to pose in several positions as he looked. He looked at himself straight on for a moment before he noticed a single strand of his golden hair was not fitting in. ' _Oh no you don't,'_ he thought.

A few minutes passed by and Professor Lockhart was still checking himself out, Harry noted.

Professor Lockhart poked out his tongue out of his mouth and licked his thumb. He brought it up to his curls and fixed one particularly stubborn one. He felt accomplished and threw a smile to the circular mirror on his desk.

"Um, sir?" Lockhart looked up from his reflection.

Hermione held out her paper with a blush, she wasn't meeting his eyes. "I-I have a question, sir."

"Yes?"

Ron and Harry looked up from their papers. They were boggled. Hermione would never had done that. Hermione never does things like that. Hermione always looked people in the eye. She never blushed, let alone-! Their thoughts were suppressed when Hermione felt their stares and fired one back at them.

Harry and Ron immediately looked down as fast as they could, Professor Lockhart was just now adjusting his eyes to their position.

Lockhart furrowed his eyebrows for an uncountable moment before he looked back at Hermione. "Miss…?"

"Granger," She filled in.

"Miss Granger, I like that name."

Hermione was now as red as a tomato.

"What is your question then?"

"F-F-For number twenty-three, are you talking about the Goblin tales or the Vampiric Mansion?"

Professor Lockhart gingerly took the test from Hermione's hand. He put his thumb onto his lip and read his question.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Granger," He confessed. "I am referring to the Goblin tales."

"Okay, sir," Hermione replied, taking back her test into her arms.

"Miss Granger, it's not 'sir', it's Professor Lockhart."

"O-Okay…" Hermione went back to her seat, her heart beating fast for multiple reasons.

Ronald and Harry quietly told one another that there was something wrong about Hermione and vowed to help her.

Hermione quickly finished up the other questions and was, unsurprisingly, the first person to finish. Ron and Harry did not enjoy the books and therefore were one of the last few people to finish.

When Lockhart read out the questions and answers Hermione knew that she got all of them right and Harry and Ron knew that they did… well… very bad.

"And now, class, we can adventure into the second reason why you are here," Lockhart looked at them with his smile, once more, aka the thirty-second time. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. We shall have our first lesson today. I hope that you all have brought your books? Yes? Well then, open them up to page thirteen, we're going to be learning about Cornish Pixies."

The students obediently got out their books.

"Please read the section while I go and get something."

Lockhart quickly retreated up his ostentatious steps leading to his office. The student read without the supervision, there was a small conversation between Ron and Harry, though.

Professor Lockhart opened the door a crack and called out from above, "Did you read it yet?"

No one answered, just like all the other times he asked for an answer.

"I hope you did because I have a surprise for you!" Professor Lockhart opened the door fully and held out what seemed to be a cylindrical wire cage hidden under a pale blanket.

Lockhart walked down the steps carefully and went past his gigantic golden framed portrait of himself to get down to the floor. He turned towards the class once he took the last step. He held out the cage with another smile. "It is a very nice surprise, I think, for your first day of schooling. I believe that I am correct."

Lockhart placed the cage onto the corner of his black oak desk, where the stack of test parchment had been a few minutes before. "Behold!" He threw off the sheet and then the students could immediately see what was underneath. Blue creatures.

' _We're doing a hands on approach the first day of school?'_ a few students thought.

"I know, I know what you're thinking," said Lockhart, putting his hands on his hips and walking aimlessly across the stage. "That 'Why are we doing a hands on approach the first day of school?', well… it's because that I learned, in all of my adventures, that sometimes you need to do something, whether you're prepared to or not." Lockhart stopped next to the cage and placed his left hand onto the wire top.

"I will release them now and I wish for you to learn how to control them before the end of class," Lockhart said, patting the cage as if it was a docile animal.

"What?" the class cried out at once, their first real response of the day.

"I will demonstrate, you shouldn't worry," he said, opening the cage and releasing chaos.

The twenty or so pixies flew out at once. They swarmed around the classroom in packs and stayed around the ceiling. Professor Lockhart grabbed his wand out of his cloak and pointed it at one of the "innocuous" creatures as the book called it.

"Peski-" His chant was caught short as a pixie stole his wand. Lockhart looked at his empty hand, still in position for a spell, and said, "Oh my."

Another pixie went for his head and soon, they were flying down at the students, pulling at their hair, cloaks, and swinging the glass chandelier.

It was total chaos in under three minutes. The blue creatures were yelling in shrill voices and were flying in troops. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were busy fighting them off with the books when Neville was caught by two pixies by the ears and pulled him up and hung him onto the chandelier.

Lockhart looked from under the cover of his desk and rolled out from under it. He made a mad dash up the stairs and to his office door. He tripped on a stair, hit his forehead, but kept going and tried to pry the door open when the pixies were trying to keep it closed. Lockhart did, however, win the small fight though, and immediately snapped the door shut.

A few students were now screaming in distress now and the dinosaur bones above their only exit door was now beginning to rumble, it could fall in a moment's notice.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Hermione yelled and hit a pixie with the book at the same time.

She grabbed her wand out of her pocket and held it in a firm grip as she yelled out, **"** **IMMOBULUS!"**

As a pale blue light came out of her wand, the pixies immediately slowed down their actions. They were rather easy to put back into their cage.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down onto three chairs and looked up at the swinging Neville above them. It seemed that all the other students had somehow gotten away by hiding in the corner behind some desks and bookshelves, Draco was one of them and he looked up at Neville with glee.

"It's not funny. You're the real coward here," Neville said underneath his breath, but that didn't stop anyone in the room from hearing it. Draco grew a blistering red and stomped out, after he tripped onto one of the bones of the dragon.

"D-Did you get them back already?" They heard a voice ask from above.

It was Professor Lockhart.

"I-I went to grab some pixie repellent. I-I thought that it would stop them."

Ron scoffed underneath his breath.

* * *

 **I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I have a teacher just like Professor Lockhart (he's very eccentric but it's as a joke and it's great) and I also have a teacher just like Professor Umbridge (she's short and slightly plumper, nice but** **still slightly strict). So it's kinda fun to substitute my teacher into Professor Lockhart.**

 **TWO THOUSAND WORDS OF JUST DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS FOR YOU.**

 **Have a nice day, week, night, morning, and Sunday.**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
